Raising Jace
by CloveLudwig99
Summary: Stephen Herondale was killed weeks before his son was born. Celine Herondale died after her son was born. But before she died, she asked Stephen's relative, Tessa Gray, to raise Jace. Tessa agreed, and now, with both his parents gone, Tessa is all little Jace has left in the world, and she's determined to give him the best life possible. (Full summary inside) ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is a new story I've decided to write.**

 **In this story, Tessa is with Celine when Jace is born. After he is born, it becomes obvious Celine won't live much longer, so she asks Tessa to raise Jace. She raises him mostly as a mundane, but he does have some knowledge about the shadowhunter world, but not much. Also, Jocelyn is pregnant with Clary. She and Luke are in hiding and Luke is going to raise Clary as his own child.**

 **You'll understand more as the story develops, so I hope you enjoy.**

 **Raising Jace.**

 **Chapter 1.**

 ***Tessa's P.O.V.*  
** I'm broken out of my thoughts by a loud ringing throughout the house. I place my photo album down and walk to the phone.

"Hello?" I answer, brushing some hair out of my face.

"Is this Tessa Gray?" a female voice I don't recognize, asks.

"Yes this is she." I say, wondering who this woman is and why she's looking for me.

"Do you know Miss Celine Herondale, or perhaps you know her as Celine Montclaire?" The woman asks. Oh of course I know Celine. She is married to my great-great grandson Stephen Herondale, who was killed a few weeks ago. Celine is nine months pregnant with Stephen's child.

"Yes." I say.

"I'm her midwife. She's gone into labour and she wants you to be here with her."

"Tell her I'll be right there." I say, grabbing my coat.

*In Idris*

When I set foot inside the horribly familiar Herondale manor, I immediately hear Celine's screams and cries of agony.

A woman with blonde hair scrapped back into a tight bun, approaches me.

"Miss Gray?" She asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Follow me." She says. She leads me up the stairs and into a small room, where Celine is sitting propped up in bed, wearing a white hospital gown, her gold hair tied into a bun at the back of her head, strands falling out, framing her young face.

I sit beside her and take her hand in mine. She turns her head and smiles weakly at me.

"Tessa, oh thank the angel you're here." She quietly says. I smile softly at her.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Awful, the pains just keep getting worse and worse." Celine says.

"Did you get anything for the pain?"I ask her. She shakes her head and says  
"No, they said I dilated too quickly for anything. I wish Stephen was here." I can hear the heart break in her voice.

"Oh Celine, wherever he is now, he's watching over you making sure you get your son here safely." I reassure her.

"Oh, I just want him to be here, my little boy, so I can hold him and love him and kiss his little face..." She says, rubbing her hands across her bump. I remember feeling the exact same way when I was in labour with James.

"I know, I felt the exact same way when I was in labour with my son, James, don't worry it will all be worth it."I tell her.

*6 hours later*  
"Alright Celine I see the baby's head, he's almost here keep pushing." The midwife tells Celine. She nods and bears down again, gripping onto my hand.

"You're doing so well."I calmly tell her. She lets out a heart breaking scream, as she pushes one last time.

Suddenly a low wail pierces the air and the midwife holds the child up for Celine and me to see. His little mouth is open in a wail, he's kicking his tiny legs as if he was still in the womb, and he seems to be trying to get to Celine.

"I don't feel well." Celine suddenly says. I turn to her and see she has gone horribly pale.

"Ms. Herondale is bleeding abnormally heavily. It seems she is having a post natal haemorrhage. The silent brothers need to be summoned as Ms. Herondale needs surgery, but it may not succeed. Ms Herondale, I'm so sorry to tell you this but if this surgery is unsuccessful you're chances of survival aren't very high." The midwife says. Oh angel no, poor Celine. She's only 20 she's far too young to die.

"What are the chances of the surgery being successful?" Celine asks calmly.

"Well in your case, it's about 40% chance of survival."The midwife says. Oh Raziel, those chances aren't great. But Celine doesn't seem too fazed.

"At least I'll be with Stephen." She whispers to herself. That's why she's not afraid...

"The brothers should be here in about ten minutes, if you wish to hold your son." The midwife says, and quietly leaves the room.

The girl with the blonde hair hands the baby to Celine. She cradles him to her chest and smiles broadly at him.

The little boy has a few tufts of golden hair. He has Stephen's mouth, and pallor, while he has Celine's eye shape and bone structure. He is truly beautiful.

"Jace." She whispers. "Jace Stephen Herondale." She finishes. A beautiful name for a beautiful little boy.

"It's a lovely name, Celine." I say. She smiles at me, and I can see she's getting weaker by the moment.

"Tessa, I know I'm not going to live through this, they're going to try the surgery no matter what, but I know it won't be successful. I don't want Jace going to strangers I don't know anything about. I know so much about you, you've always been amazing to me. Tessa, I want you to raise Jace for me." Celine says. I'm honoured that Celine wants me to raise her little boy.

"Oh Celine, of course I will, to the very best of my ability. He'll know just how much both you and Stephen love him." I quietly tell her. She smiles gratefully, and turns her attention back to Jace.

"Mummy loves you so much Jace, aunty Tessa is going to give you an amazing life." She whispers.

A few minutes later the door opens and brother Enoch steps in along with the midwife.

"It's time for your surgery, Ms. Herondale." The midwife says. Celine nods weakly and kisses Jace's forehead again once again tells him how much she loves him, and then hands him to me.

"Thank you so much Tessa, for everything." Celine says. I try to hold back my tears but I fail.

"It was my pleasure Celine. Jace is in safe hands with me." I tell her. She smiles and says

"I know."

A few minutes later she's taken into surgery. I decide to stay the night here with Jace, and travel back to New York tomorrow.

As I sit looking at Jace, his little eyes flutter open, and I let out a gasp, when I see the exact same tawny gold eyes my Jamie had. I thought I'd never see them again. Surprisingly, it isn't painful for me to see Jace has the same eyes as my baby boy, it actually makes me happy. I smile softly at Jace and kiss his forehead.

"I promise I'm going to give you the best life possible, little fella, I love you so much." I tell him. He yawns and grips onto my finger tightly, causing me to fall even more in love with him.

A few hours later, the midwife tells me Celine didn't make it through the surgery. I knew she wouldn't. I'm glad she isn't in pain anymore.

"It's just you and me and now Jace, but that's okay, because we really only need each other, and your Uncle Magnus."I say. Magnus wasn't crazy about Stephen, but there's no way he won't love Jace.

I fall asleep that night in one of the spare rooms of the manner, with my hand dropped into Jace's bassinet, his tiny fist gripping my finger. I'm all he has now, and I'm determined to make sure this little boy has the best possible life.

 **I really hope you enjoyed**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for all the review.**

 ***DISLCAIMER* I own noting, all right to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 2.**

 ***TESSA'S P.O.V.*  
*The next day***

The next morning, Jace wakes me up, crying. When I check the time, I see its 7:30, two hours since Jace last woke to be changed. I might as well get up and take Jace home, now, so I can get him settled, while I decorate his nursery.

So I get up and make a bottle for Jace, and feed it to him, before dressing him in a blue baby grow.

*In New York*  
"Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn." Magnus answers his phone in his usual manner.

"Magnus, it's me, are you busy today?" I ask, glancing at Jace in his bassinet.

"No, why?" Magnus answers.

"Well, you recall how Celine Montclaire was pregnant with Stephen Herondale's child?" I ask.

"Yes. Has she gone into labour?" He asks.

"Well she did last night, and she gave birth to a lovely little boy. But she had a very serious post natal haemorrhage, she was told her survival chance were very low, so she asked me to raise her son, and I agreed. She died shortly after. I need furniture for his nursery, could you help me?" I ask.

"... You're lucky I love you." He says. I smile and relax my shoulders.

"Thank you." I say.

*10 minutes later*  
"So what do you need?" Magnus asks, as he stands beside me in the spare room, which is going to be Jace's nursery.

"Uhm, a crib, a rocking chair, a changing station, paint, diapers, bottles and formula." I say, listing off a few extra things.

"Alright." Magnus says, snapping his fingers, making everything appear. I hate when he does that, it's just as bad as stealing.

"Magnus, you know I hate when you do that!" I say.

"I'll pay for them later darling, would you rather have to wait days, for delivery?" He says, his tone calm. I suppose he's right...

"Well just make sure you pay for it." I say.

"I will my dear, I promise. Where do you want all this?" He asks.

"Um, I was thinking of putting the crib under the window, the rocking chair in the same corner and the changing station against the far wall." I say. Magnus clicks his fingers and everything is in place, along with a few soft toys, in Jace' crib.

"What would you do without me?" Magnus asks, smiling at me.

"Lift a finger." I mumble, but I can't help the smile that creeps onto my face. Before Magnus can respond, Jace starts wailing in his bassinet.

I walk out into the living room and lift him out. He nuzzles his face into my chest, clearly hungry.  
"Aw come on sweet boy, let's get you fed." I coo to him, walking into the kitchen and placing his bassinet down, and then laying him in it.

"What's his name?" Magnus ask, walking in and looking down at Jace.

"Jace, Jace Stephen Herondale." I say, adding formula into Jace's bottle.

"He looks like Stephen." Magnus says. That he does.

"He certainly does, he's going to be a heartbreaker." I say.

"I'm sure he will. He's big for a newborn." Magnus says. Jace _is_ bigger than most newborns, but most Herondale children are.

"I suppose he is, but so are all Herondale babies." I tell Magnus, walking over to Jace and lifting him out of his basket.

"I suppose so. You know Maryse and Robert Lightwood's son, Alec, would be great friend for Jace. He's only a year older than him." Magnus tells me. Jace will need friends, but I'm hoping he'll be friends with Jocelyn Fairchild and Luke Graymark's daughter, who Jocelyn is currently pregnant with.

"Magnus, no harm to that little boy, but I doubt his parents would want him being friends with a boy, who is being raised by a warlock." I say. The Lightwoods were part of Valentine Morgenstern's circle, Valentine drilled the hatred of downworlders into the circle members, and with some it's stuck, others it hasn't. It seems to have stuck with the Lightwoods.

"They like you though, not like me, despite the fact I so generously offered to hold them for the Clave, while they prepare for trail, instead of being in the gard while little Alec goes into care." Magnus says. I forgot about that, no wonder he seems grumpy today.

"Well still, if Jace gets along with Alec, great, but I don't exactly wish to speak to the Lightwoods about the manner. I'm sure Jace will get on with Jocelyn and Luke's daughter." I say.

"Mmm, perhaps. When are you going to have the protective spells put on him?" Magnus asks. I almost forgot about the protective spells. Of course I want Jem to do the job, but for some reason I'm worried about what he may say, now I have Jace.

"I'm not sure, soon." I say, laughing lightly as Jace starts to fall asleep while drinking his bottle.

"Well darling, I best be going, I'll call over tomorrow, alright?" Magnus says.

"Of course, thank you for all your help." I say, as Magnus kisses my cheek.  
"Not a problem darling." He says. He smiles at Jace and lets him grasp his finger. "Now little Herondale, I want you to take good care of your aunty Tessa for me, she's very special, and I love her very much, and she loves you very much, you're so lucky to have her." He says. I smile, Magnus is my closest friend and I don't know what I would do without him.

*Later that day*

As I walk down the steps of the silent city and enter the darkness, Jace starts to wail, clearly frightened. I reposition him so his ear is to my chest, so he can hear my heart beat, which soothes him, as it reminds him of the womb.

When I make it to the first layer of the silent city, I am greeted by Brother Enoch.

 _Miss Gray, how may I help you?_ He asks.

"Brother Enoch, I'm sure you were informed of Celine Herondale's death, after she gave birth?" I ask.

 _Yes._ Is all Enoch says.

"She made me legal guardian of her son Jace, and I'm here to get the protective spells placed on him." I say.

 _That can be arranged, but it may take a while to contact an iron sister._ Enoch says. That gives me an opportunity to take Jace for a walk around central park, like I want to.

"That's alright, I can wait. Is Brother Zachariah available?" I ask.

 _I'm afraid not, he is no longer working with us._ Enoch says. What? Why wouldn't Jem still be working with the New York silent brothers?

Just then, I hear the most familiar voice, but it is no longer an Enoch inside my head.  
"Tessa." I turn around to see a man of about 21, standing tall, with ink black hair and a silver streak through it. I instantly know who this man is.

"Jem." I whisper.

 **Hope you enjoyed, I decided to have Jem come out of the brother hood early because I feel it works. I have good background as to how it worked as well, which will be explained next chapter .**

 **Also, I think this story will keep skipping forward in time, as in for 3/4 chapters, Jace will be a new born, then a toddler for another 3/4, etc. Right up to adulthood. I feel it would be easier that way.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, I just haven't wanted to write in a while.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 3.**

 ***Tessa's P.O.V.*  
** "Jem." I whisper in disbelief. I can't believe it, he's Jem again, no longer brother Zachariah. He's my Jem, the boy I've longed for, since I was sixteen.

"Tessa, maybe we should go elsewhere, and I'll explain everything to you." He says. An explanation would be good right now. So I nod and we make our way up the steps and out into the sunshine. We sit on a bench, outside the graveyard.

"Well, last night I had this... dream... of sorts. I was in the silent city, alone, in the dream, and suddenly there was this blinding light and Celine Herondale stood before me. I knew instantly she was an angel, not a ghost. She smiled at me and she came over and took my hand and said 'My son needs a father' and then I felt this heat radiating throughout my whole body, it got hotter and hotter and soon I felt like I was being burnt alive. I woke up screaming, and I caught a glimpse of my reflection, off the sink, and I saw I was me again." He explains. It must've been the heavenly fire that cured him of the brotherhood. I can't believe I actually have him back.

"I can't believe you're here..."I whisper, looking into his amazing brown eyes. He smiles softly and says

"I can't either, but I'm so glad I am." Instead of responding, I lean in and kiss him, like I've wanted to for so, so long. He doesn't hesitate to kiss me back. We're broken out of our trance, when Jace lets out a wail, from the sling he rests in, which lies across my chest. I pull back from Jem, and peer down at Jace, I fed him and changed him before I left the house, and he doesn't look to be tired or in pain. I think he's jealous, the cutie.

"Aw, Jace, are you jealous? Was I not paying enough attention to you?" I coo to him, lifting him up and kissing his forehead.

"Tessa, he's beautiful. I heard what you said to brother Enoch. It's amazing of you to do this for Celine, you're an amazing mother." He says. I smile softly at him, wondering if I should call myself Jace's mother. I'll tell him about Celine and Stephen, when I think the time is right, no matter what.

"Thank you." I say, not mentioning that he would be an amazing father to Jace, in case he doesn't want to be.

"Well, Celine wants Jace to have a daddy, and clearly she wants me to be his dad. So... may I hold our son?" He asks. I smile softly, I love Jace as though he were my own, and I love hearing Jem call himself Jace's father, and Jace our son.

"Of course." I say, gently passing Jace to him. When I do, Jem's whole face lights up in delight.

"Hi little buddy, I'm your daddy, and I already love you so much, you're perfect, I promise I'll always be here for you." He coos. I was right, he's amazing already.

Jem kisses Jace's forehead, and smiles his bright smile. I don't think I've ever seen him happier.

"I know things are going extremely quickly, so if you're uncomfortable with anything, just tell me and I'll stop." Jem says.

"Things are going fast, but I'm okay with that. I've wanted to be with you from the moment I met you, you know that. And if we're together, and I'm raising Jace, it only makes sense that you raise him with me."I say. Jem grins and says  
"Well, shall we go home?" Home, the house will certainly feel more homely with Jem there. When I took Jace home with me for the first time, the atmosphere of the house definitely changed, in a good way I wonder what it will be like now Jem is there, along with Jace, now we're finally a family.

*2 years later*

"Jace! Be careful! You're going to drop that poor cat on his head." I warn my now two-year-old son, as he picks up Magnus' cat, Chairman Meow, and walks over to the couch with him. Magnus has grown fond of our Jace, and even lets Jace call him 'Uncle Magnus'. He's surprisingly good with him, though Jace is closest to Jem, without a doubt.

"Yeah Jace, maybe you should put him down." Jem says, much calmer sounding than I was.

"Oh he's fine, falling from that distance won't do any damage." Magnus says, ruffling Jace's hair, affectionately.

Jace soon gets board of the cat. When he does, he runs over to me.

"Mommy, I tired." He says. Jem and I agreed to let Jace grow up calling us mom and dad, but when the time comes when he's older, we'll tell him exactly what happened to his parents, and why he was placed in our care.

"Oh, we'll go home soon sweetheart, and you can lie on the couch and have a rest." I tell him. Before Jace can respond, there's a knock on the door.

Jem- who was standing beside the door- opens it, to reveal a tall, willowy, young woman, with auburn red hair. Beside her stands a tall, square-shouldered man, with curly brown hair and crooked glasses. In her arms, the woman is obviously holding a child, covered by a blanket. The girl looks terrified, and as though she has been crying.

"I-I'm looking for Magnus Bane." The woman quietly says, looking down the whole time. The man beside her slips his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He must be her partner.

"You're at the right place, though I don't recall making any appointments with Nephilim." Magnus says, walking over to stand beside Jem, and glancing at the clearly faded runes, on the woman's arms. She seems familiar, I'm certain I've seen her before.

"I'm not associated with that world anymore, Mr. Bane. My name is Jocelyn Fairchild, and I desperately need your help." The auburn-haired woman says. So that's who she is. I never met Jocelyn, officaly, but I know who she is, and I have seen her before.

"Valentine Morgenstern's wife." Magnus says.

"No, no longer. Please, I hate to be of bother, but I don't know who else to go to, I really need your help." Jocelyn says. Magnus eyes her and the man beside her, before ushering them inside. Jace knows very little of the shadow world, but anything he will know, will come from me or Jem, and not someone he overheard. So I pick him up, and walk over to Jem.

"I think is our queue to leave."I quietly say, resting my hand on the inside of his arm. He nods and quickly slips his coat on, before handing me Jace's.

"Why do have to leave mommy?" Jace asks.

"Because Uncle Magnus is busy, so we can't stay." I tell him, buttoning up his little coat.

"We'll come back tomorrow, though." Jem assures him.

I turn my back to get my coat, and when I turn back, Jace is on the other side of the room, talking to a little girl with short orange hair. She's obviously Jocelyn's daughter. I see the man who was with Jocelyn, watching Jocelyn's daughter, and Jace, with a small smile on his face.

"Looks like our little girl is making friends, Josie." He says. I hope Jace doesn't anything of the shadow world to the little girl.

"Jace, come on buddy we have to go." Jem calls to our son.

"But I pway with Clawy, daddy!" Jace retorts, being his usual stubborn self.

"You can play with Clary some other time." The broad-shouldered man says.

"Luke! He's a shadowhunter; we agreed to raise our daughter away from that!" Jocelyn hisses. When she says 'Luke', it snaps in my mind that this man is Lucian Graymark; he was Valentine's _parabatia,_ until he was bitten by a werewolf and turned into one.

"Alright, calm down Josie, he's just a little boy." Luke says. Clearly he's eager for Clary and Jace to make friends. I am too, and hopefully they will, once Jocelyn knows how little Jace knows of the shadow world.

"Okay, Jace we really have to go, come on buddy." Jem says.

"Aww! Okay, bye Clawy." Jace says. Little Clary- who is a good few months younger than Jace, smiles around her pacifier and waves at him.

*That night*  
"Daddy, Clawy is my bestest fwiend, I wanna pway with her again!" I hear Jace tell Jem, while Jem puts him to bed.

"Well we'll see buddy, mommy and I half to talk to her mommy and daddy first." Jem answers.

"Okay. Night daddy, love you." Jace tells him. I know Jem is giving him a hug, like he always does before Jace goes to sleep.

"I love you too buddy, sleep well." Jem says.

I hope Jocelyn allows Jace and Clary to be friends, they would be good company for each other, and I could help Jocelyn get used to this sort of life.

There's suddenly on a knock on the front door. It's 8:00pm, who would be calling at this time? Magnus is going out with Catrina and Ragnor, tonight, so I doubt it's him.

When I open the door, a woman who is probably in her fifties, stands there.

"Can I help you?"I ask, slightly confused as to why this woman is here.

"Are you Theresa Herondale?" She asks. I've reverted back to using my married name, since Jace's name is Jace Stephen Herondale-Carstairs, so when he's growing up, he'll think we just decided to give him my name as well as Jem's.

"Yes." I calmly answer.

"My name is Imogen Herondale, I'm Stephen's mother. And I would like to meet my grandson."

 **I really hope you enjoyed, there will be jumps like this every few chapters, so this will probably be a short enough story, but I'll try to make it as long as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thanks so much for all the reviews.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, all rights to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 4.**

 ***Tessa's P.O.V.*  
** I don't know why I'm shocked by Imogen showing up; of course she wants to meet Jace.

"Jace has just gone to sleep, my apologies. But you're more than welcome to call around tomorrow."I say. Imogen is quiet for a while, her lips pressed together tightly. She nods curtly and leaves. Ever since Marcus and Stephen died, she has been cruel, cold and harsh.

"Who was that?" Jem asks, walking up to me.

"Imogen Herondale, she wanted to meet Jace, but I told her she could call back tomorrow." I tell Jem. He nods understandingly and says

"Well you were right about Jace getting along with Clary." He certainly likes Clary, which is great. I hope Jocelyn has no issues with him and Clary being friends.

"He sure does, I just hope Jocelyn has no issues with them being friends, once I explain everything to her." I say, walking into the bedroom I share with Jem, and taking my hair out of the ponytail I had tied it in.

When Jem doesn't answer after a few minutes, I turn around to see him reading a letter, with his brows furrowed. "Is everything okay?" I ask, walking up to him.

"Oh, yes, sorry. It's from Robert Lightwood; he wants me to go over to the institute tomorrow, to discuss something to do with politics, with him. I'd really rather not, he's a bit of bigot, Robert, I'm afraid he may say something about you and Jace." Jem tells me. Robert Lightwood _is_ a bigot, and I wouldn't put it past him to say something about the blood that runs in my veins, and in turn in Jace's. But he would probably say much worse, if he were ignored by Jem.

"Are you going to go?" I ask.

"Yes, I suppose I better. He wants me over at around 4:00p.m. Hopefully Imogen will be here before that. Are you okay to look after Jace?" Jem asks. Unfourtenetley I promised to help a young pregnant girl, who is unsure of her options.

"Oh James, I wish I could, but I've got a client at 4:00 p.m. I would take Jace, but it's a rather serious matter." I explain. Jem doesn't appear in the least bit annoyed.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll just take him with me, he can play with Alec and Isabelle, and should he need me, he always knows his daddy is never too far away." Jem says, smiling his smile that would light up a while room, as he mentions our son.

"Exactly, and if you aren't finished by the time I'm finished, I'll come pick Jace up."I tell him.

"Sounds perfect." He says, leaning in and kissing me.

*The next day*

"Daddy when we go see Awec and Izzy, is Clawy gonna be there too?" Jace asks, as Jem buttons up Jace's shirt.

"No, buddy, she lives in a house with her mommy and daddy, like you do." Jem tells him.

"Aww, I weally wanna pway with her again!"He says, scrunching his nose up as Jem smoothes Jace's golden hair down.

"I know baby, I'm gonna talk to her mommy about you playing with her again, soon, okay?" I say. Jace nods and says

"How come daddy's fwiend wants to see me?" He's referring to Imogen, who we told him is a friend of Jem's.

"She just does baby, don't worry it will be fine." I say, just as there is a knock on the front door. Jace lets out a little gasp and hides his face in Jem's chest. "What's wrong baby?"I ask.

"I no wanna see daddy's fwiend!"He says. Oh my poor baby... if it's going to upset him that much, Imogen can come back when Jace is older.

"Why not?" Jem asks.

"I ascarded, I no wike new people." He says, clinging onto Jem.

"But you loved meeting Clary, and you're excited to meet Alec and Izzy, right?" Jem says.  
"Yeah, but I no wike new big people." He says.

"Baby, will you please talk to Imogen, jut for a few minutes?" I ask. Jace frantically shakes his head and says

"No! No, mommy pwease!" Oh my poor little baby, I'm not going to make him do this, no way.

"Okay, baby, relax, I'll send her away."I gently tell him, kissing his cheek.

"Well, where is my grandson?" Imogen asks, the minute I open the door.

"I'm sorry, Imogen, but you're going to have to come back when Jace is a bit older, he's only two now and he's terrified to meet someone new, I won't force him to do this. By all means, when he's about 8 or 9, come back, but for now, he's too young." I firmly tell her.

"I see... well I can see from this that my grandson is in good hands. The fact you won't force him to do something like this, shows you are a good mother. My main priority was knowing he is safe and cared for and loved, which he clearly is. Thank you, Ms. Gray." Imogen says, shocking me. I thought she would try to push past me, I assumed she would fight tooth and nail to see Jace. Out of shock, all I manage to do is nod politely, and watch as she makes her way down the sun lit pathway.

*Jem's P.O.V.*

"Who will be looking after the children? Jace isn't very good with older people, he could easily be frightened." I ask Robert, worried out of my mind about my little boy.

"No need to worry, James, Hodge will take good care of him, Maryse trusts him enough to make him godfather of Isabelle, and if she trusts him then so do I." Robert says. That doesn't reassure me at all. Maryse would be someone similar, in ways, to Tessa, and therefore wouldn't frighten Jace. But a complete stranger like Hodge probably will.

"He's just not very good, socially with older people, yet, so I can't help but worry."I say, wringing my hands together.

"James, this discussion will take twenty minutes maximum, Isabelle and Alec know where I am if they need me, and therefore they will be able to take Jace to you, should he need you." Robert tells me. That is quiet reassuring...

"Alright, let's just get this done so I can get back to my sweet little boy." I say, missing Jace already.

*15 minutes later*  
"Daddy!" Jace happily exclaims, upon seeing me. When Robert and I arrived, he was happily playing with Isabelle, who is a few months short of two. Little Alec, who is three, is sitting away from Jace and Isabelle, seemingly content to watch Hodge work.

"Hey Jace, is this your girlfriend?" I tease, whilst scooping him into my arms. His wrinkles his nose up in disgust.

"Ewww! No! Izzy's my fwiend!"He says.

"What do you think of boys, apart from your brother, Izzy?" Robert asks, lifting the toddler into his arms.

"They yucky!" Isabelle exclaims.  
"Good, keep thinking that way." Robert says, and then presses a kiss to his daughter's raven black hair, which, like almost everything else about Isabelle, is identical to Robert's. Looking at the two of them, it's like seeing a much younger, female version of Robert. Despite his flaws, he clearly loves his daughter, and seems like a good father.

"We better go home, buddy." I say to Jace. He nods and yawns, worn out from playing with Isabelle.

"James, you are more than welcome to take Jace over to play with Isabelle and Alec, anytime. He's great company for them." Robert says. I wonder why he didn't say 'You and Tessa'. Though I think I can guess.

"Thank you, Robert, I appreciate the offer. Say Bye, Jace." I tell my little boy, who cheerfully waves at Izzy and Robert.

*Tessa's P.O.V.*  
*2 weeks later*  
"What's the point in even taking this test, Tessa? It's obvious you're pregnant." Magnus calls into the bathroom, from the hallway. Lately I've had all the symptoms of pregnancy, and today I told Magnus. I wanted to take a few mundane pregnancy tests first, just so I could have an accurate enough idea, before Magnus checks me over.

"You know why! I told you millions of times." I say, opening the bathroom door, after setting the 3rd pregnancy test on the counter.

"Still, if you want this done before James and Jace come home, it'd be easier for me to check you over."He says, walking up beside me.

"Well you can, when this result comes up." I say. A few minutes later, a plus sign appears in the window of the test, just like the others. Three positives in a row, I doubt that's faulty.

"Looks like there's another Carstairs on the way."Magnus teases.  
"Will you confirm it?"I ask, quirking my eyebrow at him.

"Of course, lie on the couch and pull your top up."He says, pointing to the living room. I do as he asks. I gasp as his cold, heavily ringed fingers, land on my stomach. He doesn't say anything, but I see his stupid grin.

"Well, congratulations darling, you're pregnant."

 **I really hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you want to see in other chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thank for the reviews, glad you enjoyed!**

 ***Disclaimer* I only own Jessa's unborn baby, the rest of the rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 4.**

 ***TESSA'S P.O.V.*  
** "Really?" I ask Magnus, pulling my shirt up and pushing myself into sitting position. This is some of the best news I've ever received!

"Yes really, you're about two months along. Congratulations darling." Magnus says. Oh this is perfect! I've wanted another baby for so long, and Jem has too, I can see it in the way he looks at Jace's baby pictures. I can't wait to tell Jem, he'll be elated!

"Thank you, Magnus." I say.  
"Not a problem my dear, would you like to know the sex?" He asks. I nod, pressing my hands to my stomach.

"It's a girl." He says. A girl... my youngest is going to be a girl, while my oldest is a boy, just like Jamie and Lucie. I soon feel heartache, along with joy.

"Oh... I'm due around the end of March, right?"I ask, adding everything up in my head.

"Approximately, yes." Magnus says. Well, at least my little girl is going to be born at the end of March, and not the start, which is around the time I found out I was pregnant with my Jamie. At least now, I won't have to mourn him on his half-sister's birthday. "Are you okay, darling?" Magnus asks, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Y-yes I'm fine, just... this baby is a girl, and she's going to be my youngest, and Jace is a boy, and he's my oldest, just like Lucie and Jamie. I was afraid I may be due around the begging of March, which is when I found out I was expecting James, I didn't want to mourn him every year, on his half sister's birthday." I say.

"Oh Tess." Magnus says, sympathy in his tone, as he hugs me tightly. "At least you have Jace and your little girl now." He says. He's right, ever since I adopted Jace, I've been able to see the joy in life again, see the magic in it. And in turn, when I think of Jamie and Lucie, I don't only think about the fact I'll never see them again, but more so now, about the fact that they were two beautiful miracles. And with Jem, it's easier on Will's birthday, our wedding anniversary, and the anniversary of his death, because we can mourn him together.

"Yeah, you're right. Jace really has brought the joy out in life, again, and I know my little girl will too. You really are the best Magnus; you've always been my saving grace."I say, pulling back from the embrace. Magnus smiles and grabs my hand.  
"I'm your _best_ friend Tessa; it's my job to be here for you. I love you, and I would do anything for you, and you know that. I'm always here darling, if you need me at all." He says. I'm so grate full for this cat-eyed man, in my life. I love him to death, and he has never been anything but good to me. I don't know where I would've ended up without him, after William's death.

"I love you too Magnus, so much. And I want you to be this little one's godfather, and Jace's. Should anything ever happen to Jem and I, there's no one we'd rather our children go to, than you." I say. Magnus smiles softly, clearly touched by this.  
"That means so much to me Tess, thank you." He says.

"Anything for my Magnus." I say, hugging him once again.

*Later that day*

"Jem, I have something to tell you, something wonderful." I say, as Jem and I stand before the fire, in the living room.

"What is it, love?" He asks, slipping his arms around my waist. I smile down at my still-flat stomach, and then look back up at Jem.

"I'm pregnant; you're going to be a dad again." I tell him, whilst taking his hand and pressing it to my stomach. His eyes light up, as does his whole face, and his mouth widens out into a smile.  
"Oh Tess! This is amazing! I love you so much!" He exclaims, hugging me tightly.

"I'm two months, with a little girl, _our_ little girl."I say. Jem pulls back, and looks at my stomach, grinning widely.

"Hi baby girl, I'm your daddy." He coos.

"But you're my daddy!"Jace suddenly says. Jem and I turn around, to see our son standing in the doorway of the living room, pouting. Jem smiles and walks over and picks him up, and then walks back to me.

"Of course I am, but I'm this baby's daddy too, and I love you both so, so much, and I always will." He assures Jace.

"But I wike it with just you, me and mommy!" Jace says. I thought he'd react better...  
"But Jace, honey, your little sister is in my tummy, and she's going to be here soon, and she'll need you to love her and take care of her, and mind her when you guys go to school."I say.

"No! I no wike baby." Jace says, glaring at my stomach. Oh god, what if he always hates her?

"Jace, why don't you go play in your room for a while, and I'll be in, in a second okay?" Jem says.

"Otay." Jace says. Jem lets him down, and he happily runs off.

"What happens if he never warms up to her?"I worriedly ask, looking at Jem with concern.

"He will, Tess, of course he will. He's been an only child for two years, and he's had hardly any contact with other kids his age, of course he's going to be jealous. But he will warm up to the idea of the baby." Jem assures me.

"I hope so." I say, looking down.

"He will, Tess, I promise."Jem says, hugging me tightly.

*4 months later*  
"Hey Jace, come'er, I want you to feel something." I say; cradling my swollen stomach, as the baby continue to kick.

Jace clambers onto my lap, and looks at me with curious golden eyes. I take his small hand and place it on my belly, where the baby is kicking. "That's your sister, she's saying hi."I gently tell him. He breaks into a smile and says

"Hi my baby sista, I your big brother Jace, I wove you wots, I can't wait to meet you." He says. Oh I'm so glad he's changed his attitude toward the baby. "What her name, mama?" Jace asks, looking up at me.

"Jessamine Katherine Carstairs, but Jessie will be her nickname." I say. Jem and I agreed to name our daughter after Jessamine, about a month ago. Despite her betrayal, she did do her best to help us find Mortmain, and her spirit has been protecting the London institute since she died.

"I wove you Jessie." Jace says to my belly. Just then, there's a knock on the front door. I stand up with Jace in my arms, and make my way to the door.

When I open it, I see Luke Graymark/Garroway, standing there with Clary in his arms, and Jocelyn behind him.

"Jacey!" Clary happily exclaims, the minute she sees Jace.

"Clawy!"Jace exclaims, equally as happy.

"I was thinking Clary really needs a good friend, and ever since you explained everything to me, I couldn't think of someone better for her, than your Jace."Jocelyn says.

 **Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews.**

 **Chapter 6.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Jessa's baby. Rest of the rights to Cassandra Clare.**

 ***TESSA'S P.O.V.***

I'm glad Jocelyn is okay with Clary and Jace being friends, at least now Jace has someone closer to him in age, other than the baby.

"Come in." I say, opening the door wider. Luke places Clary beside Jace, and she and Jace immediately run off together.

Luke starts a conversation with Jem, whilst standing in the doorway, where they can see the kids, while Jocelyn and I sit at the kitchen table.

"Congratulations on your pregnancy." Jocelyn quietly says. I smile warmly at her, whilst resting my hand on my bump.

"Thank you, Jem and I are delighted." I say, rubbing my bump.

"I'm sure you are. How far along are you?" Jocelyn asks.

"Nearly six months." I tell her.

"Jace must be excited."Jocelyn remarks.

"Well at first he wasn't happy about it at all, but he's grown use to the idea now, and does seem more excited about the baby. Do you think you and Luke will have another, someday?"I gently ask. Jocelyn shakes her head and says

"I need to focus on keeping Clary safe and away from the shadow world; I couldn't give that all my attention if I were to have another one."

"I understand, this little one was a big surprise, but the best surprise I've ever gotten." I say, smiling down at my large baby bump.

"Clary was a surprise too, but a good one, the best one, in fact." She says.

"Little Clary, she's Valentine's isn't she?"I quietly ask. Jocelyn immediately loses her relaxed posture and quickly says

"Yes, but I'd rather not talk about it." I can't blame her for that.  
"Alright. When will Clary be two?" I ask.  
"The end of August." She says. So she's seven months younger than Jace.

"Jace is very fond of her; he's been desperate to play with her since that day at Magnus'." I say. Jocelyn smiles softly and says

"Clary's been dying to see him too; she always says he's her best friend."

Before we can say anything else, Clary and Jace run back in, straight over to Jem and Luke. They're so adorable together.  
"Aw you two are so close, and cute, maybe you'll get married."I tease the pair. They both look horrified.

"Ewww! No way, Clawy's my bestest fwiend!" Jace says.

"Boys not nice." Clary says, cuddling into Luke's chest.

"I am so glad you think that, Clarissa." Luke says, holding her close and kissing her forehead.

"Tired daddy." Clary says, knotting her hand into Luke's flannel shirt.

"We better be going then." Jocelyn says, standing up and walking over to Clary and Luke.

"Bye Jacey." Clary quietly says, already fighting to keep her beautiful green eyes open.

"Bye Clawy." Jace says.

"Do you think you'll love Jessie as much as you love Clary?" I ask Jace, after Jocelyn, Luke and Clary have left.

"Yeah! She be my otha best fwiend." Jace says. I'm so glad to hear him say that.

"Good, I'm glad. Jessie's going to need her big brother." I tell him, rubbing my bump. Jace puts his hand in the middle of my belly and rests his head on my chest.

"Don't wowwy Jessie, I always wove you." He says. As if answering him, Jessie kicks, quiet hard. "She wove me too?" Jace asks me. I hug him tightly and say

"Of course she does baby boy, so much."

*3 months later*

"Is she okay?" I weakly ask Jem. I just gave birth to Jessie, in the silent city, but she's currently being checked over. I haven't even caught a glimpse of her, Jem has though.

"She's perfect, Tess." He says. Moments later, Enoch reappears with a tiny bundle in his arms, Jessie. He places her on my chest and leaves again.

I look down into my daughter's face. The first thing I see is her shock of black hair, just like Jem's. It curls like mine. She has Jem's nose and mouth, and my bone structure and pallor. She's absolutely perfect.

"She's perfect." I quietly whisper, stroking her dark curls. Jem nods and kisses Jessie's little forehead.

"Jessamine Katherine Carstairs." He whispers. The name suits her. When Jace goes to school, we'll likely put his name down as Jace Carstairs, instead of Jace Herondale-Carstairs, so he and Jessie can have the same name.

"Our perfect girl." I say.

"I think it's about time she met her brother, don't' you?" Jem says.

 **I really hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you would like to see in future chapters and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, I've been struggling with my anxiety for the past while and just haven't felt like writing this chapter.**

 ***DISCLAIMER: I only own Jessie Carstairs, all other rights to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter7.**

 ***TESSA'S P.O.V.***

"Jace, this is your baby sister, Jessie." I tell him, as I place my daughter in his arms. Jace looks at her like she's a precious jewel.

"Wow... Hi Jessie, I your big bwotha, Jace, I wove you wots." He quietly says.

"Looks like she really loves you Jace." I say, as Jessie stares up at him through her deep brown eyes, identical to Jem's.

Jace smiles and kisses his sister's forehead.

"She weally pwetty, and wook wike daddy." He says. She certainly resembles Jem, much more than she resembles me.

"She certainly does."I say.

A while later, Magnus comes in, with a bunch of flowers and a little red bag dangling from his wrist.

"For the beautiful new mother."He says, setting the flowers on my nightstand. "And something for my favourite niece and nephew."He says, opening the bag and taking out a small brown bare and handing it Jace, who immediately hugs it to his chest.

"Thanks Uncle Magnus! You the best!" Jace says. Magnus smiles at him and says

"You're very welcome." He then takes out a silver charm bracelet and hands it to me, and when he does, I see he had 'Jessamine' engraved on it. There was clearly no room for her full name, or her date of birth. But it's perfect, all the same.

"Oh Magnus, its perfect, thank you so much."I say, handing the bracelet to Jem to keep safe, until Jessie is old enough to wear it and not break it.

"Not a problem, my dear. May I hold her?" He asks.

"Of course." I say, handing Jessie to him. He smiles softly down at her, and holds her with care and caution.

"Well hello there miss Jessie, I'm your Uncle Magnus, your favourite person. I love you just as much as I love your mommy and brother, which is very, very much." He coos to her. He's so amazing with her already, and he's always been so good with Jace, I don't know what I'd do without him.

*The next day*

I sigh in relief as Jessie finally falls asleep, after screaming her lungs off for the best part of an hour.

"Thank you." I quietly whisper, looking upwards. Just then there's a knock on the door, and Jessie starts screaming again. I groan and lift her up, bouncing her gently, while I make my way to the front door. "Oh Jessie, please go to sleep, mommy has a very sore head, and you're really not helping it." I quietly beg of my newborn. But she doesn't stop.

"I'll get her a bottle, maybe she's hungry." Jem says, walking past me. That's a good idea.

When I open the door, I see Jocelyn Fairchild with Clary by her side. The minute she sees Jessie crying in my arms, she gets a look of guilt on her face.  
"Tessa, I'm so sorry, Clary wanted to see Jace, and we were walking past... I had no idea you had the baby." Jocelyn says.

"It's alright, don't worry. I'm sure Jace would love some company, don't worry, you won't hear Jessie crying, in Jace's room." I say, looking at Clary for the last part.

Jace comes downstairs a minute later, just as Jem is about to get him, whilst I feed Jessie.

"Clawy!" He says, rushing over to her. He grabs her hand and pulls her over to me.

"This is my sista Jessie, I wove her wots, she wook wike my daddy." He says. Clary looks at Jessie the same way Jace did.

"Wow..." She quietly says.

"Would you like to hold her?"I ask, a moment later, when I finish winding Jessie.

"Yes pwease." Clary says, climbing up beside me. I place Jessie in her small arms and help her support her head.

"Mommy, I want a sista." Clary says, looking at Jocelyn.

"Uh... we'll see, Clary."She says. That seems good enough for Clary, and after a few minutes, she and Jace run off, happy as can be.

*4 years later*

*JEM'S P.O.V.*

"He's gorgeous, congratulations." I say to Maryse and Robert Lightwood. Maryse just gave birth to her third child, a boy, Maxwell Joseph Lightwood. Though, for a couple with a newborn, they don't seem too happy.

"I want a brother." Jace- who is now six- says. I would love another baby, but Tessa had a very complicated pregnancy with Jessie, and I wouldn't want to put her through that again.

"We'll see." Tessa says, placing a hand on Jace's shoulder.

"You okay Jessie?" I quietly ask my four year old, as she cuddles into my side.

"Tired." She says, rubbing her eyes. I hug her tightly and kiss the top of her head.

"We'll be home soon, sweetheart." I tell her.

*Tessa's P.O.V.*

"Are you sure you're alright, Maryse?" I ask, just before leaving to go home.

"No, I'm not." She quietly says.

"What's wrong?" I ask, sitting down in a chair beside her bed. I hope Robert hasn't done something to hurt her.

"Robert's been sleeping with another woman, for quite some time, he was going to leave me for her but then I fell pregnant with Max." She quietly says. That's awful! I can't believe Robert would do that to his wife and kids. He's awful.

"Maryse, I'm so sorry."I say.

"That's not all. Just before I went into labour with Max, Robert told me that his mistress, Annamaire Highsmith, she's pregnant with his child."

 **This was the only ending I could think of, and I'm sorry for the wait but I am so stuck for ideas. Let me know what you want to see in other chapters, please, I am stumped, I've got nothing left. I'll accept any ideas. I hope you enjoyed, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all, thank you for all the reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own baby Jessie and Robert and Annemarie's unborn child. All other rights to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 8.**

 ***TESSA'S P.O.V.***

"Maryse, I'm so sorry. Do you know what will happen?" I ask. She looks down at little Max in her arms, and I see tears well in her eyes.

"He's asked me for a divorce..." She quietly says. Oh the poor woman.

"Maryse, he is not worth it, he's not worth your tears or pain. You have three beautiful children whom you love very much, and they love you right back. You're a wonderful mother and If Robert wants to leave you for his mistress, then he's a fool, and it's his loss." I tell Maryse.

"You really think I'm a good mother?"She quietly asks. Of course she is, she clearly loves her children very much, and is willing to do anything for them.

"Absolutely." I say. She smiles softly and says

"Annamaire, she's roughly six months pregnant. So that means, just three months after Robert knocked me up, he knocks her up too.

On the night Max was conceived, I thought everything was going to work out, I thought we could be happy again.

It was the first time we'd slept together in months, and I was convinced he'd chosen me over Annamaire. And when I found out I was pregnant, I was delighted, because I thought Max was exactly what Robert and I needed, another beautiful baby we made together.

When I envisioned telling him, I thought it would be like when I told him I was pregnant with Alec. I thought he would shout with joy, and kiss my belly and talk to the baby, but he didn't. He just looked at me and told me he didn't care, didn't care if I kept 'it' or not." Maryse tells me. Robert really is vile. Jessie was a huge surprise, and Jem was over the moon when I told him about her. Even if he wasn't, he would still support me, because he loves me.

"So you're going to give him the divorce?"I ask. Maryse nods and says

"He wanted me to do it when I was pregnant, but I was too afraid of what the removal of the runes, might do to Max."

"Like I said, he's an idiot to leave you; you're far too good for him. If you ever need any help, I'm more than happy to help you."I tell her. She smiles lightly and says  
"Thank you, Tessa."

*ROBERT'S P.O.V.*  
"I swear to the angel, Robert, She only kicks like that when she hears your voice." Annamaire tells me. We're expecting a daughter, and she's always kicking. But I love to feel her kicks, I love seeing Annemarie's bump. I love knowing that she's having my child. I love her so much more than I ever loved Maryse. I do love Alexander, Isabelle and Max, but not as much as I love the little girl Annamaire and I are having.

"She needs a name." I say, kissing Anna's swollen stomach. "Something traditional." I add.

"How about Adele?" Anna asks me. Adele, Adele Lightwood. I like the sound of it, very much.

"Yes, I like it. Adele Lightwood." I say.

"You know she should be brought up around Izzy, Alec and Max. It's only fair they know their sister." Anna says.

"She's only their half sister." I quietly say.

"Still, Robert, they have a right to know each other." She says.

"We'll see." I say.

"You should go home to Maryse and Max, they'll need you." Anna says. Why won't she stop rambling on about the family I don't want?

"No, I want to stay here with you. You need me just as much." I say.

"No I don't, I'm pregnant, the baby is in my womb, I've just got to eat healthy and stay well, there's nothing else I can do, I can manage on my own. Maryse, on the other hand, just gave birth, and it can't be easy to handle a newborn." She says. I don't want to go back to them; I don't love them half as much as I love Anna and Adele.

"Anna, don't you see I love you ten times more than I love Maryse, and I love Adele more than I love Alexander, Isabelle and Max. The moment Maryse gets me that divorce, I'm out, I don't want anything to do with her again, even if it means not seeing my kids again." I say. Anna gets a furious look in her eyes, and she pushes herself off the couch.

"You're not even going to help the poor woman?" She asks. Why would I?

"No, of course not. All my attention will be on you and Adele." I say.  
"You're awful! Bailing on your kids just because you don't want to be around Maryse." She says, anger in her tone.

"But Anna, that way I'll be able to focus purely on you and Adele." I say.  
"That's not what I want Robert. I agreed to marry you because I thought we could be happy, and you would still give Maryse the help she needs. But you won't, you're too selfish. Instead you're going to walk out on your kids. Well, I hope it breaks your heart to know that Alec will be crying for his dad when he's lonely, and Isabelle will be crying for her daddy when she trips, and Max, well he won't even know you. I also hope it breaks your heart to know, that I don't want anything to do with you anymore. The wedding is off, and you are coming nowhere near my daughter." Anna takes her engagement ring off and throws it at me.

She marches down the hall and to the bedroom, where she begins to stuff everything into a suitcase.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Leaving." She says.

"Where are you going?" I ask, as she zips the suitcase closed and lugs it off the bed.

"Like I'm going to tell you. Like I said, wedding's off. And as far as I'm concerned, you're not the father of my child."And with that, she walks out the front door, still carrying my child within her. I have officially lost everything.

*TESSA'S P.O.V.*  
"Jace, why aren't you playing with Clary and Simon?" I ask, as he walks out of his bedroom. Simon is a little mundane boy Clary met a school. She's as close with him as she is Jace, but Jace doesn't seem too fond of him.

"I don't like Simon! I'm Clary's best friend, not him!" He says.

"But you can have lots of best friends." I say.

"Yeah, Clawy your bestest fwiend, and me!" Jessie says.

"Exactly." I say.

"I don't want to play with Simon." Jace says.

"Okay, well I'm going over to the institute, Jessie's coming with me, and if your dad's not back by the time I'm leaving, you have to come with me." I tell Jace.

"Okay." He says.  
"Where daddy, mama?" Jessie asks me.

"He's just gone to the shop." I tell her.

"I miss him." She quietly says.

"He'll be back by the time we come home, okay?" I say. She nods sadly, and saunters over to Jace, who hugs her tightly and says

"Don't be sad Jessie! Daddy will be back soon! And you got me to play with!" He says.

*The institute*

"You okay Alec?" Jace asks the young boy. Alec looks down and says

"I'm sad because my dad left, he not coming back." Oh poor Alec. No father should ever walk out on their child.

"I miss my daddy too." Jessie says.

"That not the same, Jessie, our daddy come back." Jace explains.

"Oh. But your mommy's weally nice!" Jessie says.

"Yeah... I just miss my dad..." Alec quietly says.

"When I get sad, or when I miss my mom or dad, when they go away for a little while, I play, so I don't think about it. Me and Jessie always play together, and it's fun! You wanna play with us?" Jace asks. Look at him; I'm so proud of him.

"Okay..." Alec quietly says. By the end of the day, Alec and Jace are best friends and don't want to leave each other's sides. But Jessie is getting very tired, so we need to go home.

"Jace, come on baby you can come back tomorrow, Jessie's tried, baby." I say.

"Oh, sorry Jessie! Bye Alec!" Jace says. Alec smiles at him and waves goodbye.

 **I really hope you enjoyed, especially Alec and Jace bonding. Please keep sending in your ideas and wants for other chapters.**

 **Thanks to BookButterfly 11, for the idea of Jace being jealous of Simon and Alec and Jace bonding.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, sorry for the wait, I had to sort out a few things for this chapter, which I need to talk about.**

 **Although the two people who voted on the poll wanted me to wait to skip ahead to Jace and Clary being teens, I couldn't, I had no ideas for them being little left. I've got a big storyline planned for now when they're teenagers.**

 **The story will likely be from Jace, Clary and Jessie's P.O.V. from now on, instead of Jem and Tessa, but we will probably still get their point of views from time to time.**

 **So, from this chapter on, Clary and Jace are sixteen, Jessie is fourteen, Alec is 18, Isabelle is sixteen and Max is 9. Oh and Robert and Annamarie's daughter, Adele (Addie) is the same age as Max, 9.**

 **I also want to inform you that hardly any of the events from City Of Bones, or any of the books, will transpire throughout this series, it wouldn't fit in right with the storyline I have planned.**

 ***Disclaimer* I only own Jessie and Addie (Adele) all other rights to Cassandra Clare.**

 ***Tessa's P.O.V.***

*10 years later*  
"What I don't understand, is why we still have to go to mundane school, when we're shadowhunters." Jessie- who is now fourteen- complains, as she and Jace get ready for school. We've told them both about the shadow world, and they have a basic education in it, but we still send them to mundane school, because they've been going since they were four, there's no point in dropping out now.

"Because we said so." Jem says.

"I don't know why you hate it so much, Jess, you're so smart it can't' be hard for you." Jace- who is now sixteen- says. He's right; Jessie is very, very smart. She has a knack for languages; she's fluent in English, French and surprisingly Irish. She looks and acts like Jem more and more every day.

"It's not; I just hate a lot of the people there." She says. Being social is where our Jessie falls down. We try our best to put her in social situations and help her as best we can, but it's really not easy for her.

"If anyone bothers you Jess, come get me and I'll wring their necks." Jace says. He's very protective of Jessie, and they are very close.

"Jace Stephen Herondale-Carstairs, if I get a phone call from the school telling me you physically harmed someone, I will _not_ be pleased." I tell him.

"But if they're annoying Jessie..." He trails off.

"You stay with her and don't let them get to her, but if you punch them or physically harm them, you're in trouble." Jem says. Jace scrunches his nose up, like he always does when irritated, and says

"Fine."

After him and Jessie head out to school, I bring up the issue of telling Jace about Celine and Stephen to Jem.

"We agreed we'd tell him when he's sixteen." I say to Jem. He knows exactly what I'm talking about.

"I suppose you're right... should we tell him tonight?" Jem asks. I think that would be best.

"Yeah, I think we should."I say, worried about how Jace will react.

*JACE'S P.O.V.*

"Remember, if anyone annoys you, come find me." I tell Jessie, as we walk into school. She smiles at me, and pushes some of her ink black hair, back from her brown eyes.

"I will Jacey, I promise. Love you." She says. When Jessie and I were really little, she use to call me Jacey. I didn't mind then, but now, only Jessie can call me that and get away with it. If Simon or Clary does it, I get mad.

"Love you too." I tell her, as she walks off in a different direction.

I walk down the hall and into the canteen, where I find Clary. She only recently turned sixteen. It was on her sixteenth birthday, that we got together. I spent the day with her, doing whatever she wanted. I've had feelings for her, since we were thirteen, and it turns out, so has she. At the end of the day, she surprised me by kissing me and asking me to be her boyfriend. Though I was shocked, I was delighted. I love her so much; I just know she's the one for me.

"Hey." I say, greeting her with a hug.

"Hi."She says.

"How are you?" I ask. She grimaces and says

"Mhm, not too good. I think I have some kind of bug, I feel sick and my stomach hurts. But I just had my period and I keep getting spotting." She tells me. Wow that I was not prepared for.

"Ew." I say, wrinkling my nose up in disgust.

"Aw, sorry, I'm gonna talk to Izzy about it, later." She says. Isabelle Lightwood is the daughter of my parents' friends, Robert and Maryse Lightwood. Robert and Maryse aren't married or together anymore, and Robert's hardly around for Isabelle and her brothers Alec and Max. They don't go to mundane school; they're tutored about the shadow world by Maryse and Robert's friend Hodge Starkweather.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" I ask.

"No, I don't think so." She says.

"Wanna go on a date?"I ask. She smiles and says

"I'd love to."

*That night*  
Unfourtenetley I had to cancel my date with Clary, because mom and dad want to talk to me about something.

"Jace, you've heard of Celine and Stephen Herondale, right?" Mom asks. I have, I assume they're related to mom somehow, since they have the same surname.

"Yeah, are they your cousins are something, mom?" I ask.

"Well... sort of. But they're also your mother and father."Mom says. What? This has to be some sort of joke. I wasn't adopted... was I?

"No way, you guys are my parents." I say.

"Not biologically." Dad quietly says. No, this isn't happening...

"Jace, your mother's name was Celine Herondale. She was a lovely young girl, from France. She met your father, Stephen Herondale, who was older than her by 5 years. She was eighteen when they married, twenty when she fell pregnant with you and gave birth to you. Stephen was killed a few weeks before you were born.

After you were born, Celine was told she was having a severe post-natal haemorrhage. She was to be given surgery, buy her survival chances were very, very low.

I was there when you were born, baby, and she knew she wouldn't live, so she asked me to raise you for her. I couldn't let you go to some strangers, I loved you from the very second I saw you. But Celine loved you too Jace, her last words were 'Mummy loves you so much, Jace'." Mom tells me. Shit... this is a _lot_ to take in... I'm adopted... The longer I think about it, the angrier I get. I'm sixteen, why didn't they tell me sooner? Why did they let me grow up calling them mom and dad? "Jace... baby, say something." Mom says. But I don't, I get up and walk out, texting Clary to meet me outside her house.

"I'm adopted!" I tell her, the minute I see her.

"I'm pregnant." She tells me.

 **I hope you enjoyed, this was the only way I could think of getting this storyline started. Please review and let me know what you want to see in other chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, thanks for all the feedback. I'm glad you like this storyline already.**

 ***Disclaimer* I only own Jessie, Addie and Clary and Jace's baby. All other rights to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 10.**

 ***JACE'S P.O.V.***

Clary's pregnant? Oh shit. This is awful, we're only sixteen, we've only been together 6 months.

"Shit." I quietly say.

"Yeah. Shit is right." Clary says. Her dad is gonna kill me... _my_ dad is gonna kill me.

"When did you find out?"I ask.

"After school, Isabelle wouldn't even let me take a pregnancy test; she dragged me straight to the doctor's. They did a scan and everything, I'm definitely pregnant." She tells me. What are we gonna do?

"I don't even remember having unprotected sex- I'm not accusing you of cheating- and we only did it twice." I say. The first time wasn't too long after Clary's birthday; the second time was about 3 or 4 months ago.

"Remember our second time?" She asks. I nod. "We didn't use protection then. Remember we were really mad at our parents, and we wanted to rebel against them, piss them off. So we had sex without protection, and we thought your mom or dad would walk in on us in bed together, the next morning, but they didn't." She says. Of course! How could I forget that? I hardly ever get mad at mom and dad, but that particular today I was angry with them about something stupid and wanted to piss them off. I'm such an asshole.

"So... what do you wanna do?" I ask.

"Well at first I wanted to have an abortion, but then I found out I'm four months, it's still doable at this stage, but it's also dangerous. So, I talked with Isabelle and Alec, and they helped me learn as much as I could about adoption. I want to give the baby up." She says. That would probably be best for all involved. Especially our baby. I was adopted and I turned out great.

"Okay, so do you want to do open or closed adoption?" I ask.

"Closed. Of course I care about and love the baby, but it would be too painful for me to see her and not be able to tell her who I am or take her home..." She trails off. I completely understand, I feel the exact same way.

"I feel the same way, Clare. Closed adoption, okay. Should we tell your parents now?"I ask. Clary gets a panicked look in her emerald green eyes and shakes her head.

"No! No, Jace they can't know about the baby or my pregnancy. They'll hate me and kick me out, and if your parents know they'll hate me too.

We have to hide this pregnancy, and then I'll give birth in secret. We sign the adoption papers straight away. Then the parents take the baby home, then we go home, and whilst I'm recovering I'll tell mom and dad I'm having a really bad period." She says. Well... if we can get Magnus to help, and swear not to tell anyone about the baby, it doesn't sound like such a bad idea.

"Okay, but you have to let Magnus help you, you need professional help. But I'll make him swear not to tell anyone." I say. Clary looks hesitant for a minute, before she nods and hugs me tightly.

"I love you. Come home with me and help me look for couples online. I don't trust a social worker to keep this secret, until we're signing the papers." She says.

"Okay." I quietly say, kissing her head.

*Clary's house*

Turns out Jocelyn and Luke weren't home, so Clary doesn't have to hide her bump. I can't believe she's four months and we only found out now.

"Do you have any problems with two men or two women raising the baby?" Clary asks me. Absolutely not. I couldn't care less about the sex or gender of the person who will adopt our baby. As long as they're good, kind, safe, loving people who will give our baby the life they deserve, I don't care what's between their legs.

"No, do you?"I ask.

"Not at all." She says, clicking into a couples' profile. "Maxwell and Sophia Trueblood. Hey, isn't Trueblood Maryse's maiden name?" Clary says. It is, and Maxwell is her brother who left the Clave to marry a mundane.

"Yeah, and she has a brother called Max who left the Clave to marry a mundane... Read more about them, I doubt it's a coincidence." I say.

"Um... they live in Los Angeles, they're both 39. They love kids, have had plenty of experience with them, they've fostered before and adopted a little girl 3 years ago, her name is Poppy and they have a closed adoption with her birth parents. They would prefer to do closed adoption, but are fine with semi-open, either. Max teaches Biology, Maths and P.E. at their local high school, and Sophia is a midwife. They like reading; Max loves all types of sports, whilst Sophia loves walking and music. Wow, Jace they sound amazing!" Clary says. They really do, even if they're not Izzy and Alec's aunt and Uncle.

"They seriously do, I wanna meet them!" I say, getting slightly giddy at the idea of my kid having such awesome parents.

Clary emails them, and about an hour later they email us back and we arrange to meet them in a week's time.

*2 days later*  
"Jace, it's been two days and you have ignored us completely. I understand you're upset with us, I do, but not having you speak with me is breaking my heart. You're my baby boy, no matter what and you know that."Mom says. She's right... I do know I'll always be her little boy no matter what.

"Why did you let me grow up calling you mom and dad?" I quietly ask.

"Because we are your mom and dad, Jace. Yes, Celine may have carried you and she may have given birth to you, and yes Stephen was the one to give you your good looks, but we're the ones who took you in when you were all alone in the world. We're the ones who changed your diapers, made your bottles, stayed up countless nights with you whilst you were screaming your lungs off, we're the ones who sang to you when you were frightened, we're the ones who put you to bed and told you we love you, every night. We're the ones who raised you and loved you from the very second you were born." Dad says.

When I think about it, he's right. I'm sad I never knew Celine and Stephen, but I'm also really happy that I have my mom and dad and their ever-lasting love and support.

I also think about my unborn baby. How would I like it if they treated me the way I treated mom and dad, if and when they find out they're adopted?

I hesitate for a moment, before hugging them both tightly.

"I'm so sorry, I'm such an asshole. I love you both so much." I say.

"Don't worry about it Jace, we love you too baby boy." Mom says.

*Later that day*

Mom and dad are gone for a while and Jessie is still upstairs, studying. So I invited Clary over, so we could discuss a few more things about the adoption.

"Ow. Stupid baby keeps kicking me really hard and getting their foot stuck in my ribcage. I hate being pregnant." Clary says, as she pushes her hand down on the side of her bump. She isn't wearing anything to cover her bump; she never does when it's just me around.

"Should we find out what we're having?" I ask her. I think I'd like to know the sex of the baby, regardless of the situation.

"It's a girl, mother's instinct."Clary says.

"Well my father's instinct says it a boy." I retort.

"You're not growing the baby in you; I am, so therefore I'm right."She says.

"The baby's a boy; there hasn't been a female Herondale since my half-sister, Lucie who was born in the early 1900s" I say.

"Well then I think it's about time the Y chromosome took a break. The baby's a girl." Clary insists. She's wrong, I just know it.

Just then someone clears their throat from the doorway. I look up to see Jessie standing there, her eyes locked on Clary's bump.

"So I'm going to be an aunt."

 **Hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you liked.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed.**

 **Just want to let you know that the time skips will keep happening, you will see a lot of Clary's pregnancy but there will be frequent time skips, like when Tessa was pregnant with Jessie, except we'll see more of Clary's pregnancy. Hope this makes sense, PM me, or ask in a review, if you're confused at all. I'll answer ASAP.**

 ***Disclaimer: I only own Sophia, Jessie, Addie and Clace's baby.**

 **Chapter 11.**

 ***CLARY'S P.O.V.*  
** Oh shit... Jessie knows about the baby. Now she's probably going to tell Jem and Tessa, and they'll hate me and then tell my parents and they'll hate me too! Oh god, everything's falling apart already.

"Jessie... come'er, there's no point in hiding all this from you, when you obviously know." Jace says. Jessie walks in and sits in the armchair, across from us.

"So... Clary's pregnant." She says. Unfourtenetley that's true.

"Yeah, but Jessie we're not keeping the baby. We're placing it for adoption, closed adoption. None of us will see them again, one the adoptive parents take them home.

Clary and I don't want to tell mom and dad or Jocelyn and Luke, so please Jessie, I am begging you, don't tell anyone else." Jace says.

"Of course I won't! This is your decision, your baby, and the choice you feel is right. Of course I'm kinda sad I won't really get to be an aunty, but who knows what will happen in the future, you're both only sixteen. I respect your decision not to tell anyone else about the baby, and you have my word that I will never tell anyone else." Jessie immediately says. Jessie is amazing; she's so loyal to us. She's so smart and wise for a fourteen year old; I wish I had been like her at her age.

Jace lets out a sigh of relief and says

"Thank you Jessie, we really appreciate your respect for our choice. I love you." He gets up and embraces her.

"I love you too." She tells him, hugging him back.

*The next day*  
"Is that the only thing you have that hides your bump?" Isabelle asks, as I meet her in the halls of the institute. I look down at the baggy grey hoodie I'm wearing. It hides my bump really well; you can't tell I'm pregnant, at all, when I wear it. Only downside is, it's hideous. Even I know that.

"Yeah, pretty much." I answer. She shakes her head slowly, causing some of her raven black hair to fall into her brown eyes. She and Jessie look kind of alike; both have black hair and brown eyes, as well as pale skin and high cheekbones. Though whereas Izzy's hair flows down her waist, Jessie's stops at her shoulders.

"If you wear that every day for the next 5 months, your parents are definitely going to find out you're pregnant. Wait here, I'm going to get you something of mine to change into, and then I'm taking you shopping for baggy black clothes." She says.

"But I don't have any money..."I trail off.

"That's alright, I have plenty." She says. Oh I can't ask her to buy me new clothes.

"Oh Izzy I can't ask you to do that." I say.

"Clary, I want to. You're my best friend, and I know by doing what you are doing, you and Jace are trying to give yourselves and your baby the best lives possible.

I respect that, I wish my dad had of thought of that when he walked out on us, and then came back, and then left again, and then came back again, and then left again, now he's back again." She says.

I hug her tightly, knowing how badly it hurts her that her father has abandoned her numerous times. "Did you know I have a half sister out there somewhere? Just before Max was born, Dad told mom that his mistress, Annamaire Highsmith, was pregnant. He told me they were having a girl, but when he refused to help mom out with us, Annamaire left him and he hasn't seen her since, never even met the kid." Izzy says. I heard Alec say something similar to Jace once, but I didn't say to Isabelle because I knew it wasn't my place to tell her.

"Your dad is not a dad; he's a father, yes, but not a dad. It takes a real man to be a dad, to be there for his kid and raise them and love them no matter what, even if they aren't his biologically. Any idiot can conceive a child, clearly."I say, gesturing to my lower stomach.

"Clary you're not an idiot! Don't say that. It was one mistake, people make mistakes. Come on; let's go get you those new clothes." Isabelle says, clearly wanting to change the subject.

*10 minutes later*  
"Do you know the sex?" Isabelle asks, as we walk through J.C. Penny's, avoiding the baby aisle at all costs.

"Not yet, the ultrasound they did when I found I was pregnant, was really just to see if I was pregnant, I don't think they checked for anything else, like stuff wrong with the baby, I donno know though. I just feel like the baby's a girl, but Jace is convinced it's a boy." I say. Izzy smiles and says

"Are you gonna find out the sex?" Good question.

"We haven't decided on that yet." I say, as Isabelle places a thick, long, black t-shirt, onto the pile of clothes in my arms.

"Wait a minute, I'm pregnant, I shouldn't be lifting shit like this, it's too heavy." I say.

"Oh shit you're right! Sorry!" Isabelle says, taking the clothes from me and laying them across her arm.

"No worries."I say.

"So, who did you tell first when you found out you were pregnant?" Izzy asks.

"Simon..." I say, remembering about a week ago, when I told Simon I'm pregnant.

 _*Flashback*_

" _Clary, are you okay? You look so pale and like you've been crying, what's the matter?" My best friend Simon asks me, the minute he sees me. I wipe my tears away and look at him._

" _Simon... I'm pregnant." I whisper. I expect him to either immediately deny it, or jump around in excitement. But he does neither; he just stands there staring at me._

" _Is it Jace's?" He asks, deadly quiet. I nod._

" _Where is he right now?" Simon quietly asks._

" _Uh... at home, probably." I say._

" _I'm going to kill him Clary; I am going to kill him."He says._

" _Simon, please don't be like this. I was kinda expecting you to be happy..." I trail off._

" _Okay, congratulations Clary, on getting knocked up at sixteen. I'm so happy to know you're life is ruined from here on out. Wow, I can't wait to meet the little bundle of joy." He says, his tone conveying sarcasm toward the end._

" _Simon, I wanted to."I quietly say, thinking he may think Jace pressured me into having sex._

" _What? You wanted to get knocked up at sixteen? Watch your life slip through your fingers while your stomach gets bigger and bigger every day, because golden boy couldn't keep it in his pants?" Simon says. Of course I didn't want to be pregnant at sixteen!_

" _Fuck no; I don't want to be pregnant right now. I meant I wanted to have sex with Jace; he didn't pressure me into it in anyway. I understand why you're pissed Simon, but I need you. I'm scared. I'm not keeping the baby. I'm giving it up for closed adoption." I say. A look of relief washes over Simon's face and he hugs me tightly._

" _I'm sorry; I just can't stand to see you waste your life. You have so much potential; I didn't want to see that go to waste because golden boy knocked you up. I promise, I'll be here for you, the whole time." He tells me._

 _*End of flashback*  
_ *Later that day*

"I'm glad Jessie reacted so well." Jace says, as we make our way back to my house.

"Yeah, me too. I was afraid she would react like Simon did, when I told him, right after I found out." I say, which stops Jace dead in his tracks.

"Wait, you told Simon first? Before you told me?" He asks.

"Well yeah... his house is like right next to the hospital, and I really needed to talk to him... so I told him first." I say, not thinking much of it.

"But it's my kid, why didn't you tell me about my own kid, before you told the mundane?" He says, annoyance clear in his tone.

"I just needed someone to talk to..." I quietly say.

"You could talk to me! You're carrying my child Clary; you can talk to me about that!" He says, his voice raising. It really hurts me that he's mad at me because I told Simon about the baby, first. It's not like I kissed him or asked him to raise the baby with me. I just talked to my best friend.

"I don't get mad when you talk to Alec about things before you talk to me about them. You're being really mean right now Jace, and such a hypocrite, I can't handle it right now. I'll see you tomorrow." I say, walking ahead of him, toward home, as the tears silently role down my face.

When I get home, I immediately go upstairs and lock myself in my room. Dad attempts to talk to me a few times, but I either tell him to go away, or I ignore him because I can't speak because I'm crying.

I cry myself to sleep that night, hoping everything will turn itself around.

I wake up hours later with an agonizing pain in my stomach, and wetness between my legs. When I sit up, the pain just gets worse. I don't think I can speak, so I do what comes natural to me, and grab my phone and quickly text Jace, telling him I need to go to hospital.

But before he even replies, the pain gets worse again, causing me to double over in agony. I can't stand this, this is hell.

I let out a sob and then shout for mom and dad, who are by my side almost immediately. I tell them what's wrong, not once saying anything about the baby.

"Okay Clary, its okay, come on let's get you to the hospital." Mom gently says.

"Jace." I sob, wanting him more than ever.

"I'll call Jace from the hospital, I promise." Dad says, as mom helps me out of bed. When I stand up, I feel blood trickle down my leg.

 **I hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you liked and what you would like to see in other chapters.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the wait. I had the chapter half written but then it deleted and I was too tried to do it last night.**

 **Did anyone else see the pictures of Maci Bookout's baby daughter, Jayde? She's so cute! She's a perfect mix of Maci and Taylor.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Jessie, Addie and Clary and Jace's baby. All other rights to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 12.**

 ***CLARY'S P.O.V.***

"Is everything okay?" I ask the doctor, as she walks into my hospital room. When I got here, a nurse took me to anti-natal, where I was given an ultrasound and then taken to a small hospital room to rest.

"You have a small tear in the placenta, it's not too serious, and it should heal by its self. Just ensure you get plenty of rest." The doctor says.

"Can I go home now?" I ask, rubbing my eyes.

"Not yet, I want to keep you in overnight just to be sure. I'll go discuss your pregnancy with your parents." The doctor says. Shit no!

"No! Please, I want to keep my pregnancy private. I'm going to place the baby for closed adoption. Only my parents' friend, my boyfriend and a few of my friends know. Please, my parents' friend has a lot of experience with medicine and he's agreed to help me through the pregnancy. Please." I say, terrified the doctor will tell mom and dad about the baby.

"Okay Clarissa, as long as I know you have professional help, I have no concerns and therefore cannot tell your parents without your permission." The doctor says. Thank God.

"Thank you." I quietly say.

*10 minutes later*

I hear the door open. I look up, expecting to see mom or dad, but instead see Jace. His blonde hair dishevelled. He has bags under his golden eyes. He's still dressed in his pyjamas and looks extremely worried.

"Clary! Oh Clary are you okay? What happened?" He asks, rushing over to me.

"I have a small tear in my placenta, but the doctor says it's not too serious and should heal by itself, I just need to rest."I tell him.

"Oh I'm so sorry I was such an asshole earlier on! I don't care that you told Simon about our baby, before you told me. I just care that you're okay. I love you." He says, hugging me tightly. I hug him back and say

"I love you too. I forgive you."I tell him.

"What are you going to tell your parents?" He asks, sitting beside me.

"That I have a stomach bug and I have my period." I say.

"Good idea. Do you think you'll be fit to meet Max and Sophia in a few days?" He asks. I'm sure I will, as long as I really rest up in the meantime.

"Yeah, I think so. I love you." I say. Jace smiles and kisses me.

"I love you too." He says.

*3 days later*

"So... what did you think of them?" Jace asks me, as we walk toward the institute to see Izzy and Alec. We just met with Sophia and Max. They seem nice.

"They're nice..." I quietly say.

"But... I don't think they're right to raise our baby." He says. He took the words right out of my mouth.

"Yeah, I agree. I just... I don't know, I just don't feel that they're right for our baby." I say.

"So we're back to square one." Jace says, letting out a small sigh.

"Yeah, I guess so." I say.

*10 minutes later*

"How did the adoption meeting go?" Alec asks Jace and me, as he, Izzy, Jace and I sit down in the main room of the institute.

"The couple were nice, but we just don't think they're right for our baby." I say.

"Oh, well you've got like four more months though, right?" Izzy asks.

"Yeah, I guess so." I say.

"Do you know what you're having?" Alec asks.

"A boy." Jace quickly says.

"No Jace, we're having a girl." I insist.

"Did you find out from the doctor?" Izzy asks.

"No, but I know it's a girl." I say.

"You're wrong." Jace says. Does he want me to slap him?

"Jace, shut up." I say.

*1 week later*

"So you and Jace are going to through an agency now?" Izzy asks. She's coming over to mine to show me other ways to hide my pregnancy.

"Yeah, most closed adoptions are handled like that. Our social worker sent us some information on adoption and a few... albums, of adoptive couples to choose from." I say, as we step inside the house. "Hey mom." I say. It's not until I look at her, I see she's holding my scan picture. Shit...

"Clarissa Adele Graymark, why did you not tell me you're pregnant?"

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Glad you enjoyed.**

 ***Disclaimer* I only own Jessie, Addie and Clary and Jace's baby. All other rights to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 13.**

 ***CLARY'S P.O.V.*  
** Shit, how do I cover this one up? What do I do, or say? Oh God, imagine how disappointed dad will be, when he finds out.

Just as I open my mouth to talk, Izzy speaks.

"That's not Clary's... it's mine. She was hiding it for me." She says. Oh my god... I can't believe Izzy just did that for me.

"Really? Isabelle you don't even have a boyfriend." Mom says. That's true. Isabelle likes Simon, and he likes her. But neither of them will ask the other out, they're too nervous.

"I don't have to have a boyfriend to get pregnant. I was stupid, it was a mistake, and I don't know what I'm going to do, but Clary has been there for me from the minute I found out and she's supported me no matter what. Don't get mad at her for being a good friend." Izzy says. I shoot her a look that says 'Thank you', and hope mom believes her story.

"Is it true, Clary?" Mom asks, looking at me. I'm not a very good liar, but hopefully I can pull this lie off.

"Yeah, it is." I say. Mom is quiet for a few minutes, before she says

"Well... I'm just glad you're not pregnant Clary. I was hoping you wouldn't be that irresponsible." Oh I hope she never finds out, ever. She'll hate me.  
*ISABELLE'S P.O.V.*

I managed to get to my room without mom, dad or Hodge seeing me. I'm sure Jocelyn told them about my 'pregnancy'. I don't mind covering for Clary, really I don't. She would do the same for me. I don't know how it will all work out in the end, but hopefully Clary's pregnancy stays a secret and so does the baby, once they're born. I also don't know how this all going to be explained to Max, because as much as I love him, I can't deny the fact that he's a blabber mouth and he would let it slip that Clary's pregnant, and not me.

Just as I send Simon a text, telling him about my cover up for Clary, and how I'm sure mom and dad will find out soon, there's a knock on my door and dad steps in. Time to face the music.

"Isabelle, your mother and I want to speak with you in the library, now."He says.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." I say, brushing my hair back.

"No Isabelle, right now." He says. I sigh and get off my bed and follow my dad down to the library, where mom already is. Hodge- who is my godfather- is there too, in the background. He's always cared for me as his own, so it's no wonder he wants to be included in this conversation. I'm sure it was mom who allowed him to stay.

"You might as well sit, Izzy; this isn't going to be a short conversation." Mom says. The fact that she used my nickname shows she isn't _too_ pissed off at me.

I sit down on the small couch, across from mom and dad.

"Well I'm sure you've figured out we know about your pregnancy." Mom says.

"Yeah..." I quietly say, looking down.

"How far along are you?" Dad asks. Well, if I want to cover for Clary for the rest of her pregnancy, it would be smart to say I'm as far along as she is. Which is five months...I hope.

"Around five months." I say.  
" _Five months?"_ Mom says, horror and exasperation in her tone.

"I only found out when I was four months!"I say, thinking of Clary.

"To keep it from us for an entire month makes me wonder why you kept it from us for a month." Dad says.

"I-I was trying to figure out I was gonna do." I say.

"You know abortion is out of the question at this stage, right?" Mom asks. I didn't, but I'll pretend I do.

"Yeah, I know. I-I uh, I think I'm going to place her for adoption, closed adoption." I say, remembering Clary insisting that the baby is a girl.

"So it's a girl?" Dad asks, a slight twinge to his tone. He must be thinking of the daughter he has that he never met. Of course it's going to be hard for him to hear that his 'granddaughter' is also being taken from him.

"I-I think so." I say.

"Who's the father?" Dad asks, deadly quiet. Shit, I never thought of that one.

"Uh..."I trail off.

"It's me, I'm the father. Izzy and I had sex one night a few months ago... and we just forgot protection and now she's pregnant. Please don't kill me." Simon says, from the doorway. He's a good actor.

"I'll talk to you later, boy." Dad says. Simon just nods and scrambles off, clearly terrified for his life. Though we know there is no baby, dad doesn't, and he probably will threaten Simon.

"Izzy... there's nothing we can do right now except love you and support you as much as we possibly can. I'm not trying to scare you, but pregnancy is a very hard thing and labour is even harder, especially on a girl as young as you." Mom says.

"Like what?" I ask.

"You could have serious pregnancy complications, you could have prolonged labour and/or early labour. And you could damage your ability to carry children, because your pelvis isn't fully developed." Mom says. Shit, I better warn Clary about all this.

*CLARY'S P.O.V.*  
"I can't believe Izzy covered for you like that, she's amazing." Jace says. We have another ultrasound today, to check the baby's measurements and stuff.

"Yeah, she really is." I say, extremely grateful for Isabelle.

*10 minutes later*  
"Is everything okay?"I ask the Ultrasound tech, he hasn't spoken for a while.

"It seems to me that the baby's nuchal translucency is quiet thicker than it should be..." He says. What's that? It doesn't sound good.

"What is that?"I ask.

"Its how they tell if the baby has Down's syndrome."Jace quietly says. My baby has Down's syndrome? Oh god, no, no one will want to adopt a sick baby! No matter how perfect they'll always be to me, others might not see it that way.

"Is that 100% accurate?" I ask.

"Not a hundred percent, no. We usually combine the ultrasound, with a tested sample of the amniotic fluid. Once we combine the results, the final result is normally very accurate." The tech says. He has to do that other test, I need to know if my baby has Down's syndrome or not.

"I want the other test done too."I say.

"Alright, but I warn you its quiet invasive, and it does increase your risk of miscarriage."The tech says. I have to take the chance; I need to know so I can immediately start looking for people who can really care a baby with special needs.

"I still want it done." I say.

*The next day*

Jace and I are getting the test results back today, and I'm really nervous.

"Would you like some water, or anything?" The consult asks. I just want her to read the goddamn results!

"No, just please tell me the results!" I say.

"Alright. Clarissa, Jace, the odds of your baby having Down's syndrome are 100 in 1, I'm sorry but it's very likely that your child has down's syndrome."

 **I really hope you enjoyed. I really look forward to doing this Down's syndrome storyline. If anyone is wondering if it may turn out when the baby is born, that they don't have down's it won't, they definitely do.**

 **Please let me know what you thought and please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

***Disclaimer* I only own Jessie, Addie and Clary and Jace's baby. All other rights to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 14.**

 ***CLARY'S P.O.V.***

I don't know what to say... I love my baby no matter what; they're perfect to me no matter what. But like I said, other people mightn't see it that way and it might end up that nobody wants to adopt the baby. I don't know what to do...

"Are there any questions you would like to ask me?" The consultant asks.

"No... I want to go home."I quietly say, feeling five years old again.

"Let's go."Jace says, helping me up. We head back to his, so we can be alone. We go upstairs and lie on his bed, holding each other, thinking about our baby and what's best for them.

"When we were making this baby right here, five months ago, did you think we'd be in this situation, now?" Jace asks me. I didn't even think I'd get pregnant.

"I didn't even think I'd get pregnant."I quietly say, lacing my hand with Jace's and moving closer to him.

"Me neither..." He quietly trails off.

"Do you think if we told Izzy and Alec about the baby they would be able to help us know what to do?"I ask.

"It's worth a try."He says.

*At the institute*

"So... you know that your baby is perfect, no matter what and you'll always love them, but you're worried any adoptive couples you meet, may not be like that?" Alec asks me.

"Yeah, exactly." I say, rubbing my bump. It's so weird to have this bump, to feel the baby kick and move inside me. To know I'm growing another life inside me... it's weird but amazing.

"To me, that sounds like you should keep her." Alec says. I look down at my bump and sigh. I'll always love my daughter, no matter what. But I don't think I can take care of her, especially when she has special needs.

"Alec, I'm barely sixteen...I doubt I could take care of a baby with special needs." I say. I wish Jace was here, but he's with Izzy, helping her pull of this 'pregnancy'. I don't know what she's going to do when she's expected to start showing. A jumper shoved up her shirt won't justify as a fake bump.

"Don't be so quick to judge yourself Clary. You would have plenty of love and support, and there's courses out there designed specifically for people in your situation. It's your choice though." Alec says. I'll talk with Jace later.

"So, are your parents buying Izzy's 'pregnancy'?" I ask.

"Surprisingly, yes. She's a good actress, she acts tired and sore all the time, just like you actually are, and she pretends to be sick in the mornings, which is very believable." Alec tells me.

"What's she going to do about a bump?" I ask. Alec shrugs and says

"I just hope she doesn't sleep with Simon and deliberately get pregnant." Isabelle isn't that stupid.

"She's not that stupid Alec." I say.

"I hope not." He says.

*Half an hour later*  
"Clarissa! You can't possibly expect me to keep the fact that you're pregnant with a baby with Down's syndrome from your parents. No, I'm sorry but I can't. Not telling about your pregnancy in general, was bad enough. I can't keep this from them too, you need their help." Magnus says. We went over to his place after we went to the institute, to see if he could help us with our decision.

"No! Magnus please you can't! They'll hate me so much!" I say in a panicked tone.

"No they won't Clary; they'll love you no matter what." He gently assures me. I frantically shake my head.

"I don't care! Please Uncle Mags, if you tell them I'll never forgive you. You're the only adult I was able to come to without being worried or embarrassed, please don't betray me!" I beg. I'm growing out of calling him 'Uncle Mags', but I still do it from time to time, especially when I'm upset.

Magnus hugs me tightly and says

"Clary, I know your parents. You are their whole world and they could never ever hate you, ever. You can't keep this from them, and neither can I." He says.

"Magnus no! Don't tell them, please, I don't want them to know! If you tell them I'll hate you!"I say. I regret it immediately. Magnus loves Jace, Jessie and me so much, and he's always been there for us no matter what. To hear me say that to him must be like a slap in the face. "I'm so sorry." I whisper. Magnus kisses the top of my head and says

"Clary, I'm worried about you, you're too young to be doing this alone."

"But I'm not alone, I have Jace, Jessie, Simon, Izzy and Alec and you." I say.

"Please Magnus, even if we do decide to tell our parents we want it to come from us." Jace quietly says.

"... Fine. But if I find out one more concerning thing about this pregnancy, I am telling them." Magnus says. We'll just have to keep our mouths shut.

*That night*

Over the past few days, my 'morning' sickness has really kicked in. But I'm not only sick in the morning, I'm sick all day. I've told mom and dad that I have a bug and that's why I keep getting sick.

Right now, I'm hunched over the toilet, throwing up my dinner. My throat feels like its on fire, and my stomach feels like its literally twisting.

After I finally stop throwing up, a fake contraction hits me. I groan as I clutch my un-hidden bump, and put my face in my knees. I'll probably be getting these pains all night, so it's best for me to go to sleep now.

I pull myself up, still in pain, and stumble back into the room, collapsing on my bed, scrunching my face up in pain. It feels like someone's squeezing my guts.

Soon enough, the pain passes, and just as I'm about to crawl into bed, there's a knock on the door. Shit. I frantically look around, searching for my baggy jumper, but I can't find it. A few seconds later, just I lay eyes on my jumper, mom walks in with a glass of water.

Just as she opens her mouth to speak, her eyes land on my bump. Shit. There's no covering up this time.

"I'm pregnant."I painfully admit.

 **I hope you enjoyed. Please review, I got hardly any feedback from the previous chapter. If I don't have feedback, I don't know if it was liked or not and then I can't continue. So please review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the feedback!**

 ***Disclaimer* I only own Addie, Jessie and Clary and Jace's baby. All other rights to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 15**

 ***CLARY'S P.O.V.*  
** Mom says nothing for a few minutes, just looks at me in disbelief.

"Move an inch, and you're grounded until that baby is born." She says.

"Okay."I quietly say avoiding eye contact at all costs.

I hear mom leave the room and go downstairs. Probably to tell dad. "That was stupid of me, huh baby?" I whisper to my bump, stroking the bottom of it with my thumb. As if responding, the baby kicks. "How am I ever gonna place you with someone else? Which do you want? One kick for staying with me and daddy, two kicks to live with someone who can give you a life where money isn't tight." I whisper. The baby doesn't respond at all. "Well, we'll see what daddy has to say."I whisper.

Just then mom reappears in the doorway, still frighteningly calm.

"Clarissa, your father and I need to speak with you downstairs." She calmly says, keeping her voice level.

"Okay." I say.

Once downstairs, I see dad standing by the fireplace, in the living room, looking annoyed and worried. Mom stands beside him, lacing her hand with his, whilst I sit on the couch.

"Well... I take it the baby is Jace's."Mom says.

"Yeah, she is." I quietly say, looking down.

"How far along are you?" Dad asks.

"Almost six months."I whisper, squeezing my eyes shut

"How long did you intend to keep this from us, Clary? A baby isn't something you can hide."Mom says. I take a deep breath and say

"I was planning on keeping the pregnancy a complete secret and then placing the baby for closed adoption. Now... I don't know what now."

"Did you even use protection?"Mom asks, deadly quiet.

"No."I whisper, shaking my head slightly.

"Why not?" She asks in an angered tone.

"Because... because Jace had none."I say.

"That's hardly a reason at all." Mom says. I know that.

"I know..."I trail off.

"I'm so disappointed in you, Clary. You're a smart girl, you know that it only takes one time without protection to get pregnant, yet you didn't use it." Mom says. I was an idiot alright.

"I didn't think it would happen to me..." I say.

"I'm disappointed in you too, Clary. You should've known better." Dad says.

"I'm sorry." I quietly say.

"Sorry isn't going to make you not pregnant."Mom says. I hate myself for disappointing them so much.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Dad asks.

"The baby has... a disorder, a syndrome." I quietly say.

"You mean like... Autism... or..." Mom trails off, clearly not being able to bring herself to say 'Down's syndrome' for some reason.

"Down's syndrome."I quietly say.

"Oh Clary... you need to find a good home for that baby."She says. Hearing her say that, makes me never want to even think about placing my baby with someone else.

"No... I think I want to keep her." I say.

"What? Clary you are sixteen! That baby has special needs and will do for her entire life. All her care will cost a fortune, where are you gonna get the money for that?" Mom asks.

"I'll work 2 jobs, 3, 4, however many it takes. I'll go without; I'll spend every single penny on the baby and nothing else. Whatever it takes to support her." I say

"On top of taking care of a newborn with down's syndrome?" Mom asks.

"Whatever it takes." I repeat.

"Clary, call Jace and get him to come over here. I need a word with him." Mom says. Jace is as good as dead, now.

*10 minutes later*  
"I can't believe you Jace! You knocked my daughter up at sixteen! I love my Clary no matter what, but now she can't live half the life she should, because she'll be taking care of _your_ baby." Mom angrily says.

"It's not just Jace's fault! I wanted to have sex with him; I agreed to do it without protection. It's equally my fault."I say.

"Jocelyn, I understand why you hate me so much right now, but believe me when I say I'm not going to bail on Clary and our baby. I'll be right here for them, always, no matter what. I will starve and wear nothing but a rag for the rest of my life, if that means having enough money to support this little one, and Clary."He says. It sounds like he wants to keep the baby too. We're going to have to talk later.

"What about Isabelle, is she pregnant or was that a cover up for you?" Dad asks.

"She was covering for me." I tell him.

"Well, no matter how disappointed I am in you, Clary I will always love you. The decision of whether or not you keep the baby is up to you and Jace. Your mom and I will help as much as we can, but the brunt of it is up to you two." Dad says.

"We need to tell my parents everything...they know about the baby, but not that she has Down's syndrome." Jace says. "And I don't really want to tell them alone..." He quietly adds. I hope mom and dad let me go over to Jace's to tell Jem and Tessa everything, with him.

"Fine, go with him Clary, you're already pregnant." Mom says, clearly pissed off with me. I know dad is mad at me too, but he's better at hiding it.

*Jace's house*  
"Why didn't you tell us about the baby?" Tessa asks Jace and I, when we first sit down.

"Because... we didn't tell you because we were terrified. Originally we were going to hide the pregnancy and put the baby up for closed adoption, but now I don't know what to do."I say.

"Wait, so you're not giving the baby away after all?" Jessie asks, walking in.

"You knew about this Jessie?" Jem asks in a confused tone.

"Yeah, I caught Clary without a baggy jumper when she was four months. They begged me not to tell you. It's none of my business so I didn't. Isn't that what I'm supposed to do, as Jace's sister?" Jessie causally says. She clearly doesn't see it as a big deal. She's excited to be an aunt, and to a fourteen year old, sixteen isn't that young.

"Well yes, but Jessamine, not something this big." Tessa says.

"Well I wasn't going to betray my best friends. I don't care if you punish me, I'll always stand by Jace and do what he asks. He would do the same for me. That's what we do; we protect each other, at all costs. So when you decide on my punishment, let me know. I've got homework to do." She says. With that she turns on her heal and leaves.

"You have to understand, Jessie doesn't know what she did wrong. To her sixteen isn't that old, and she's really excited to be an aunt." Jace says.

"I know that Jace, but you have to realise that this is a big deal. Clary's sixteen and pregnant with your baby, I'm going to be a grandfather. I just wish you had of told us sooner." Jem says, putting on a calm facade. I can tell from his tone of voice, though, that he's not happy with us.

"Dad, Jessie doesn't understand how a big deal this is. Please, don't punish her. Punish me- however pointless it may be- but don't punish Jessie, she doesn't know what she did was wrong." Jace says. He's right, and it's our fault Jessie kept it from Jem and Tessa, so we should get all the blame.

"There's no point in punishing you, Jace, you already got her pregnant. I am disappointed in you, and I am angry you didn't use protection, but there's no point in screaming and shouting." Tessa quietly says.

"Is there anything else we need to know about the baby?" Jem asks, sounding tired.

"Um... she... she's not entirely healthy." Jace says

"Why, what's wrong?" Tessa asks in a concerned tone.

"She has down's syndrome. I know you think we should place her for adoption, but I don't think I can." I say, rubbing my belly.

"That's maternal instinct Clary. But I do think you should place the baby with someone who won't struggle to pay for her medical costs." Tessa says.

"We've got 4 months to decide." Jace quietly says, putting his arm around me. I hope we can work this out.

*1 month later*

Everyone has been nagging at Jace and I to place our baby for adoption. Everyone at school knows about the baby, and her down's syndrome. Anyone we talk to at school, says we should put the baby up for adoption. Some people have actually said I will be a horrible mother and my baby doesn't deserve me.

"Clary, you seriously need to have that baby adopted!" A girl I was talking to says.

"Yeah, really you aren't fit to be a mother; you would ruin that kid's life."Another girl says. That's it, that's the last straw.

"Listen! This is my baby, I made her, I'm carrying her, I'm going to give birth to her and therefore I say what's best for her. I love my baby no matter what, and I will be the best mother you have ever seen. My baby is fine with me and nobody else gets a say in that, not even Jace. She is mine and I am keeping her and that is it!" I say. Just then the school bell rings, signalling the end of the day. Normally I would wait for Jace and Jessie, but right now I just want to go home.

When I get home, I change into maternity clothes and lie on my bed and cry over the awful things people have said. Mom and dad attempt to talk to me, but I just ignore them.

An hour after I get home, I hear another knock on my door.

"Go away!" I shout, my voice hoarse and raw from crying so much.

"Clary, it's me. I heard what happened. I know how hurtful it is, I do. This is my baby too, I made her with you and she has my DNA too. Clary, I don't care what other people think, you and I both know we'll be fantastic parents, and I will work day and night to earn the money for her special needs. She's mine too, and over the past 6 months, I've grown attached, and I realised just how much I love her. It's more than I ever knew possible and_" I cut Jace off by opening the door and kissing him.

"I'm sorry, I should've realised you would get as much shit as me. I love you. And you're right, we will be fantastic parents, I love our baby too. We can do this. Let's do it, let's keep her." And so the decision is final.

*2 months later*

I'm almost nine months pregnant, so I had to take my summer holidays from school, a little early. 4 weeks early. But I promised I'd keep up on revision until I have the baby. Then I'll stop for summer.

Right now, Jace and I are revising some History, but I can't concentrate because of how uncomfortable I am, and the pain I'm in.

"Clary, I know you're uncomfortable with the heat, and the baby has hardly any room in there yet continues to kick you, but you have to concentrate, if you want to graduate next year, and make our little one proud of her mommy." Jace says. Just then, a really strong pain hits me, and it's not easing. I think it's time...

"Jace..."I say, grabbing his hand.

"What is it Clary?" He asks, concern lacing his voice. Just then I feel a gush of water from between my legs. Uh oh...

"Jace... get your dad, it's time, my water broke."

 **I really hope you enjoyed. All about how Isabelle and the fake pregnancy worked out will be told next chapter.**

 **Thanks to Prioreaton46 for helping me with the reactions.**

 **Please review and let me know what you liked.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I only own Addie, Jessie and Clary and Jace's baby. All other rights to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 16.**

 ***CLAR'YS P.O.V.***

"Clary, do you have a particular birthing plan?" The friendly dark haired, pretty faced nurse asks me.

When my waters broke, I pretty much went straight to the hospital. There I filled out some paperwork and I was taken straight to this 'labour room' as the nurse calls it. Mom, dad, Jem, Tessa and Jessie are in the waiting room and Jace is right by my side.

"No, I just want this to be over." I say, trying my best to breathe through a contraction.

"Do you plan on having an epidural?" The nurse asks in a soft tone. I have thought about an epidural, but I haven't really made my mind up about it.

"I don't know, when can I push?" I ask, wanting this to be over so I can hold my beautiful little girl.

"The midwife will be here in a minute to give you a pelvic exam to determine how dilated you are." The nurse informs me.

She leaves a few minutes later, and I'm glad it's just me and Jace again.

"What did you put in the bag you packed just before we left?" I weakly ask Jace, reaching for his hand.

"Things that might help you through this, like..." He trails off, as he grabs the small bag and opens it. "Water, juice, sandwiches, your phone, some books, your favourite jumper- for after she's born- some lavender oil to help you relax and your toothbrush."He says. Oh he's so sweet doing that for me, when he didn't have to. I really am so lucky to have him.

"Thank you." I quietly say.

"No problem. Hey, remember when we were really little, like 1 and 2, and we were playing and my mom said we were so cute together and maybe one day we would get married?" Jace asks. I don't remember anything that's not from the past 6 or so years.

"No... How do you remember that?"I ask, scrunching my face up in pain.

"I donno, but maybe mom was right, maybe we will get married someday." He says. Wow... that's a big thing to be talking about. Not that I wouldn't love to marry Jace, but we've only been dating for about 10 months. I know within the next few hours were going to have a baby together, but I never wanted to be a teen mom and I never wanted to be a teen bride. I failed at one of those things; I won't fail at the other.

"M-maybe when we're a lot older." I stammer, squeezing Jace's hand.

"Maybe when we're in our early twenties, like twenty three or four." He calmly retorts.

"Yeah, maybe."I say.

A few minutes later the midwife comes in and tells me she's going to give me a pelvic exam to see how far dilated I am. I'm pretty uncomfortable during it, but I just have to grin and bear it because there is no other way to check dilation.

"Well it looks like your progressing quickly Clary, you say you've only been feeling contractions since this morning, yet your 4cm. I'd say you're going to be ready to have this baby within an hour or so, so I'll advise you to make up your mind about the epidural quickly." The midwife tells me. Oh shit, I thought I'd have a lot more time to think this through.

"It's not like it'll harm you or the baby, I read up online and it says it might prolong pushing for about twenty minutes, but that's about it." Jace says, once the midwife leaves. He's right, and I have a very low pain threshold. If I think the contractions are bad now, what am I going to be like when they're full on and stronger and only a minute apart?

"Yeah... you're right. I want an epidural; I've made up my mind." I say in a confident tone.

The nurse comes back in a few minutes later and I tell her I want an epidural.

"How far dilated did the midwife say you are?"She questions.

"4 cm." I answer.

"They say that's the perfect time for an epidural. I'll get the anaesthesiologist." The nurse tells me.

Five minutes later an average height man with curling dark hair walks in. He introduces himself as Dr. Traynor. He has me sit on the side of the bed, so that I'm facing Jace. The doctor opens the back of my gown, so he can access my back. Jace is crouching in front of me and has his hands laced with mine. Our eyes are locked, and looking into his familiar golden eyes is keeping me calm.

I feel the doctor rubbing a liquid onto the area where the needle will be placed.

"I need you to sit very still, Clary." Dr. Traynor says. I do my best. A few minutes later I feel a burning sensation, but it only lasts a few seconds. Then I feel a little bit of pressure and something cold going into me.

"Alright, that's you. Well done, you were the perfect patient, Clary." Dr. Traynor says. I smile weakly as Jace helps me lie back down. The pain has pretty much stopped. It's amazing, I can feel a little bit of pain but it's very bearable.

Since I don't have to worry about when I'm going to be hit with the next agonizing pain, I try and relax and rest, because I'll need all my energy to push.

"She's so spoilt already, I can see anyone going down the hall to the shop from here, and my dad has gone down at least three times." Jace says, peering out the large window. Jem and dad are certainly going to be two dotting grandfathers. They're still pissed with Jace and I, but not as much as they first were. The same goes for mom and Tessa.

"Are Alec and Izzy coming, and Simon?" I ask, desperate for Alec to draw me into a good conversation and entertain me.

"They're out there; Isabelle seems relived not to be in your position." Jace says, to which I laugh lightly. When Isabelle told her mom and dad she's not pregnant and that she was covering for me, they were more relieved than angry.

"I want to talk to Alec... but I'm so tired."I complain, rubbing at my heavy eyes.

"I think you should go to sleep, you can talk to Alec after the baby's born, you won't be able to get much sleep when she's here." Jace says. He's right, so I settle down on my side and drift off to sleep with my hand curled around my swollen stomach.

I wake up with a huge urge to push. I gasp as I push myself up and grab Jace's wrist.

"Jace, Jace get the midwife I have to push right now!" I say. He leaps from his seat and runs out of the room, returning a minute later with the nurse and midwife in tow.

The midwife gives me another pelvic exam, then looks up at me and says

"Alright you are 10cm dilated; let's get you to the delivery room."

"But I have to push right now!" I insist.

The midwife says if I have to push now, it's not a good idea to move me. So she has the nurse get an emergency delivery kit. Then she puts these stirrup things at the end of the bed and has me put my feet in them. It's pretty uncomfortable, and so is the pressure I'm feeling between my legs.

"I want my mom!"I exclaim. Jace runs from the room and returns moments later with mom, who stands on my other side.

"I'm scared!"I tell them. Jace kisses my forehead and smoothes my hair back.

"Everything's gonna be fine, I promise. I'm gonna be here to whole time."He whispers.

"Clary, you're getting a contraction, you're going to have to push."The midwife says. She's right, I feel another urge to push, and this time I do.

*2 hours later*

"Clary, I can see the head, you're very close to meeting your daughter. Keep pushing." The midwife says. I do. I bear down as hard as I can, sobbing because of hard it is and how scared I am.

Mom dabs a damp cloth across my sweaty forehead.

"You're doing so well Clary."Mom assures me.

For some reason, Jace decides to glance down, so he can see the baby's head. When he looks back at me, he has a look of total disgust on his face.

"Ew." He quietly says. I ignore him and keep pushing, groaning as I feel a burning sensation between my legs.

"That's it the baby's head is out, just a few more." The midwife tells me. I'm so close to meeting my little girl, I have to keep going.

"I love you." Jace Whispers, as I keep pushing.

A few minutes later I feel something else slip out.

"Just one more now Clary, the shoulders are out, the worst is over." The midwife says. I bear down and push as hard as I possibly can, one last time. A few minutes later I feel a huge weight lift off me, and a relief of pain. I let out a sigh of relief and relax back into the pillows pilled behind me.

Mom rubs my back and brushes my hair back from my face and smiles proudly at me. She places a kiss to my forehead, still letting me hold her hand, and says

"Well done baby, you've done amazingly well. I'm so proud of you." I smile weakly and try to focus on catching my breath.

Suddenly a high pitched wail pierces the air, and I lift my head to see my beautiful little girl, covered in blood and kicking her little legs about.

"Oh my god, she's perfect." Jace softly says.

A few minutes later, the midwife places the baby on my chest. I instantly feel an inexplicable bond with her and a love for her that is so strong I simply cannot put it into words.

She has a few tufts of golden hair, with Jace's bone structure and lips, whilst she has my pallor and nose shape. Her eyes are shaped like almonds, her little cheeks are all chubby and her nose looks flat, just like the rest of her face. She's absolutely perfect.

"Hi..." I whisper, looking at her.

"She's amazing..." Jace whispers, looking at her in awe.

"What's her name?"Mom softly asks. Jace and I haven't' chosen a name, but looking at my little girl now, I know I want to call her Rose.

"Rose." I whisper, looking at Jace. He grins and says

"Rose Jade Herondale-Carstairs." It's perfect.

"Perfect." I say.

I never imagined that at sixteen I would be dating my best friend and be a mother to a perfect little girl with Down's syndrome. But I wouldn't change it for the world, because in this moment, everything is perfect.

 **I hope you enjoyed. Please review, there is a serious lack of reviews which is very frustrating as I need more than just one person's opinion the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter. Feedback means a lot and it's how I know this story is liked and should be continued.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone, thank you so much for all the feedback. I'm so glad you liked the chapter.**

 ***Disclaimer* I only own Jessie, Addie and Rose, all other rights to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 17**

 ***CLARY'S P.O.V.***

Just a few minutes after I held my Rosie for the first time, I was taken back to my room to rest. But the nurse came in a while later to take Rosie for her assessments. She passed them all with flying colours, I was told. Then Jace, Rosie and I were given our ID bracelets, since we'll be staying for a few days. The nurse said someone will be around later to get the details for the birth cert.

I'm exhausted from the birth, but I want to be awake when everyone gets to meet Rosie. Right now, dad is in here holding her. He's the first to meet her. After he leaves, Jace will take his parents and Jessie in to meet Rosie.

"She's gorgeous; I can't imagine how proud you two must be."Dad quietly says, as he gazes down at Rosie. She opened her eyes a while ago, and they're emerald green, just like mine.

"She's just... the best thing in this world."Jace says. He loves our little girl so much; I have never seen him this happy.

"How are you feeling, Clary?" Dad asks me, with a slight hint of concern in his tone.

"Exhausted, sore, proud and happy." I say, smiling up at Jace. He grins back and pecks a kiss to my nose.

"What's her full name again?" Dad asks, readjusting Rosie in his arms.

"Rose Jade Herondale-Carstairs."I proudly say. I love her name, I couldn't be happier with it, or her. I love Rosie more than anything in this whole world, and I always will no matter what.

"It suits her." Mom remarks, standing beside dad and smiling at Rosie.

"Have you chosen godparents?" Dad asks me. It's not that Jace and I are hugely religious or anything like that, but we want Rosie to haves people to go to should anything every happen to us.

"We're thinking of asking Jessie and Alec and Simon." I say. Maybe we should ask Izzy to be godmother too, if Simon will be one of Rosie's godfathers, since they're finally dating. They started going out when I was seven months pregnant with Rosie. As did Magnus and Alec. I've always known Alec is gay, he told me, and I know Magnus is bi. It is kind of odd, my best friend and my honorary Uncle dating, but they make each other extremely happy and that's all I care about. "Who are my godparents?" I then ask. I never thought to ask before, and mom and dad never told me.

"Magnus and Jem and Tessa." Mom tells me. It's a little bit weird that my boyfriend's parents are my godparents. I don't know why I think that, it's not like it means we're related in any sense.

"Oh..."Is all I say.

A few minutes later, mom and dad leave and Jem, Tessa and Jessie come in. Jace immediately hands Rosie to Jessie, knowing how desperate she is to meet her.

"Awww she's so cute! She looks just like you, Jace. She is just so adorable, with her big chubby cheeks, and her lovely little nose and adorable eyes..." Jessie trails off, naming all of Rosie's features affected by her down's syndrome.

"Jess..."Jem trails off, putting an arm around her shoulder. "You do know she has Down syndrome, don't you? That's why she looks like that."He gently tells her. Come to think of it, I don't think I ever directly told Jessie about Rosie's Down syndrome. I presume Jace did, though.

"I know, and I don't care, I love her no matter what." Jessie says. She's a great aunt already.

"She _is_ beautiful, what's her name?" Tessa asks, as Jessie passes Rosie to her.

"Rose Jade Herondale-Carstairs." Jace tells them.

"Jade, that was almost Jessie's name, but then we remembered Jessamine and there was no doubt that that would be her name." Jem says.

"I have never heard of my full name before. Jessie, sure, but Jessamine? Never. Where did you get it?"Jessie asks in a curious tone.

"An old friend of ours was named Jessamine. She died very young, after a miserable life. But she changed after her death; her spirit protects the London institute." Jem tells Jessie. That's an interesting story; I'd like to hear more about it some time.

The first night home with Rosie is pretty difficult, but we have mom and dad to help us and I am so thankful for them. Mom shows me how to make a bottle for Rosie, dad teaches me how to wind her and change her diaper and they both give me tips on how to calm her down when she starts fussing.

I expected it to get easier as she gets older. But it doesn't, it stays really hard.

*2 weeks later*

Jace and I are fed up of being in the house all day, and I think Rosie is too, so we decided to take her over to the institute so Alec and Izzy and maybe even Magnus, can meet her.

"Is it okay to have that blanket over her car seat like that?" Alec asks, as I place Rosie's car seat on the couch in the main room of the institute. It's really hot outside and I want to protect Rosie from the sun in every way, so I draped a light, think blanket over her car seat, so the light doesn't get her.

"It's really light and thin, so it's fine."I say, taking said blanket off the car seat.

"Aww! Clary, Jace, she's adorable."Alec says, upon seeing Rosie.

"Wanna hold her?"I ask, lifting Rosie up.

"No way, I get first hold." Isabelle says.

"No way, I was offered first, I'm holding her first. Get in line." Alec strongly retorts. He's getting good at standing up for himself.

"I love her name."Isabelle remarks.

"It has to be the prettiest name ever." Alec agrees.

A few minutes later, a middle-aged man with black hair streaked through with gray, and glasses, appears in the doorway. I recognize him as Isabelle and Alec's tutor, Hodge Starkweather. He used to be friends with my parents.

"Oh, I didn't expect you to be in here kids." He says, looking from Izzy to Alec, and then to Rosie, who is lying in Isabelle's arms, looking quite happy.

"This is Clary and Jace's little girl, Rosie." Izzy says, smiling as she looks up from Rosie's little face.

"She has Down's syndrome, before you say anything."Alec says. He's already really protective of Rosie; it's really cute to see.

"So I see, congratulations."Hodge says. I smile and thank him. "Do either of you know where your dad is?" Hodge asks Izzy and Alec.

"If he's not in his office and he's not in the library drinking scotch and pretending everything's okey dokey, then he probably went out."Alec says. He doesn't have a good relationship with his dad. Robert insists that Alec being gay is a phase, and he refuses to speak about it, especially to anyone of importance.

Hodge leaves without another word.

"Are you okay?" Izzy quietly asks Alec, placing a hand on his forearm. He nods, clearly trying to hold back tears. He holds his arms out to receive Rose.  
"Can I please?" He asks.

"Of course." Izzy says, placing Rosie in Alec's arms. Almost immediately he returns to a happy state. It's amazing that my little girl can make someone that happy, just by being here.

*ROBERT'S P.O.V.*

When I heard Clary and Jace had come over to the institute with their baby daughter, I couldn't stay. To this day, I can't look at a baby girl without my heart breaking in two at the thought of my little Adele, who I never got to meet. Thanks to my own stupidity.

But a letter came today, from Annamaire. I haven't opened it yet, too afraid of it will say. I don't even know if Anna kept Adele, or if she placed her for adoption. My little girl... I wonder who she looks like, me or Anna, or both of us. I wonder what her personality is like. Is she sweet like Anna? Stubborn like me? I wish I knew.

When I left the institute I decided to go down to the pub and try and forget Adele for a night, with alcohol. Trouble is, I don't feel like drinking right now.

I sigh as I turn the envelope over in my hands. What if something terrible has happened to Adele? What if something's happened to Anna and it will leave Adele in my care?

With those thoughts in mind, I rip open the envelope and pull out the letter. When I open the letter, a picture flutters out. A picture of Annamaire with a little girl of about 8, with jet black hair that ends at her collarbone. The girl has dark blue eyes the same as mine. By the angel... is it really Adele?

I pick up the letter and begin reading it. It's quiet short.

 _Robert,_

 _Over the past nine years I have done a lot of thinking and it's unfair to Addie (Adele) not to have her father in her life. However much I dislike you, I can't let that keep Addie away from her dad. So, I am here by inviting you to come to Idris and spend the weekend with Addie and I. If things go well from there, I do have a trip to visit a friend planed, but Addie gets very bad travel sickness, so perhaps you could look after her for that week, if this visit goes well._

 _Let me know if you're willing to come this weekend, as soon as possible._

 _Yours faithfully,_

 _Annamaire Highsmith._

 **I hope you enjoyed! I'm going to do a lot more about Robert and Addie from now on, but there will still be plenty on Clary, Jace, Jessie, Rosie etc. Please review and let me know what you thought, any feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the feedback. Sorry you had to wait, I was exhausted last night and fell asleep before I could write this.**

 ***Disclaimer* I only own Jessie, Rosie and Addie. All other rights to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 18**

 ***ROBERT'S P.O.V.***

Did that really just happen? Did I read the letter correctly? Annamaire is willing to let me meet Addie... it's too good to be true.

I read the letter again, and find I'm not mistaken.

There is no way I'm passing up an opportunity to meet my little girl, I need to write back to Annamaire right away.

I head to the bar and pay for my drink and then get back to the institute as quickly as possible.

When I get into my study, I can't find a pen anywhere, which is severely frustrating. There's probably some in the main room, where Max does most of his homework. Max always forgets his pens, but luckily Alec and Isabelle often pick them up and keep them for him.

When I walk into the main room, I see that Alec, Isabelle, Clary, Jace and their daughter are all in there. Jace is holding the little one, in a way that gives me a clear view of her. She clearly has Down's syndrome... but I can't deny the fact that she's cute.

"Where were you? Hodge was looking for you, and you missed dinner." Isabelle says.

"I was...dealing with some business." I answer, as I walk into the room and start searching for a pen.

"What's with the white dots on her eyes?" Isabelle asks, presumably about the little one.

"It's just because of her Down's syndrome; I don't think it's anything to worry about." Jace answers.

"Have you met Rosie yet, dad?" Izzy asks me.

"Not yet, Izzy." I answer, avoiding looking at Rosie again.

"You can now if you like, we'll be going home shortly though." Clary offers. I can't, I just can't. Not until I see my Addie.

"No thank you, Clary, I have things to do."I say, finally finding a pen.

"Then, should we go now?"Jace asks her.

"Yeah, probably." I hear Clary answer, as I walk out the door.

Upon arriving back in my study, I close the door and sit down in my chair, and begin my letter.

 _My Dearest Annamaire,_

 _I'm so glad to hear from you._

 _Thank you so much for the picture of Addie, she really is beautiful and I love her with all my heart._

 _I would love nothing more than to meet her this weekend. I'm hopeful that she will love me as much as I love her._

 _Let me know your address and what time you wish to meet._

 _Perhaps if this all goes well, we could restart our relationship? It would be nice for Addie to have both her parents around all the time. Or perhaps we could work out a custody agreement, wherein she stays with me during the weekend? I hope we can discuss it this weekend._

 _Yours sincerely, Robert._

I sign off less formally than Anna did.

I can't wait to finally meet my little Addie, after all those years. I just hope Annamaire doesn't change her mind, which she often does. If she turns around and tells me I can't see Addie, my heart will break.

For now, I'm remaining hopeful, and allow myself to think about the fact I'll be meeting my daughter in just three days.

*CLAR'YS P.O.V.*

Unfourtenetley, mom and dad are out of town for the next two nights, for a little vacation, I suppose. They booked and paid for it way before they even knew I was pregnant with Rosie. They were going to cancel, but I urged them not to. They shouldn't waste money and they deserve a break. Tessa and Jem said Rosie and I are more than welcome to stay with them for the two days, and longer if I like, and they'll help Jace and I in the ways mom and dad would. I really appreciate their offer; I don't think I could manage Rosie on my own.

"How can something so horrifically disgusting, come from someone so cute?" Jace questions, as he changes Rosie's dirty diaper.

"It's worse when she does it _on_ you. You did it to me more than once, when you were a baby." Jem says, causing Jace's cheekbones to flush scarlet.

"Dad, why? Why must you tell us this?" Jace asks. Jem chuckles and places a hand on Jace's shoulder.

"Because it's my job as your dad. I've done it to Jessie too, and I'm sure you'll do it to Rosie." He says.

"I was probably a perfect baby though, and Jace was probably a nightmare." Jessie says.

"You, miss Jessamine, you cried for an hour for no reason, the day we took you home. Jace, believe it or not, was actually a very good baby." Tessa says.

"You're no angel yourself Jess." Jace says, doing up the straps on Rosie's' clean diaper.

"No, but I didn't have a baby at sixteen." She teasingly says.

"I had the cutest baby ever, though." Jace says, holding Rosie up and kissing her forehead.

"That is true." Jessie admits. Just then there's a knock on the door.

"So, where's the newest addition?"Magnus asks, with a hint of a Dutch accent, whilst striding into the room.

"Just on time, I just changed her."Jace says, passing Rosie to Magnus, who holds her like a professional. I never expected him to be use to holding a baby, like he obviously is.

"She is absolutely gorgeous, especially with the Fairchild eyes... and there's no denying she's Jace's, she's the image of him." Magnus observes.

"I love her so much... she's so perfect."I happily sigh; as I rest my chin on the back of the couch and watch Magnus interact with my daughter.

"A mother's love is the strongest love there is."Tessa says, smiling softly down at me, and brushing my hair back from my eyes. I love Tessa, I always have. She's like a second mother to me; I'd be lost without her. And Jem is the same. He's like a second father to me.

"Do you love Jessie more than me, because she's yours biologically and I'm not?"Jace quietly asks his parents. Oh how could he possibly think that?

"Absolutely not." Tessa sternly says.

"Jace, we don't give a damn that you don't share DNA with us. We love you as much as we love Jessie, we always have and we always will. There is no favouritism in this house, you are ours through and through, no matter what. You and Jessie are two of the best things ever to happen to us and we will always love you both equally." Jem says.

Jace stands up and hugs Tessa tightly, before hugging Jem.

"I love you both so much." He quietly says.

"And we love you just as much Jace, and we will for every moment of our lives. We swear." Jem promises.

*2 months later*

Things have gotten have gotten harder with Rosie, she has lot of medical bills and they're expensive. Jace is going to start working full time for my dad, in his bookstore, tomorrow, and I'm selling my paintings online, for high prices. We also receive a small amount of benefits for Rosie. We barely have enough to get by.

"Are you alright Iz?" Simon asks his girlfriend, as he tries to get Rosie to fall asleep. Right now, the six of us are having lunch at Taki's, curtsey of Simon, who earned a good bit of money, from a few weeks of busking.

"Yeah, I'm just not looking forward to going home tonight because my dad is in a pissy mood all the time because his ex said he can't see his other kid for a few more months, because she's not ready to face him again." Izzy says. That's awful; no one should ever dread going home.

"I'm staying at Magnus' tonight; he said you're always more than welcome too. You should stay tonight, as well."Alec says. Isabelle's face lights up at the idea.

"Oh that's a great idea! Thanks Alec."She says.

"No problem." He replies.

"How is your relationship with Magnus?"I ask.

"Great, he's helping me not to be so insecure about being out, now and he's making me realise I should focus on the people who accept me, like you guys and my mom, and just ignore those who don't, like my dad." He says. I suppose that is the best thing to do, in Alec's situation.

"Clary, Jace, there's something wrong with Rosie." Simon suddenly says, with fear in his tone. What?! What's wrong with my baby?

"What? What is it?"I ask, rushing over and taking her from him.

"She's' not breathing properly."Jace notes. He's right, Rosie's breaths are short and uneven and she seems to be struggling with them.

"Exactly."Simon quietly says.

"Get an ambulance now!" I practically scream, tears streaming down my face as I hold Rosie close, fearing for her life.

*The hospital*

A while after we arrive at the hospital and Rosie has been whisked off to be checked, a doctor approaches Jace and I.

"Where's my baby? What's wrong with her?!"

 **I really hope you enjoyed. Please review; let me know what you thought and where I can improve. Feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, thank you for the feedback. Sorry for the wait, but until today there wasn't enough feedback.**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I only own Addie, Jessie and Rosie. All other rights to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 19.**

 ***CLARY'S P.O.V.***

"I think this is something best discussed in private, in my office." The doctor says. I just want to know what's wrong with Rosie!

"Where's Rosie?" I ask, as the doctor begins to walk down the hall.

"She is in the Neonatal intensive care unit; she's being looked after by one of our wonderful nurses."The doctor says. Oh no, why is she in the NICU? She wasn't premature; she was two days late, and her difficulty breathing... that has to be down to a chest infection or something. So maybe she's in the NICU because of her Down's syndrome.

"Please, just tell me what's wrong with my daughter." I beg the doctor, the minute we sit down in his office.

"Clarissa, Jace... we ran some tests on Rose and we were able to conclude, that because of her Down's syndrome, Rose has something we call an atrial septal defect. Which means she has a hole in the septum between her hearts two upper chambers." The doctor explains. No! No, my Rosie cannot have a hole in her heart, she can't be that sick! She's my whole world, I will not lose her.

I let out a dry, heaving sob, and Jace grabs me in an embrace.

"We won't let anything bad happen to her..."He whispers, though without sincerity.

"W-What's the treatment?" I manage to ask, still clinging onto Jace.

"Open heart surgery."The doctor states. Oh angel no, Rosie's not even 3 months old, she can't have open heart surgery!

"No, she's too little! You can't... you can't operate on my two month old daughter." I quietly say.

"It's the only option Clary. There are of course chances she won't survive, but there are chances she will survive. This surgery could pro long her life." The doctor calmly states. Prolong her life... I want Rosie to live as long as she can, the life expectancy for those with Down's, nowadays, is approximately 60.

"Clary... I know you don't want them operating on her, I don't either... but what choice do we have? If we want her to live a good, long life, then we have to go through with this surgery."Jace quietly says. He's right about everything, I don't want them operating on her at all, but the surgery could save her life... it's not something we can hope will go away by itself. We have to follow through with this surgery.

"Okay... Rose can have the surgery." I whisper, trying to hold back tears.

"Excellent, we have an available slot in theatre tomorrow at 4:00p.m, we'll schedule her in for then." The doctor states. That's so soon... so little time to comprehend it...

"Can Rosie come home before surgery?"Jace asks.

"I would rather she didn't, we want to keep an eye on her now before her surgery, and we will be keeping her in for a few days prior to her surgery."The doctor says. My poor baby, will she ever get out of this hospital?

*3 hours later*

*JACE'S P.O.V.*

"Dad, I'm really scared."I whisper to him, as he sits beside me in the NICU, where the nurse allowed Rosie out of her incubator so I could hold her. I'm so worried about Rosie and her surgery. She's so tiny; she shouldn't have to have an operation.

"I know Jace, I am too. But we have to just trust the doctor and the surgeons. This has been done loads of times before and has been very successful. After this, I have no doubt Rosie will be as healthy as she can be."He reassures me.

"Does the worry ever stop?" I ask. Smiling softly, dad shakes his head.

"It fades into the back of your mind, but no, it never goes away. I still worry about you and Jessie, and you're going to always worry over Rosie. But it's just one of those things that comes with being a parent." He answers.

"Thanks for always loving me, even when I really didn't deserve it. You're the best dad ever, I love you."I tell him. He smiles broadly and says

"You're very welcome, I love you too."

"I can't believe her surgery is on Jessie's birthday, now all the attention is going to be stolen from her. I feel awful." I say. Tomorrow is Jessie's fifteenth, but we can't really have much of a celebration, what with Rosie going into open heart surgery.

"Jace, Jessie doesn't care about her birthday tomorrow, well not as much as she normally would, she just wants Rosie to be okay." Dad says. I really hope Jessie doesn't get mad because all the attention that she should have will be on Clary, Rosie and I. Not that Jessie loves being the centre of attention, actually she hates it, but still, she should get a lot of attention on her birthday.

*The next day*

"I'm really; really sorry we're taking all the attention away from your birthday. I promise I'll get you anything you want, as your birthday present."I promise my now-fifteen-year-old-sister. Rosie is due for her surgery in a few minutes, and Jessie came in to give her a kiss and a cuddle before it, and to make sure Clary and I are okay.

"Oh Jace, all I want for my birthday, is for my niece to be okay." She quietly says, leaning her head on my shoulder. I hug her tightly and say

"You're the best sister ever, I love you."

"I love you too Jacey."She teases. I scrunch my nose up in annoyance, but don't say anything. Like I mentioned before, only Jessie can get away with calling me 'Jacey'.

"You're amazingly mature for a fifteen year old you know, and wise. I wish I was like you when I was your age."I say. I only really matured and grew up when Rosie was born. I'd do anything for my sweet little girl.

"So I'm often told. But you've grown and matured now, and you're an amazing dad to Rosie, so don't be putting yourself down."She firmly says. I kiss her forehead and say

"Thank you." Just then, a tall blonde nurse walks in.

"It's time for Rose's surgery, now."

 **Alright, I know this wasn't so great, but I need to get back into the swing of this story. I have one more storyline lined up (maybe two, I'm not sure) and then it's done. I don't think I'll be doing a sequel, we'll see though.**

 **Please review and let me know what you thought, all feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the wait, but I just haven't been in the mood to write lately.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Addie, Rosie and Jessie, all other rights to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 20.**

 ***CLARY'S P.O.V.***

 ***Four hours later***

Rosie has been in surgery for four hours now; the doctor said it can take between three and five hours. The waiting is nerve wracking.

"Is she still in surgery?" Isabelle asks, walking up to me with something clutched in her hands.

"Yep, the nurse said they shouldn't be longer than another hour and things are going smoothly." I tell her. I'm still worried out of mind about Rosie; I wish I could be in there with her. My poor baby.

"Well that's good... I uh, I got her this online- with Simon's help- when I found out about her condition." She says, handing me the bear which she was holding. It's brown and clearly has Down's syndrome and has a scar on its chest, over its heart, just like Rosie will. This will be such a great comfort to Rosie for years and years to come.

"Thank you so much." I say, hugging Isabelle tightly.

"You're welcome; I'm always here if you need me." Izzy replies.

*Half an hour later*

"You were so big and she was so tiny when she was born." Simon remarks, as we look through old photos on my phone, some of which are me when I was carrying Rosie. I _was_ really big; she mustn't have had much room to begin with.

"That pregnancy was horrible, I hated being pregnant, I never want to do it again." I say.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you're way older? Like in your early to mid twenties?" Simon asks.

"Maybe a bit, but not a lot." I inform him.

"Well that sucks." He states.

"You've got that right. Count yourself lucky you don't have a womb." I tell him.

"I do, even more so after hearing all this." He says.

A few minutes later I see Rosie's doctor walking toward us. I leap up and rush over to him.

"Well is the surgery finished? Is Rosie okay?"I ask.

"Yes, Rosie is in recovery as we speak and everything went better than we could've hoped for." He tells us. Oh thank the angel!

"So she's gonna be okay?" Jace asks.

"Absolutely. I'll show you were she is if you like." The doctor says. I nod frantically and the doctor leads us to the NICU and to the same incubator Rose was in before her surgery.  
"She's still asleep but she should come around from the anaesthetic soon, she'll likely doze in and out for the next few days, just make sure she gets plenty of rest and we'll schedule a follow up for a few week's time." The doctor says. Rosie looks so peaceful... I wish I could hold her.

"Thank you." I sincerely tell the doctor.

"My pleasure." He replies.

*The next day*

"She seems to be breathing so much easier now." Jace notes, as we look at Rosie, beginning to wake up, in her incubator.

"That means the surgery did its job."The kind nurse says.

"Oh Rosie... I want to hold you so badly."I quietly say, pressing my hand and forehead to the incubator. "Mommy's here." I assure Rosie.

"Some cuddles with you would actually do her good."The nurse says. I immediately sit up straight and say

"I can hold her?"

"For a few minutes." The nurse says, opening the incubator and carefully lifting Rosie out and then placing her in my arms. I felt something was missing when I wasn't holding Rosie, now I know why.

"Oh hi baby, mommy loves you so, so much." I quietly whisper, kissing her little forehead.

"Daddy loves you too Rosie, more than anything."Jace says, stroking her gold tufts with his thumb.

"I'm so glad she's okay."I say, holding Rosie close and tight.

"Me too, I don't know what I would do without her... she's my everything, you and her." Jace says.

*3 days later*

"She seems to be getting very big very fast." Dad notes, as Rosie chews on her hands and looks around her, from her spot on a blanket on the floor.

"The doctor says she's developing perfectly, physically. He's not sure about her mental development yet..."I quietly say, worried about Rosie. I don't care if I have to look after Rosie like a baby, for the rest of her life, I will always love her and care for her no matter what, but I do want her to be in the best possible health, of course.

"She'll be alright, she might lag behind a little bit, but that's alright, that's just our Rosie. Besides she has two of the best parents to help her with everything."Dad reassures me.

"Thanks." I quietly say. While I'm relieved Rosie is recovering well from her surgery, I'm also worried about her mental development. But as dad said, Jace and I will be here to help her no matter what.

*ROBERT'S P.O.V.*

I knock on the large wooden door of the house Annamaire told me to come to, to see her and Addie. I don't think I've ever been so nervous in all my life.

A few seconds later, Annamaire opens the door.

"Come in."She blankly says. She leads me through a small hallway into a small living room, where a little girl with jet black hair falling around her shoulders, is perched on the black leather couch.

"Addie." Annamaire gently says. "This is Robert, your daddy."

 **I hope you enjoyed, please review, any feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, thanks for the feedback.**

 **Just to let you know, I think how I'm going to work this now, is that I'll update Raising Jace one night and The Beginning the next, and I'll also try to work in updates on Shadowhunter-Warlock baby and The Journey To Save Heaven.**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I only own Jessie, Addie and Rosie.**

 ***ROBERT'S P.O.V.***

I smile as I go down to Addie's level.

"Hi sweetheart."I quietly say.

She slides off the couch and looks at me for a while, with a blank expression, before she smiles and throws herself into my arms. I wasn't expecting this. But I'm glad she's reacting so well.

"I love you." She mumbles into my shoulder. I haven't been told that in the longest time...

"I love you too Addie."I say, smoothing her jet black hair down.

"You're not going to go away after today, are you?" She quietly and fearfully asks, pulling back from our hug.

"Absolutely not Adele, I'm going to be here for you from now on, okay?" I firmly tell her.

"Are you gonna live here?" She asks. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to move to Idris. Isabelle, Alec and Max don't need me anymore. Isabelle and Alec are pretty much independent and Max has always been closer with Maryse. But Addie does need me.

"Not here with you and mommy but I think I will move here to Idris, so I can be here for you day or night."I tell her.

"You should!" She exclaims.

"Well what would you like us to do today Addie?" I ask.

"I wanna go somewhere with you and mommy." She says.

"Well where would you like to go?" Annamaire asks, walking up to Addie and hugging her. They clearly have a very strong bond.

"I donno, anything."Addie says, rubbing at her eyes.

"Maybe we could just stay here and talk and you can tell me all about you."I quietly suggest.

"Addie, I need to talk to your dad for a minute, alone." Anna gently says.

After Addie leaves, she turns to me and says

"Move to Idris? What about Max? He needs you too, and though Alec and Isabelle are teens now, they still need you." She says. Here we go again...

"Max prefers Maryse to me; Alexander clearly hates me and Isabelle... Isabelle faked a pregnancy to save her friend from humiliation; she can certainly take care of herself." I tell her, avoiding looking at her.

"Who had a child?" She quietly asks. I didn't think she'd care about that.

"Jocelyn and Lucian's daughter, Clarissa." I inform her.

"Robert, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking of asking me to get back together with you. The answer is no. I'm fine with you being part of Addie's life but I do not want to be with you like that." She says. I doubt she means that, we use to have such an amazing relationship.

"Oh you can't mean that, don't you remember what an amazing relationship we had? Don't you remember how much fun we had the day we conceived Addie... Just give it a go." I say, taking her hand in mine and looking at her the way I use to.

"No."She firmly says, tearing her hand from mine. "Flirt with me or attempt to seduce me one more time and you are out that door and from Addie's life. Forever." She firmly says. I don't want to be excluded from Addie's life again...

"Alright, I'm sorry." I say.

"I mean it; I'm only putting up with you for Addie's sake. We are by no means, on good terms. I'll be civil with you of course, but we are not friends or anything like that. If you do one thing that causes me not to trust you with Addie, you're out, never seeing her again. Understood?" She firmly says. I really have to be careful around Annamaire now... I hate that she doesn't want to have any sort of relationship with me at all, but at least I have Addie in my life now, what I have longed for, for nine years.

*JEM'S P.O.V.*  
"Seems like Jace and Clary are doing well with saving for their own place." I say to Tessa. It's extremely awkward for them, living apart but being together and raising Rosie together. Normally Clary and Rosie will stay with us one night and Jace will stay with her the next night. It isn't good for them.

"Yes, I'm glad..." Tessa quietly says. She's been acting strange all day, I wonder what's going on, she never keeps things from me.

"Is everything okay?"I gently ask.

She wrings her hands together before quietly saying

"It's just... Oh James I think I'm pregnant."

 **I hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you thought. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait.**

 **As I said in my authors notes for the beginning, I'll be updating less frequently.**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I only own Jessie, Addie and Rosie. All other rights to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 22.**

 ***TESSA'S P.O.V.***

For the last while I've been feeling sick and tired, like I felt when I was pregnant with Jessie.

Jem and I did have unprotected sex a few weeks ago, so it's very possible I'm pregnant.  
"Have you taken a test or anything?" Jem calmly asks. He doesn't seem upset or mad, which I was afraid he would be.

"No, I-I've just felt off for the last while, like when I was pregnant with Jessie. I haven't got my period yet, however it's not late. I think I'm going to wait and see if I do miss my period, before I take a test." I tell Jem.

"Okay. Well I just want you to know that if you are pregnant, I completely support you in whatever decision you choose. I love you." He gently tells me. I smile as I lean my head against his chest.

"I love you too and I'm so glad I have you." I say as Jem puts his arms around me.

Before Jem can respond, the door opens and Jace stumbles in, struggling with the weight of Rosie's car seat.

"Hi." Jace says, placing the car seat on the table.

"Hey, where's Clary?" I ask.

"At her parents' house, I offered to take Rosie out for a while so she could get some studying done." He replies. He's so good to Clary and very good with Rosie. I'm so proud of him.

"That was sweet of you. When are you going to study?" I ask as he takes Rosie out of her seat and sits down on the couch with her in his arms.

"Tonight, when Rosie goes to sleep." He answers. He doesn't really have any other time, I suppose, and I don't want to see him or Clary drop out or fail any of their classes.

"When is school starting back up?" I ask. I know the school was closed for approximately 3 months, and Rosie was born two months ago. However Clary left school four weeks early, due to her pregnancy.

"End of August, I don't know what we're going to do for a babysitter for Rosie."He sighs. This thought has clearly been stressing him out. I know Clary and Jace can't afford to pay a babysitter, but Jem and I are more than happy to watch Rosie during the school day and while Clary and Jace do their homework and study, and I'm sure Jocelyn and Luke would be too.

"Well Jace we're more than happy to look after her while you're at school and doing school work and I'm sure Jocelyn and Luke would be too." I tell him, sitting beside him.

"Really?" He asks.

"Absolutely." I say, wondering why he would think I wouldn't do this for him.

"Thank you so much mom!" He happily says.

"You're more than welcome." I say, gently squeezing his free hand.

I've always had such high hopes for Jace and I've always known he would go far in life. I just hope he doesn't let being a young father, get in the way of that.

*ROBERT'S P.O.V.*

*1 week later*

"I was thinking that perhaps Addie should meet Alec, Izzy and Max. She knows she has two brothers and a sister and she really wants to meet them. Max would be a great friend for her and Alec and Izzy would be great role models for her." Annamaire tells me. No, I really don't think that's a good idea. I only just told Max about Addie, and Alec and Isabelle have known for quite some time. Max straight away said he wants to meet Addie, but Alec and Isabelle never mentioned it.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I shortly say.

"Why not? You've been down here with us for a week and Addie is getting really close with you, which is great, but if she's close to her dad shouldn't she get the chance to be close to her siblings?" She asks. Half siblings.

"It's just not a good idea, I don't even know if Alec and Isabelle want to meet her." I say, growing irritated with Anna and this conversation.

"Well there's no harm in asking! They're practically adults, and even if they weren't they wouldn't need your permission to meet Addie." She says. She's right... I can't stop them from meeting Addie if they want to.

"You're right, but I'm telling you its too early! She's too young, she'll get confused and wonder why she has a different mom as them, yet the same dad." I firmly say.

"No I've explained it to her and she understands. She's happy she has siblings and really wants to meet them." Annamaire says. She's never going to give up, is she?

"Fine, Annamaire, do what you want." I tell her, stopping this conversation before I lose my temper. "I got a place down the road from here, a long time ago, but I moved back in today. I was wondering if Addie could stay there with me overnight? It's got two bedrooms so there's a room for her."I ask. It would be nice to look after Addie, instead of just doing all the fun things with her, so when she's older she can remember me as being responsible.

"Umm... well I suppose she doesn't have school tomorrow... if she wants to, she can." Annamaire says. I didn't expect her to agree so easily, she must be as sick of arguing as I am. Though we fight a lot, it's never, ever around Addie.

I'm glad I'm finally being trusted to be a responsible parent to Addie.

*ALEC'S P.O.V.*

"How do you feel about your father moving out again?" Magnus asks me as we walk toward Jace's parents' house, where I offered to pick Rosie up and take her for a few hours so both Clary and Jace can get a real break.

"I don't know really, I'm use to it, it doesn't upset me." I say. My dad has been in and out of my life since I was 9. I know he has another daughter with another woman, and he's recently been allowed to see her and that's why he's left again. I hope he's a permanent figure in her life, for Addie's sake.

"I'm glad you aren't upset." Magnus says, squeezing my hand. I've never been as happy as I am with Magnus. He's helped me not only feel comfortable with my sexuality, but also feel proud of it.

Before I can answer Magnus, my phone starts ringing. It might be Jace or Clary.

When I look at my phone, however, it's an unknown number.

"Hello?" I ask in a slightly confused tone.

"Hello, Alec?" a soft female voice asks. I don't recognize the voice at all.

"Yes..." I say, still confused.

"I'm Annamaire, Addie's mom. I told Addie about you and your brother and sister and... Well I was wondering if you would like to meet her."

 **I hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you thought. All feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, thank you so much for all the feedback, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **Also, I'm sorry for the wait, the main reason for it, was I just simply didn't want to write. Sorry again.**

 ***DISCILAIMER: I only own Rosie, Addie and Jessie. All other rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 23.**

 ***ALEC'S P.O.V.***

Wow... this is _not_ something I was expecting. I didn't think Annamaire would even think about having Izzy, Max and I in Addie's life...

I don't know what to tell her. I'm not opposed to meeting Addie, but I'm not enthusiastic about it either, in case it all goes wrong and someone else, who I thought was suppose to be part of my family, won't be.

"Um... can I have some time to think about it?" I shakily ask, my nerves getting the better of me.

"Oh of course! There's no rush, and I understand if you don't want to meet her." Annamaire says. She seems like such a nice person, I don't know how Robert got women like mom and Annamaire, to love someone like him.

"Thanks... so I'll uh, I'll let you know my answer as soon as I figure it out." I reply.

"Okay no problem." She says.

"Alright, bye." I say, before hanging up.

"Mind me asking who that was?" Magnus asks, raising his perfectly plucked eyebrows.

"You know my dad had a kid with someone else, shortly after Max was born?" I ask.

"Of course."Magnus calmly replies.

"Well that was the woman he had the kid with, Annamaire. She wanted to know if I wanted to meet Addie, my half sister."I reply.

"Oh, are you going to?" Magnus gently asks.

"I... I don't know, I'm taking some time to think about it." I quietly say.

"Well that's the best way to go around it. Do you think Robert will mind if you do met Addie?" Probably.

"Yeah probably, but honestly I couldn't care less." I tell him, a surprising tone of bitterness in my voice.

"Well good, you're right not to let him stand in the way of your decisions."Magnus says.

I really hope things stay the way they are, because right now they're pretty perfect, and I'm really happy, for once.

*CLARY'S P.O.V.*

"I can't believe she's three months old already." Isabelle remarks, as she bounces Rosie up and down on her lap, causing her to giggle like mad.

"Me neither, but the three months we've had her have been the best three months of my life." I happily say, smiling at Rosie and scrunching my nose up at her.

"I can't believe we were gonna place her for adoption." Jace quietly says.

"Me neither, for the first while I was worried we weren't doing a good enough job, but now I just know we are." I say. It is hard to pay for her medical bills, along with everything else; we can no longer afford a place of our own. I'm really mad about that, but hopefully we will find something decent for a decent price, when we can start saving again.

"When you go back to school, is it going to be the first time you've left Rosie?" Simon asks. Thankfully not.

"No, a few weeks ago I left her with Tessa for a few hours while I went to get formula, diapers, pacifiers, everything really. It was hardest thing I've ever done but at least now it'll be easier when I go back to school." I say.

"I bet you'll still miss her like crazy though." Isabelle says.

"Oh I will, both of us will."I say, grabbing Jace's hand.

"I don't want to go back and not be with Rose all day every day, but she's the reason I'm going back. So I can prove to her you can do anything you set your mind to, and so that I can get a good job and have her be proud of me."Jace softly says. I have no doubt Rose will always be very, very proud of Jace.

"She will be and so will I." I quietly assure him.

*That night*

"Do you think you'd like another one someday?"Jace asks, as he places a slumbering Rosie into her crib.

I've never really thought about having another baby, I've always been focused on other things. I'm not totally opposed to the idea, but Rosie will _always_ need our help and attention, and therefore we might not be able to give the attention a newborn requires, but then again, maybe we will.

"I'm not sure, maybe. But not for a long time." I reply.

"You said you'd like to get married when you're about 23, would you like to have another baby around the same time?" Jace asks.

"Yeah, I think so. I definitely don't want to be a teenager or just out of my teenage years, that's for sure."I say.

"I totally agree. We've got like 33 more years to have another baby, if we decide we want another, anyway." Jace says. Exactly.

"You're so right, I love you." I say.

"I love you too." He softly says, before leaning down and kissing me.

In this split second, everything does indeed feel perfect, but that doesn't stop me from remembering that things are far from that. We can hardly afford to do the shopping and pay Rosie's' hospital bills, which means we full stop can't afford a place of our own.

It is awful that we're in this situation, but right now all I can is hope things will get better, which I'm not sure they will.

*TESSA'S P.O.V.*

My period is three days late, so I am now fully convinced I'm pregnant. Not that that's a bad thing, I'm just nervous about how Jace and Jessie will react, especially since Jace only became a father himself, three months ago.

"Tessa it's going to be fine, Jace and Jessie might be a little freaked out at first, but they will come around, that's if you _are_ pregnant, you don't know yet." Magnus assures me, as I wait for the pregnancy test results. The situation is almost identical to when I found out I was pregnant with Jessie. I just hope Jace reacts better this time.

"I hope so." I say.

A minute later, I get up and walk over to the sink, where the pregnancy tests are.

I grasp Magnus' hand for support, before looking down.

'Pregnant, 1-2 months' the tests read.

 **I really hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you thought, all feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **I also just want to let you guys know that I'm back at school very soon, and that might affect how frequently I update. It probably won't, but it might.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I don't think I really have an excuse.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I only own Addie, Rosie, Jessie and Tessa and Jem's unborn baby. All other rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 24.**

 ***TESSA'S P.O.V.***

I'm pregnant... Jem and I are going to have a third beautiful child together... This really is wonderful!

"This is amazing." I quietly say, placing my free hand on my still-flat stomach. I feel again, all the excitement I felt when I found out I was pregnant the three other times, and when I adopted Jace. I can't wait to meet my baby, they're already perfect to me, and they always will be.

"Congratulations."Magnus says, a minute later.

"Thank you. I really am over the moon; I can't wait to tell Jem, or Jace and Jessie." I say. Like Magnus said, Jace and Jessie may be query of my pregnancy at first, but I'm sure they'll soon warm up to the idea of having another brother or sister, once we tell them about the baby. I'm getting a bit ahead of myself.

"Did Jem know you may have been pregnant?" Magnus asks.

"Yes, I told him a while ago and he supports whatever decision I make." I inform Magnus.

"Good. Well you seem eager to tell him, so I'll leave you be." Magnus says. This _is_ very like the day I found out I was expecting Jessie.

"Alright, thank you for being here, Magnus... again." I quietly say.

Magnus smiles softly and says

"Anything for one of my dearest friends. See you later." With that, he walks out the door.

I truly am very lucky to have Magnus, he's always been so wonderful to me and my family, even back when we first met, and I was merely sixteen.

*Later That Day*

"So I was talking to Magnus earlier and he said he was over here with you... was he... um... checking to see if you're pregnant?" Jem asks me, as we wait at home for Jace to get back from the hospital (Rosie had an appointment) and for Jessie to get home from school.

"No... Not really... he was here for moral support, whilst I took a few pregnancy tests." I inform Jem.

"Oh... and... what were the results?" He cautiously asks. I can clearly see that he is nervous yet extremely excited. He truly is like a child on Christmas morning.

I smile as I slip my hand into Jem's and say

"I'm pregnant, we're having another baby." Jem immediately engulfs me in a hug.

"Oh this is so wonderful! I really, really wanted another baby and now we're having one and I couldn't be happier!" He exclaims pulling back.

"I feel the same way. I didn't realise how badly I wanted another baby, until I suspected this pregnancy. I can't wait to meet this little one." I say, rubbing my hand across my stomach.

Jem smiles broadly and places his hand on top of mine.

"Do you know how far along you are?" He asks. That I do not, but I do want to find out soon.

"No, actually I don't. We should set up an appointment with Catrina sometime soon."I say, feeling more comfortable with the idea of Catrina treating me and looking after me during this pregnancy, rather than the Silent Brothers.

"That we should, we'll contact her later, right now I just want to embrace this happiness." Jem says. So do I.

"When should we tell the kids?" I ask, wondering, again, how Jessie and Jace will react to my pregnancy news, hopefully well.

"Whenever you want." Jem casually says. Maybe we should just tell them now when they come home, get it out in the open.

"How about now when they come home?" I ask.

"That's fine by me, if you're sure that's what you really want to do." Jem softly replies.

"It certainly is." I tell him.

"Well then we'll tell them now." He says.

Whilst we wait for Jace and Jessie, we discuss the baby more.

"I hope we're having a boy." I say, rubbing my hand across my stomach. I can't imagine what I'm going to be like when I have a bump, I'll probably never have my hand off it.

"Me too actually, but I'll be equally as happy with a girl, as long as their healthy and happy, that's all I truly care about." Jem says. I couldn't agree more, though I would love to have another little boy, I would love another little girl just as much, and as long as my baby is healthy and happy, then I'm happy.

"I agree. Do you think Jace and Jessie will be a little...? I don't know... freaked out? Considering their age and the fact Jace has Rosie?" I quietly ask.

"Well... maybe a little bit for a little while but I'm sure they will be delighted, straight away or soon after we tell them." Jem says.

"I'm just a little worried because Jace was not happy when we told him about Jessie." I say.

"He was two, Tess, now he's sixteen and a father himself. Don't worry about this Tess, I'm sure they're going to react fine and that they really will love their little brother or sister." Jem calmly says, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear. I suppose he's right, and Jace had been an only child with hardly any interaction with kids his own age; of course he was jealous when he learned he'd have to share our attention with Jessie. But now he's had Jessie for fourteen years and she's had him, they're both bound to react well, right?

About five minutes later, Jessie arrives home, followed by Jace. Though he doesn't have Rosie. Clary must've taken her home.

"I just need to get my jacket, and then I'm going back to Clary's." Jace says.

"Well actually Jace your dad and I need to talk to you and Jessie, quickly." I say.

"Oh okay..." He says, sitting on the couch beside Jessie.

I take a deep breath and say

"Well your father and I have some news... I'm pregnant."

 **I hope you enjoyed, please review. Sorry again for the wait.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, My laptop broke and the one I was using after that also broke, then I was using a tablet and it kind of broke and I just couldn't bare to write on it anymore, it was horrible. But I have this new laptop now, so hopefully I'll get chapters up every few weeks, but reasons I might not, are in the end A/N.  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: I only own Rose, Addie and Jessie. All other rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 24.**

 ***TESSA'S P.O.V.***

I nervously ring my hands together as I wait for a response from Jace and Jessie. I really hope they're not upset in anyway.

"Really?" Jessie quietly asks, a minute later. I nod, absolutely delighted one of them has finally spoken.

"Yes, really." I softly reply, resting one hand on my stomach, subconsciously.

Jessie grins broadly and pushes herself up, throwing herself into my arms, shocking me completely, however I don't hesitate to wrap my arms around my precious little girl and hold her tightly.

"I'm so happy for you." She whispers, into my shoulder. I smile at Jem, over Jessie's shoulder, knowing he heard her too.

"Thank you sweetheart, I'm so glad you're happy." I tell her.

"Jace, do you have anything to say?" Jem calmly asks our son. Jace is quiet for a minute, before he takes a breath and says

"I am happy for you and of course I love my little brother or sister... I just... I don't know, it's odd for me, because I'm a dad already... Rose will be older than her aunt or uncle... but that's not important of course not... I just... I don't know..." The poor boy is clearly confused, he seems to think there's a way he's _suppose_ to feel, and if he doesn't, something's wrong. Which is not true at all. After everything he's been through lately, with Rose and Clary, I'd be surprised if he wasn't confused when I drop such a bombshell on him. I'm sure he will come around at some stage, like he did when I was carrying Jessie.

"Jace we understand that completely, I knew you'd find it a bit odd, but it's absolutely okay that you feel like that! It probably will take you some time to get use to the idea of me being pregnant, but I never expected anything less." I gently tell him, making sure he knows he shouldn't feel guilty for feeling the way he does, as it's really only natural, in my opinion, especially after how jealous he got when I was pregnant with Jessie.

"I know mom, I just feel so bad... especially after the way Jessie reacted..." Jace says.

"Jace I've wanted to be a big sister since I was little! Of course I'm over the moon. You've been my big brother for fourteen years and you have a baby of your own, like mom said, it's completely understandable that you feel like that!" Jessie says. Exactly.

"She's right, and when your mother was pregnant with Jessie you were extremely jealous, you didn't like the idea of having a baby sister one bit. But you warmed up to the idea and now you two are practicality attached at the hip." Jem reassures our son.

Jace smiles softly and says "Thanks for the reassurance, I really am happy for you and I really do love the baby, but like I said, I'm just a little bit weirded out, but I swear I will do everything I can to try and get rid of those feelings!" Jace says.

"Jace, don't worry about it, I'm sure those feelings will go away with time, like they did when you were little, so don't worry about it, okay?" Jem gently says.

Jace smiles weakly and nods and says "Yeah... thanks dad." Jem hugs him tightly and says

"Anything for you, son." No matter how long it's been since we adopted Jace, no matter how long it's been since Jessie was born and no matter how long we've been together, I will never stop feeling pure joy, when I see Jem interacting with our children, probably because it's something I never thought I'd get to see, I never even thought we'd get to have children together. Jem and our kids are truly a blessing to me, along with the fact another little one is on their way.

"Sorry... but I have to go now." Jace says. Oh of course! Clary is expecting him back at hers. I completely forgot.

"Oh of course! Go, go! Give Clary and Rosie our love!" I say.

"I will! Clary and Rosie are staying here tonight anyway... that's okay right?" Jace asks. Absolutely!

"Of course, now go, go on!" I say, smiling as he rushes out the door to be with two of the people he loves most, and who bring him the most joy.

*CLARY'S P.O.V.*

"Are you alright?" I ask Jace. Normally he's all over the place with Rosie, taking her for walks, showing her her toys, showing her her reflection, reading and singing to her, playing with her, you name it and Jace does it with Rose. But right now, he's just sitting in the armchair with her in his lap, watching her as she plays with his hands and fingers. Clearly something is bothering him.

"Mums pregnant..." He quietly says. Oh, that's not something I was expecting. Jace is obviously a little uncomfortable with the idea, he doesn't like change and it's always been he and Jessie against the world, now they'll have another sibling. Not that that's a bad thing, but I think it will take Jace some time to get use to that idea. Good job pregnancy lasts nine months.

"Oh, and you're trying to adjust more quickly than you know you can, aren't you?" I softly say, sitting beside him.

He nods and says "It's not that I'm not happy or I don't want another sibling, it's just hard to get use to the idea and not be annoyed about change... when you were pregnant with Rosie, I was terrified of the way our lives were changing, and that fear didn't stop until I held her when she was born, what if this fear never goes away?"

"It will! I bet you thought the same thing when I was pregnant, didn't you?" I ask.

"Yeah... I did..." He admits.

"And now look at you, no one can separate you two. I know this is scary right now Jace, and I understand why it's scary, but things will get better, I know it, you aren't the kind of person to hate someone for no reason, especially your little brother or sister." I gently tell him.

"Yeah... still... I think I'll always be apprehensive until I hold the baby." He says. Well I must admit, if I found out my mom was pregnant, I would be quiet apprehensive too.

"If I was in your situation, I would be too. No one expects you to react like an excited toddler, we all know and understand change is hard for you, and we're here for you too." I softly say, gripping Jace's hand.

"There's nothing you can do though... I just wish I wasn't like this." He quietly says. Oh poor Jace, I hate seeing him like this. He was like this when I was pregnant, too.

"Oh Jace, it's not your fault, this is just how you feel, you didn't choose it." I say, hugging him tightly.

"I should've faked being really really happy." He quietly says.

"No you shouldn't have, at least this way you don't have to bottle it all up inside, no one is judging you on this Jace, I swear."

"You're sure about that? It feels like they are... not you or my family but other people, like Izzy, Simon and Alec..."

"You think that because they don't know you like I do, like your family does?" I softly ask.

Jace nods and says "This isn't exactly normal Clary." Simon, Isabelle and Alec have hardly had normal lives.

"Well they've hardly had normal lives Jace, Simon's dad died when he was little, and Izzy and Alec's dad was always in and out of their lives and had a kid with someone else,who he didn't even get to see for 9 years!" I say.

"Yeah but Alec and Izzy love that they have another sibling, and Max does too... " Jace trails off.

"Jace how many times do I have to tell you? You will love your little brother or sister as much as you love Jessie! Jace, some people take a while to adjust to things like this, and that is _absolutely_ okay!" I say.

"I just... I really want to be as happy as Jessie is right now, but I can't force myself!" Jace says. No, he can't.

"No, you can't, and that's okay. Nobody expects you to or wants you to. If by the time the baby is born you're still unsure about the whole thing, I know you will love them the minute you see them, just like you did Rosie. Didn't your mum tell you that you hated the idea of having a sister, when she told you she was pregnant with Jessie?" I softly ask.

"Yeah she did... and now I love her as much as I do my parents..." Jace says.

"How many times do I have to tell you Jace? You will love your little brother or sister just as much as you love Jessie!" I say.

Just as I tell Jace this, Rose's eyes travel up to his face and the minute she sees him, she breaks out into a huge smile, causing Jace to do the same. She's such a daddy's girl, I love it.

"Aww you're too cute for me to handle." Jace says, kissing her cheek. He's so amazing with her, I'm so glad my mom did find out I was pregnant, otherwise I wouldn't have my Rosie.

Glancing at my watch, I say "I haven't fed her in a while, she's probably hungry."

"Yeah she looks it." Jace says, gently passing our daughter to me, so I can feed her. At first I wanted to bottle feed her, but then I realized we don't have a lot of money, so I decided to breast feed and I'm really glad I did. It's wonderfully nutritious for Rosie and an amazing bonding opportunity for us both.

*10 minutes later*

"Don't you have homework to do?" I ask Jace, knowing today was his first day back at school, since the summer break and since we had Rosie. I plan on starting sometime this week too, but I'm really worried about lactating, hopefully I won't since I regularly feed Rosie and I'll have to express so she can still have breast milk through a bottle, but I'm still worried.

"Yeah but it doesn't really matter." Jace says. He always use to be so good for doing homework, always handed it up and did it no matter what, and if he couldn't do it, he had a valid reason and a note from his parents. I'm not going to let him slip into the habit of not doing anything, especially now he's a dad.

"Jace, remember why you're finishing school in the first place, so you can do what you want in life and show Rose that you can accomplish anything you want, no matter what life throws at you, and she's going to be so proud of you and she is going to tell anyone who will listen about her wonderful daddy." I gently say, watching as Jace gazes at our daughter lovingly, his gold eyes locked with her emerald ones, her tiny hand wrapped around his large thumb, a smile on his lips, a pacifier in hers.

"You're right..." Jace quietly says. "I want to make her proud, I want her to know that I would do anything for her, no matter what. I know this year is going to be the toughest of my life, but I don't care, I'll do it a million times for Rosie, I will do anything no matter the struggle, for my Rosie."

I'm so proud of him, he was meant to be a father, there's no doubt about it, he's so amazing with Rose, I've never seen him more in love, or more happy, and the fact that he loves our daughter so much, makes me absolutely ecstatic.

I lean in and firstly place a soft kiss to his lips, then I tenderly kiss our daughter's forehead.

"I love you both so much." I quietly say.

"And we love you." Jace says.

*ISABELLE'S P.O.V.*

I wring my hands together nervously as I wait for Alec to answer his door. He told me about the phone call he got from Annamarie, and after thinking it over for a few days, I've decided I really want to meet our little sister. The reason I'm nervous is because I'm afraid of how Alec will react. I may act as though I don't care what anyone else thinks, and that's most truly, but if there's one person's opinion that matters to me, it's Alec's. He's not just my big brother, he's my best friend and I love him to death, we have such a close, strong bond I would never do anything to compromise it.

Moments later the door swings open and Alec appears, for once not wearing an ugly, ratty sweater. His relationship with Magnus is really doing him the world of good.

"Izzy, you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah... I need to talk to you though..." I say.

"Oh okay, come in." Alec says. I walk past him and into the room where I spent a lot of my childhood. Alec, Max and I all had and have our own rooms, but like I said, Alec and I are very close so I would spend a lot of my time in here, playing with Alec, reading stories with him and even sleeping next to him when I was afraid.

"Alec... I've made up my mind about meeting Addie." I blurt out, wanting to get this over with.

"Me too..." He says. Oh... I hope this goes alright.

"And?" I ask.

"I want to meet her." Alec says. I sigh in relief and sit down on the edge of the bed, relieved we're not going to get into some big fight over this.

"Me too." I say.

"And Max." Alec says. Well I'm glad Addie will know all three of us.

"So... when should we contact Annamarie?" I ask.

Alec shrugs his shoulders and says

"I don't know, Robert was in Idris this week so if he comes back today to find out Annamarie asked us to be in our sister's life without consulting him, he'll be in an awful mood, so maybe leave it for a while, till he goes off in a few weeks for business?" Alec says. Sounds good, I'd do anything not to have to put up with Robert and his bad moods.

"Sounds good to me." I say.

"Alright then, I'll tell Max later. So hows things going with Simon, is he treating you right?" Alec asks. I've never been happier, since Simon and I began dating. He's so easy to get on with and very pleasant to be around, I also like having a boyfriend who doesn't want sex every night. Simon and I are taking our relationship slowly, we haven't had sex yet, but when we do it will be very special and very safe, we both know how hard it is for Clary and Jace, with little Rosie, we both know neither of us are ready for that yet, so we're going to take all the precautions we can and hopefully nothing will happen.

"Yeah he is, I've never been happier in a relationship" I say.

"Good!" Alec says.

"What about you and Magnus?'" I ask.

"We're great too" Alec says.

"I'm really glad you're finally happy." I say.

"Its nice alright... I came out to mom" he says.

"And?" I ask.

"She took it really well" he says.

"Great and what about telling everyone else?" I ask.

"I'm not telling anyone else for a while"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to" Alec says

"Oh... Ok" I reply, trying to avoid an argument.

"You know Dad will hate me he's hugely homophobic" Alec says.

"But you're his son!" I exclaim

"You think he cares?" Alec asks.

"Well yeah!" I say.

"He won't" Alec insists.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"He's said it before" Alec tells me.

"Said what? " I ask.

"He would be ashamed of his life to have a gay child"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Well then, to hell with him" I say.

"Isabelle!" Alec says, sounding appalled.

"What?!" I say.

"He's our dad!" Alec says.

"No he's not, what's he ever done for us?" I ask.

"oh just given us our lives!" Alec says.

"So? He's done nothing since!" I exclaim.

Just then another voice joins the conversation.

"Please don't fight, mom and dad are already are" Max quietly says.

I grab my baby brother in a hug and say "I'm sorry"

Max grips onto me tightly and says

"I don't want to go stay with dad, Izzy, Alec make him go away!" Since mom and dad broke up, and Max is only nine, he stays with us during the week and with dad at the weekend, but dad doesn't know our Max, he doesn't know what he likes to do or what he likes and doesn't like to eat, I think he mostly just helps him with training and other shadowhunter studies. Max loves training with Alec and I, because we make it fun for him, but dad is just too old fashioned and rigid for Max to enjoy training with him.

"Oh Max." Alec quietly says, kneeling beside me. "You really don't want to stay with dad, huh?" He softly says. Max frantically shakes his head and says

"I want to see Clary and Jace and their baby!" He has been dying to meet Rosie, and he absolutely adores Clary and idolizes Jace.

"I'll go talk to mom and dad, why don't you and Alec pick out a few comic books you want to show Clary and Simon?"I softly say. Max loves Simon too, he begs me to marry him so he can be around forever. Hopefully I will marry him someday, he's the best and most serious boyfriend I've ever had.

"Okay!" Max says.

I find mom and dad in the library, arguing just like Max said.

"Can you two stop fighting for five minutes?!" I ask, walking in. They both look at me in shock. Normally I wouldn't speak to them like that, like Clary and Simon and even Jace do, when they're pissed with their parents.

"Isabelle don't you dare speak to us like that." Dad says.

"Normally I wouldn't but you're upsetting Max!" I say. Mom's face instantly softens and she says

"Is he okay? Where is he?"

"In his room with Alec, dad he really really doesn't want to stay with you this weekend, especially when he's still getting over his cold." I say. Dad looks upset but not mad or annoyed.

"I was guessing he wouldn't, he's always been a home bird, always hated sleeping in any bed but his own, especially when sick... maybe I should go talk to him, I'm not going to force him to stay with me. If any three of you want to stay with me and spend time with me, I want it to be because you want to." He says. Wow, he's really changed his attitude. I'm glad.

"Dad... remember when I was little and I would tell you everything that happened that day and you would tell me what happened in your day?" I suddenly ask. When I was younger and dad was around more often, he use to be my best friend. I've always been upset that our relationship changed so drastically.

"Of course I do, I use to do it with Alec too, you would both climb onto my lap and just tell me everything and anything." He quietly says.

"Well... I want to be that close with you again... Simon is busy this weekend so I was really only planning on reading a bit... maybe I could stay with you in Idris?" I ask. Dad's eyes widen and a smile dances on his thin lips.

"I'd love that Izzy, if it's really what you want, you're welcome to stay with me anytime, I don't care if you show up on my doorstep at two in the morning, I will always welcome you with open arms." He says. I'm so glad he's acting more like a dad now, he must have taken a leaf from Luke and Jem's books.

"Yeah, I really want to, I'll go pack a bag." I say.

"Okay, I'll wait right here." Dad says.

"I love you dad." I quietly say. I always tell mom I love her, and Alec and Max and even Clary and Jace, but rarely dad. I really want to mend our relationship.

He smiles broadly and says

"I love you too, Izzy." I'm so glad my dad is finally changing for the better, maybe it's not too late, maybe I will have the dad I had when I was a kid, I certainly hope so.

*TESSA'S P.O.V.*

*2 months later*

"Please calm down in there little one! Come on baby, please, mummy hasn't slept right in weeks with your kicking." I quietly beg to my round stomach. I'm now four months pregnant, and I'm certain I'm having a boy, though we aren't finding out for sure. Jem thinks its a girl, as does everyone else bar Catrina, she and I are sure I'm having a boy. A lot of people go by the old wives tale that if your belly hangs low you're having a boy, if you're carrying high and neat, you're having a girl. I never bought into that. I carried very low with Lucie, and quiet high with Jessie. This time my bump is quiet high too, and neat, but that means nothing to me. I just feel like I'm having a boy.

Its' currently four in the morning, and I've only slept for two hours. Jessie was never like this, Jamie was a little hyper and Lucie was quiet too, but this baby is unbelievably active. I'm very glad to know and have the assurance that they're okay, but at the same time I just wish he would stop kicking for a few more hours, I don't mind when he moves around, his kicks are just brutal.

Jem always tries to talk to him and sing to him and even read to him, but nothing works, he just insists on kicking the living hell out of me. At the end of the day though, I'm just grateful he's healthy. Jace has warmed up to the idea of the baby, not a huge amount, but he's certainly more accepting and happy than he first was, he's even started to suggest names to Jem and I, and I'm so glad he's starting to feel happy about this. Hopefully if I involve him in my pregnancy like I did when I was carrying Jessie, he'll find it much easier to accept the baby when he's here, or before that. Jessie is as excited as she always has been, she'll be great with this little one, she's not a very maternal person, but she's extremely protective of Rosie and very cautious with her, so I know she'll be great with her baby brother.

As I sink onto the couch,I start pondering on weather Catrina is working the night shift and if she is will she answer her phone. Or if Magnus or Ragnor would, I need some company and Jem is fast asleep, I wouldn't wake him, and I know Magnus and Ragnor are night owls, but Magnus could well be with Alec, and I don't think Ragnor would appreciate me calling him at four in the morning and all I could talk to him about is how the baby won't stop kicking. Magnus and Catrina wouldn't mind, but I think Ragnor would just hang up on me.

Just as I text Magnus asking him if he's awake and up for a conversation with a highly annoyed pregnant woman, I feel the air grow colder. I pull my dressing gown around me tighter and open a new text to Catrina.

Just as I finish typing out my text to Catrina, asking if she has any idea of how to make the baby stop kicking, I hear a voice I've only heard in my dreams for the past century and a half.

"Little one not as calm as their daddy, huh?" Charlotte Branwell's voice asks. When I slowly lift my head from my phone,, I see Charlotte, the woman who was like a mother to me for most of my life, standing beside my fireplace, looking as young and healthy as the day I met her, only difference is, she's transparent. And beside her, stands a tall man with messy hair and bright, happy eyes.

"It's good to see you, Tessa." Henry Branwell says.

 **I hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you thought.**

 **Again, I'm really sorry for such the wait, but basically as I said, my laptop broke, then I started writting on dad's laptop, then that broke, then I was using a tablet and it kind of broke and I couldn't bare to write on it anymore. So I finally have a new laptop and I'm determined to keep this one safe and right. Updates aren't going to be that frequent, I have my Leaving Cert in like 10 weeks, and there's a lot of work for me to do, I'm failing a few classes so I just have to work really hard, maybe over summer I could update every day or so, but for now I write every Wedensday and Thursday and publish when I can.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 34.

 **Sorry it's been a while since I updated, just really busy at the moment, I've got seven weeks approximately till I leave school and then two or so weeks after that until the leaving cert, so writing isn't my main priority but I promise I will try to update as frequently as I can.**

 ***Disclaimer* I only own Rosie, Jessie and Addie, all other rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 26.**

 ***TESSA'S P.O.V.***

I don't know what to say…. I never expected this.

"W-what are you doing here?" I ask, my hand automatically going to my bump, to protect my little one from any possible dangers. Though I know Henry and Charlotte would never harm me or my children, I can't help but worry they're here to tell me something is wrong with my son, something that will stop him from having the wonderful life I envision for him. Something that will make every waking moment for him full of pain and suffering.

"Don't worry." Charlotte softly says "You're little one is fine, as are Jessie and Jace, everyone you care about and love is fine." She adds. I'm relieved, but still wonder why they are here.

"We just wanted to tell you how proud of you we are, and how much we love you and your entire family, everyone is so pleased that you and Jem finally got your happy ending." Henry says, his tone as lively and jolly as I remember it.

"T-thank you." I whisper. I wish I knew what to say, how to react, Angel only knows if I'll ever get this opportunity again.

"We also have a small simple message from your William." Charlotte says. My heart leaps into my mouth and tears start to well in my eyes, as I long to see Will's tussled black hair again, hear his stupendous laugh and watch him twirl around the room with my little baby Lucie in his arms, our Jamie watching from his seat on the couch and clapping his little hands in delight.

"What is it?" I ask in a hoarse voice.

"He just wants to let you know how much he adores you and your family and how delighted he is for you. And also to let you know that no matter happens he will be there watching over your little ones, even your granddaughter, Rosie, he will always keep them from harm." Charlotte tells me. It relieves me a great lot to know that my Will is watching over my family and will keep them from harm's way, when Jem and I can't.

"I'm sorry I don't know what to say, apart from thank you." I quietly say.

"That's perfectly fine, we don't expect you to be able to say much, it's four in the morning and you're quiet pregnant and baby has you up all hours of the night, you need your rest, so we won't be bothering you any longer." Henry says. Bothering me? I would stay up until I died of exhaustion to see my family and friends again.

"You're not bothering me, please don't go." I quietly say, tears welling in my eyes as I revert back to the lonely, terrified sixteen-year-old I once was.

"I'm so sorry Tessa, but we have to, but please never forget that we love you with all our hearts, you are as much ours as Matt and Charlie and Evie and Julie are." Charlotte quietly says, referring to her two beautiful sons- Matthew and Charles- and their two gorgeous daughters- Evangelina and Julia.

I simply nod and quietly say

"I love you too." And with that they're gone.

I instantly try to calm down, knowing how bad this could be for my little one.

Soon I head back to bed and try to focus on the amazing present, and soon fall into a peaceful sleep.

*The next day*

When I open the door after hearing a knock on it, I'm surprised to find Malcom Fade standing in front of me. I thought it was Clary, or Magnus or even Catrina, insisting I go back to bed since baby had me up most of the night.

"Malcom, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I need your help in the spiral labyrinth, I asked Magnus but he told me to F off, so did Ragnor." Malcom says. It's normal for Ragnor to be so narky but not Magnus, Malcom must've interrupted a moment between Magnus and Alec.

"I'm sorry but I can't go to the spiral labyrinth." I tell Malcom, I'm surprised when I see anger flash in his purple eyes, which are his warlock mark.

"Why not?" He snaps. This isn't like him, normally he's calm and collected.

"I'm pregnant, the spells and wards there could easily harm the baby, he's half shadowhunter, according to those wards he shouldn't exist at all." I explain, smoothing my shirt down so my bump is much more obvious.

"Again? Really? I'm sure it will be fine; it has your blood too." Malcom says. I'm appalled, I've never seen him being so rude.

"First of all, you have no right to judge me for extending my family, I'm married, I have a secure income, a stable home and plenty of love to provide my children with, and secondly my baby is a boy, not an 'it' and if you ever dare call him that again you can expect absolutely no more help or contact from me or my family." I firmly say.

"Please Tessa this is very important!" Malcom says.

"And so is my son's life, I'm not risking him and his health to help you, as much as I like you I love my son more. Perhaps after he's born I could help you." I calmly say.

"How far along are you?" Malcom asks, looking at my bump.

"Four months, and to an immortal like you, five months isn't much of a wait." I tell him.

"Yes it is! This is so important you couldn't possibly understand! We're supposed to help each other Tessa, warlocks, not help shadowhunters breed like you are!" Malcom snaps.

"I love Jem and I love my children, I didn't have them just to create more shadowhunters, I had them because I wanted them more than anything in this whole world, they may have been surprises but they were the best surprises I ever had, along with Jamie, so don't you dare speak about me and my children as if you know us like Magnus does." I tell him.

"Please Tessa you have to help me." Malcom says.

"I can't! It's literally impossible, I go to the spiral labyrinth and I risk my baby's life, I'm not doing that." I firmly say.

"Tessa, what's going on?" Jem asks, walking up beside me.

"Nothing you should be worried about, goodbye Malcom." I say. As he opens his mouth to speak I shut the door on him, relived when he doesn't start banging on it, screaming and shouting like a toddler having a tantrum.

"Was he bothering you?" Jem asks, concern in his tone.

"Not really, he just wanted me to go to the spiral labyrinth with him but there's no way I would risk our baby by doing that." I say, rubbing my bump.

"Couldn't he have asked Magnus or Ragnor? Even Catrina?" Jem asks.

"He never mentioned Catrina, but Ragnor and Magnus refused to help him too." I say.

"Oh, well maybe Catrina can help him.

I just got a call from Andrew Blackthorn, little Tavvy wants to come for a visit, and my Emma." Jem says.

Little Octavian Blackthorn is the son of Andrew and Eleanor Blackthorn, brother to twins Tiberius and Livia and also to Drusilla, Mark, Helen and Julian. Emma is the daughter of John and Cordelia Carstairs, descendants of Jem's. She spends most of her time in Los Angeles with her parents and the Blackthorns but she does love Jem, and he loves her. John and Cordelia named he and I her legal guardians. It's normal for a shadowhunters to be given guardians at birth, but Emma's parents didn't know very many worth the position, so they left it, until recently.

I'm delighted the little ones want to come for a visit, Tavvy is a little sweetheart and Emma is a wonderful young girl with so much potential.

"Oh when?" I ask.

There's a rap on the door and Jem says

"Is now too soon?". I grin as I open the door and say

"Of course not."

Andrew has little Tavvy in his arms, while Cordelia and John stand beside them, with Emma and a boy with curling brown hair and sea coloured eyes, beside them. I recognize the boy as Julian, and remember how inseparable he and Emma are.

Tavvy squeals in delight when he sees Jem and I and reaches for us.

I happily take the two-year-old into my arms and cuddle him close, longing for the day I get to hold the little boy growing inside me, in my arms.

"Nana." Tavvy softly says, burying his face in my collar bone. Tavvy calls Jem and I Nana and grandpa- like Rosie will- but Mark, Helen, Julian, the twins and Dru just call us 'Tessa and Jem'. I don't mind what they call me, so long as I get to be a part of their lives.

"Hello my beautiful boy." I softly coo, running my hand through his gorgeous, curly brown hair.

When I sit down with him a few minutes later, he puts his hand on my belly and looks at me with curiosity in his beautiful little eyes.

"Why big?" He innocently asks me.

"Well, because there's a baby in there, and in a few months he'll come out and meet us all." I softly explain. Tavvy softly gasps and warps his arms around my waist, resting his little curly head on my bump.

"Baby be my best friend. I keep safe!" He says. I rub his back and say

"Yes he will baby, thank you sweetheart, I know you will."

I can't believe how lucky I am, to have these beautiful children, my beautiful descendants, in my life, along with my gorgeous children, my wonderful husband, my beautiful granddaughter and my best friend, I don't know what I did to deserve this after all the torture I've been through, but I couldn't be more grateful or happier, things are pretty much perfect.

*JACE'S P.O.V.*

"I really don't know what to do about school Jace, it's so hard but I need a good GPA but it's incredibly hard to maintain my grades." Clary tells me, as we walk through the park with Rosie in her stroller.

Poor Clary has really been finding school a struggle since she went back after having Rose, I was lucky enough to be able to get right back into the swing of things, but poor Clary isn't. I want her to succeed and be able to go the college she wants. We've been talking about careers lately; I think I'd either like to be a tutor (to shadowhunter children) or a full time shadowhunter. Clary found out about the shadow world when were fourteen, her mom and dad kept it from her because of Valentine Morgenstern, Jocelyn's ex-husband who slaughtered thousands of innocent downworlders and tried to take down the accords. Clary was freaked out at first and pretty mad at her parents, and me for not telling her anything, but soon she calmed down and realised we were just trying to keep her safe.

"Is there anything in particular you're struggling with?" I ask her.

"Math, Biology and French." She says. Oh, they are tough subjects and Clary has always been terrible at maths, I'm quite good at it, but she can't stand it one bit.

"Okay I can help you with Math and Biology and maybe Simon could help you with French? It's cheaper than paying for tuition." I gently tell her.

"You don't mind?" She asks me. Of course I don't, I'd do anything to help Clary get her dream. Before we had Rosie Clary had always said she'd wanted to do something in art, because she loves art and is astounding at it, but shortly after we had Rosie, she turned to me and told me she wants to be a special needs assistant. I think she would be perfect for the job and I think she's amazing for reaching for her dream which is so big, even after everything she's been through. I love her so much and I couldn't be more proud of her.

"Of course not, I want you to succeed no matter what, Clare, I love you." I say, placing my hand onto of hers, on the handle of the stroller. She smiles softly at me and says

"Thank you so much, I love you too."

Soon after Rosie starts to get cranky and fussy, so we stop at a café to change her diaper and feed her. Clary has never been afraid to breast feed Rosie in public, even though she gets a lot of rude comments. It just makes me all the prouder, no one should ever be ridiculed or shamed for feeding their baby, no one would care if Clary was giving Rosie a bottle, so I don't see why they care when she breastfeeds, you can't even see anything, Clary prefers to cover herself with a blanket so that only the top of Rosie's head is visible.

Like I've said a hundred times, I couldn't be prouder of her.

*CLARY'S P.O.V*

Shortly after Jace and I sit down outside the café and I start to feed Rosie, Jace keeps staring at someone, so I turn to see who it is.

And it just turns out to be a stranger, a man with platinum hair, broad shoulders and high cheek bones. The rune for near sightedness I have on allows me to see this man also has piercing black eyes.

"Jace, stop staring you're being rude!" I tell him, when I turn to look at him, fear and disbelief are written all over his face. What on earth is wrong?

"Jace? Jace what's wrong?" I worriedly ask, placing a hand on his arm, as the man rises from his table and starts to walk in our direction, though I'm sure he'll walk past us, so I'm not worried or freaked out.

"Clary" He whispers "Don't you have any idea who that is?" Jace asks, as the man draws closer. Of course I don't, does he?

"No of course not, do you?" I ask.

"Yes! Clary that's Valentine Morgenstern."

 **I really hoped you enjoyed. Just so you know, Jace knows Valentine to see from textbooks.**

 **I'm sorry if I got anything about the American education system wrong, it's completely different to the Irish education system.**

 **Please review.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, thank you for the reviews!**

 ***DISCLAIMER*: I only own Addie, Rosie and Jessie and Tess and Jem's unborn baby. All other rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

 ***CLARY'S P.O.V.***

Valentine Morgenstern? But that's impossible he's dead! He died in the uprising that my mom and dad organised and in which Jace's birth father was killed.

Before I can say anything else, the man- Valentine- sits in a chair across form Jace and I.

Jace pulls out his Seraph blade as I hold Rosie close and tight.

"What do you want?!" Jace growls.

"To meet my daughter of course." Valentine says. Daughter? He thinks I'm his daughter?! I know he and mom were married, when my mom was only eighteen, but Valentine isn't my father. They never had kids together, my mom got pregnant with me a few months after she and dad moved to New York.

"I'm not your daughter, Luke Garroway is my dad, my name is Clarissa Garroway not Clarissa Morgenstern." I firmly say.

"That is what your mother and Lucian led you to believe, your mother was only three or so months pregnant with you when she left me." Valentine says. No… no none of that's true in the least.

Before Valentine can answer, Rosie starts screeching like a banshee, she must be getting cold. So after I fix myself up, I cradle Rosie to my chest and wrap the blanket around her tightly.

When I look back up from her face I see Valentine's eyes are full of anger and rage.

"Clarissa, do not tell me you had a child at sixteen." He calmly says. Why would he care?

"Yes I did, her name is Rose and she is my everything, keeping her is the best decision I have ever made." I say, gently stroking Rosie's flushed cheek.

When Valentine gets a glimpse of Rose, I see the disgust on his face.

"You brought a shadowhunter with a condition like that, into this world?! What use will she be Clarissa? Her like are forbidden to follow the shadowhunter life!" Valentine says. What use?! I didn't spend an agonising night giving birth to Rosie just so she could help in the battle against demons. I kept her and fought to bring her into this world, because I love her more than I ever loved anyone before. Clearly Valentine doesn't understand that kind of love.

"I didn't give up the best years of my life to raise her just so she could be a shadowhunter, I gave them up to raise her because I love my daughter so much it hurts. I don't care that she has Down's syndrome, she is perfect to me, always has been and always will be. You don't get a say in whether or not she's perfect. You don't get to talk about her at all, in fact.

Come on Jace, let's go." I say, standing up from the table, grabbing Rosie's' bag and walking as fast as I can.

Jace soon catches up to me, with Rosie's stroller.

"How the hell did he know your name?" Jace asks, as he places Rosie in her stroller and straps her in.

"I don't know, and I don't care about that, I care about what he said about Rose!" I say.

"Clary forget about him! It doesn't matter what he thinks, he's a bigoted pig! You and I both know our Rosie is beautiful and amazing in every way. 'Down's syndrome or no Down's syndrome, she's perfect', that's what you told me when she was born, and you were and are one hundred percent right. It doesn't matter what Valentine thinks about her, we love her, my parents and your parents adore her and even my relatives, the Blackthorns in Los Angeles, adore her and want to meet her. And that is all she needs." Jace firmly tells me.

He's so right, Valentine will never be a part of my daughter's life, never, so it doesn't matter what he thinks of her because everyone she will grow up around, loves her to bits. Even Maryse adores her and dotes over her every time she sees her.

"You're right… I love you." I quietly say. Jace smiles and says

"I love you too, I have to go to the institute, I need to talk to Alec, want to join me?" Well I would like to see Izzy and Max, and Alec too of course.

"Sure."

*The institute*

"Oh she is just a little darling! Aren't you, beautiful?" Maryse coos, as she plays with Rosie, who is loving all the attention she's getting. Alec and Jace went off to talk in private, and Izzy isn't here yet, she was in Idris with her dad over the weekend. I'm glad she's re-establishing the close bond she once had with him, I can't imagine what it's like not to have your dad around, I'd be lost without mine.

"Mom, how come she looks… different?" Max asks Maryse. I know he means Rose's Down's syndrome, and I know he's not trying to be rude or anything like that. Shadowhutners aren't brought up knowing these terms like I was, though some shadowhunter children do have down's syndrome- obviously- they don't have a name for it.

"Max, how much do you know about cells and the human body and stuff?" I ask, knowing Maryse won't be able to answer his question.

"A bit, I asked Simon to teach me some because I want to be a doctor!" Max says. Wow, big ambition for such a little boy, but I have no doubt he can achieve it if he really wants it.

"Wow, good for you. Do you know what chromosomes are?" I ask. Max nods and I tell him "Well normally we have forty-six of them, but Rosie has one extra one, we don't know why, she just does and because of that she looks different and will develop and learn differently. Mundanes call it Down's Syndrome." Max looks very intrigued but also slightly worried.

"But she'll be okay right?" He asks. Oh he's so sweet, he loves Rosie too, we all consider him her uncle, like we do Alec, since Jace is like another big brother to Max.

"Oh of course, lots of people live good lives with it." I gently tell him.

"Good." Max softly says.

"How old is she now, Clary?" Maryse asks me.

"Six months." I tell her, finding it hard to believe how big my baby is getting.

"Oh my, that time just flew, seems like just yesterday Isabelle told us you were pregnant and not her." Maryse says. After my parents found out I was pregnant, I told Izzy everything and told her to tell her parents she was covering for me. I think she was relieved to say the least, Maryse and Robert were starting to question why she was six months and not showing one bit.

"Yeah, it sure does, half a year already…. It goes too quickly." I say, missing when Rosie was absoueltley tiny and took up hardly any room on Jace's chest. Now she takes up his whole chest and stomach.

But I'm just so grateful for Jace and Rosie, I would be miserable without them, they have made my life perfect.

*TESSA'S P.O.V.*

"Five months already, Tess, huh?" Magnus says, as I help him clear up his apartment after he held a party here last night to celebrate his and Alec's eight-month anniversary. I also hit five months today, and I seem to be getting bigger by the day.

"Hard to believe." I say, rubbing my bump.

"You do look about seven months." He notes.

"Thanks that makes me feel great." I sarcastically answer. Sometimes being pregnant can be rotten business. Today I just feel awful, my back aches, my feet hurt, I have hardly any appetite, I'm exhausted and the baby is kicking away inside me, as usual. Jem is in Los Angeles today, visiting Emma and the Blackthorns, and Clary and Jace are off doing their own thing, and I did not want to be alone while I felt like this, so I arrived at Magnus' at ten o'clock this morning and he welcomed me with open arms.

"I would try and reassure you it just means baby is big but you're having a natural birth so I better not." Magnus says.

"I hate being pregnant." I complain, lowering myself into an armchair.

"Yesterday you loved it." Magnus says. I was in a better mood yesterday.

"Yes well the little one wasn't torturing me with his kicks yesterday." I say, laying my hand across my bump.

"Have you and James chosen a name for her?" Magnus asks.

"Alright firstly he's a boy, and secondly yes we have, a very special one." I softly say.

"Well what is it?" Magnus asks.

"William Henry Carstairs."

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please review, any feedback means so much.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28.**

 ***Disclaimer* I don't own anyone but Jessie, Rosie and Jem and Tessa's baby.**

 ***TESSA'S P.O.V.***

It was a few nights ago that Jem and I decided to name our son Will, it just felt right, we didn't think our son should have any other name just like William and I thought our Jamie shouldn't even any other name than James.

"Tessa it's beautiful, even though she's going to be a girl." Magnus says. I roll my eyes but smile.

"No he's not." I say, rubbing my bump.  
"Last time I was right." Magnus says, referring to when I was pregnant with Lucie, though he wasn't around we did exchange letters and he always said the baby would be a girl, but I also felt she was going to be a girl, Will and I didn't even choose a boy's name, as back up.

"So was I, but Jem thinks it's a girl so we have chosen a girl's name too." I say.

"Do tell, another French name? I've always liked Adlyn." Magnus says, thoughtfully.

"Well then you keep that for your daughter, if I have a girl, we're going to call her Elizabeth Charlotte Carstairs, Lily will be her nick name, Jace suggested it." I say. I'm so glad Jace wants to be involved in the pregnancy now and he's looking forward to meeting Will, but out of everyone, Tavvy is certainly the most excited, the little sweetheart.

"Why didn't you go with James to Los Angeles?" Magnus suddenly asks.

"Apart from the fact I feel so dreadful, I didn't sleep well last night either and I tried to sleep this morning but the little one is always at his most active when I'm trying to sleep." I say, rubbing my bump.

"Isn't there anything you can do to calm him down?" Magnus asks. Oh I wish.

"I wish, we've tried everything, Jem and I, but nothing has worked in the least." I say.

"So you're not sleeping?" Magnus asks, concern in his tone.

"I am, a bit, it's easier now Jace and Jessie are older, when I was pregnant with Jessie I slept fine but I was still often tired but I couldn't sleep during the day because Jace was still so little." I explain. That being said, though, Jace was a very good little boy, and very easy to look after, a lot of the time when he had me up early and Jem was at work (He still helps the clave from time to time and they pay him well, since he left the brotherhood, and I have a lot of medical clients so I get a good bit of money from that) Jace just wanted to cuddle up with me and have me read him stories and tell him about how I met Jem and about my life in London and a lot of other things.

"How is my little goddaughter anyway? I've been so busy lately I just haven't had a chance to see her." Magnus says.

"She's doing as amazing as ever, I just can't believe this time next year she'll be finished school." I say. We started Jessie at school- real school- when she was four, Jace was five when we sent him so Jessie is very young to be almost finished school, she'll only be seventeen when she leaves, which I feel is very young to leave school.

"Does she know what she wants to do after school?" Magnus asks. Surprisingly she doesn't, but I think she has some sort of interest in medicine.

"Not yet, though she was saying she would be interested in midwifery." I say.

"Wow, she should certainly go for it. And what about Jace?" Magnus asks.

"He either wants to be a full time shadowhunter or a tutor, like Hodge." I say.

"Interesting, he'd be very good at either of those, and he would receive good money, does Clary know what she wants to do? Something with art?" Magnus asks.

"Surprisingly not, she says she wants to be an SNA." I tell Magnus.

"Oh really? I never thought she'd want to do something like that, but it does make sense, since she has Rosie, she would be a great SNA." Magnus says. Indeed, she would, she's a wonderful mother too. I don't know how she does it, she's only sixteen and Rosie has special needs, Clary still has school to worry about and finding a job, but yet she manages to hold it all together and be an amazing mother. Jace is an astounding father too.

"She certainly would, and I'm glad to see Jace and Simon finally getting along." I note. When Simon had a crush on Clary he was immensely jealous of Jace, but now he's moved on and doesn't love Clary like that anymore, the two boys are actually good friends. Which I'm glad to see.

"Things are finally settling down aren't they?" Magnus says.

"Oh I don't know about that, what with Valentine Morgenstern rumoured to be back." I say.

"You're pregnant Tess, you shouldn't worry yourself about that, it probably is just a rumour." Magnus gently says.

"I hope so." I say, rubbing my bump. "Anyway I better get going, Clary is coming around with Rose for a while." I say.

"Alright, see you soon, and don't be afraid to call me if you need me." Magnus says. I smile as I hug him tightly and say

"Thank you, I won't."

*CLARY'S P.O.V.*

"Oh my god she just gets cuter every time I see her!" Isabelle exclaims, as she picks up Rosie, after she walks into the main room of the institute, where Jace, Maryse, Robert, Alec and I are.

Rosie giggles when Isabelle cuddles her close and kisses her little face.

"You don't like her do you Izzy?" Jace sarcastically says.

Izzy laughs lightly and says

"She's so good, and she's seriously starting to look just like you Jace." She certainly is, now her hair is really coming in and getting thicker, it's just like Jace's, and Jace's features in her are becoming a lot more obvious.

"She certainly does." Robert softly says, letting Rosie grab his hand.

"You can hold her if you like, Robert." I say.

Robert hesitates for just a second, before he takes Rosie into his arms and smiles a wide smile at her.

"Hello little one, you are just adorable, aren't you?" He softly says. I never thought he'd be so good with her, but I'm glad he is, since Alec, Max and Isabelle adore her so much, and perhaps if Rosie and I ever get to meet Addie, Addie will love her too.

"I can't wait to be a mom." Izzy suddenly says.

"Oh don't go and take a leaf out of my book." I say "Wait, as much as I love Rosie, it can be so hard, just like last night she was up half the night for no apparent reason and Jace and I had school today." I say, rubbing at my heavy eyes. I couldn't keep my eyes awake all day, I couldn't concentrate in class what so ever. Thank god today is Friday.

"Oh don't worry I won't, I'm just saying, I'm looking forward to having a baby someday." Izzy says.

"Well you will be a great mom someday." I softly tell her. I know if and/or when she and Simon have children, they'll both be wonderful parents.

Soon after, Jace and I head home to get settled in for the night and get Rosie down early, since she didn't sleep well at all last night.

I hope more than anything that tonight will be better.

*TESSA'S P.O.V.*

"Catrina, what are you doing here?" I ask, surprised to see her when I open the door.

"You're five months pregnant and you haven't had any check-ups yet! That's unacceptable! I'm here to check you over right now, and book you in for a scan tomorrow." She says. Admittedly I have kept forgetting to book appointments with a midwife…

"Yeah, It's just kept slipping my mind." I say, opening the door wider for her to come in.

"Well I won't let you forget anymore. Is James here?" She asks.

"Not at the moment, he's still in Los Angeles, Tavvy refuses to let him leave." I say.

"Well tell him you have a scan at 2:00p.m. tomorrow." She says. That suits me, I don't have any clients, I hope it suits Jem. I would hate for him to miss our baby's ultrasound.

*THE NEXT DAY*

"So, is everything okay?" I ask Catrina, a few moments after she began the scan.

Thankfully Jem was able to come to the scan, I'm so glad.

"Oh yes, everything's perfect, tell me, do you have more than one name chosen?" Catrina asks. Why would she ask that?

"Well we have one boys and name one girls name, why?" I ask.

She grins at Jem and I and says

"Well you'll have to get the baby name book back out, you're having twins, Tessa."

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **I just want to point out there has been a lack of reviews for the story, I updated last almost a month ago and only got one review, but I need more than one opinion to know if what I'm writing is what you like and want to see. So please let me know what you thought!**

 **Sorry if it was a bit rushed just was a bit stuck for what to right.**

 **Sorry for the slow rate at which I'm updating I'm just busy, I have the Leaving Cert in about three weeks and graduation on Thursday, but I will try to keep up with everything on here.**

 **Please review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys, thank you for the reviews.**

 ***DISCLAMIER* I only own Addie, Rose, Jessie and Tessa and Jem's twins.**

 **Chapter 29.**

 ***TESSA'S P.O.V.***

Twins? Is that even possible at our age? I shouldn't be able to have children at all, I never once thought I'd be able to have twins.

"A-Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes, I can clearly see two babies and two heart beats." Catrina asks. What do I say to this? I'm not unhappy or anything, just… shocked. "Do you want to know the sexes?" Catrina asks.

"No, it's going to a surprise this time." Jem says.

"Alright, well everything else is perfectly fine, I'd say you're due mid-February but twins can be early." Catrina says.

"Okay…" I say, at loss for further words. I'm not unhappy, I'm over the moon in fact, just nervous about raising two little babies at once, at least there was almost three years between Jace and Jessie, and I know there will fifteen and seventeen years between Jace, Jessie, and the twins but Jace and Jessie still need Jem and I.

"Okay, well I'll leave you to get cleaned up then." Catrina says.

When she leaves, Jem helps me sit up and helps me get the gel off my stomach and everywhere else it went.

"Jem, say something." I quietly say, after he hasn't spoken in a few minutes.

"Charlotte and Alfie." He suddenly says.

"What?" I ask, confused to as why he just blurted out two names.

"If we have two girls let's call them Elizabeth and Charlotte and if we two boys let's call them William and Alife." He says. Oh they're beautiful names! I'm so glad he's happy about us having twins, too.

"I love those names. I'm so glad you're happy." I say, holding Jem's hand to my bump.

"Of course I am, I just wish Charlotte was here to help us like she helped you and Will." Jem quietly says. By the time Jamie came along, Charlotte and Henry already had two little boys and twin girls. They had so much experience with babies they were practically experts and they helped us in every way they possibly could, when Jamie came along, and so did William's parents, Linette and Owen, who were always so kind and welcoming to me. I have them to thank for me being so good with children today.

"Oh James, I wish they were here too and the idea of having twins is scary but we've raised two children before, I know there's almost three years between Jace and Jessie, but we have experience and we know what we're doing, it will be fine and we have plenty of people to help us if we need it." I gently tell him.

He smiles and says

"Yeah… you're right, of course you are, I love you three so

"We love you too, now let's go home." I say.

Once we get home we agree to tell Jessie and Jace when they come home from school, in a little while. For now, we're going to try and pick another boy name and another girl name.

"How about Alife Aloysius for a boy and Charlotte Sophia for a girl?" Jem asks. Oh they're beautiful names!

"Oh James they're perfect! Oh William Henry Carstairs and Alife Aloysius Carstairs, or Elizabeth Cecily Carstairs and Charlotte Sophia Carstairs or William Henry and Elizabeth Cecily Carstairs, oh I can't believe how much I love the names!" I exclaim.

Jem smiles widely and says

"Good, I'm glad, I really hope we have a boy and a girl." Me too to be honest, before I knew it was twins I wanted a boy so badly and Jem wanted a girl, if the twins are a boy and a girl, we'll both get our wishes.

"Me too. You know the birth isn't that far away now at all we should start planning." I say,

"Oh yeah, well where do you want to have the babies? Hospital? At home?" Jem asks. I think I'd prefer a home delivery, I'm more comfortable in my own environment and that will help me to relax more. I had home births with both Jamie and Lucie and the labours weren't too bad, but when I had Jessie in the silent city it was a terrible labour, because I was uncomfortable and tensed in the unfamiliar environment.

"A home birth, definitely." I say.

"Sounds good, who do you want to deliver them?" Jem asks. Oh good question, I think I'd prefer if Catrina delivered the twins, as much as I love Magnus he can be very overdramatic, loud and giddy, there's nothing wrong with that, but I would not want to deal with him when he's like that while I'm giving birth. Catrina on the other hand is always quiet, calm and collected, she almost reminds me of Charlotte in that way.

"Catrina." I state, rubbing my bump as the twins start to kick up a fuss.

"I can't wait to meet them." Jem says, placing his hand over mine. I smile at him and say

"Neither can I."

A few minutes later I get a text from Jace saying he won't be home for another few hours and that Jessie is staying after school for extra history.

Looks like we've got a few more hours to prepare ourselves to tell them they're going to have two new siblings.

*CLARY'S P.O.V.*

"Do you like it baby?" I coo to Rosie, as she bounces up and down and claps her hands, as she and I watch my favourite movie 'Chitty Chitty Bang Bang'.

Currently, the song 'The Roses of Success' Is on, which is my favourite, and what made me name Rosie Rose. Since at first my pregnancy with her was a total disaster but then it actually turned out to be a wonderful thing. One day a few days before she was born, I was watching Chitty Chitty Bang Bang and when I heard 'The Roses of Success' I realised my Rosie was a Rose of success, that grew from the ashes of disaster and I knew she should have no other name than Rose.

A few minutes later just as 'Doll On A Music Box' finishes, there's a knock on the door.

When I open the door I'm extremely surprised to find Isabelle there in tears with Simon beside her, clutching something in his hand, I can't see what it is though. I hope everything's oaky.

"Iz, what's wrong?" I ask, ushering her and Simon inside.

"I fucked up Clary! We messed up big time and my parents and Simon's mom are going to absolutely kill me!" Izzy exclaims.

"What happened?" I gently asks, as she and Simon sit on the couch.

"The other night we decided… it was… time, and we used protection we did, but…" Simon trails off. Oh no.

"I'm pregnant!" Isabelle sobs.

 **I hope you liked it, I'm sorry if it was a bit predictable but it won't be the same as when Clary had Rosie, this pregnancy and what results will be totally different.**

 **Please review, any feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **I only own Addie, Rosie, Jessie and Simon and Isabelle's unborn baby.**

 **All other rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

 ***ISABELLE'S P.O.V.***

"Are you sure?" Clary gently asks, as Rosie bounces around in her walker to whatever music is on the T.V.

"Yeah, this is about the fourth positive pregnancy test." I say, holding up the pregnancy test I took with me, I don't know why I took it, maybe I could show it to Jace's mom and she could tell me it's definitely positive, that I haven't read it wrong.

"How far along do you think you are?" Clary asks.

"I donno, a few weeks, 5 or 6." I say.

"Have you told anyone else?" Clary asks me.

"No, but I think Hodge figured it out, I've been sick every morning for the past week, really early, and Hodge is always up early and he's told me he heard me every morning, he asked me if there was something I wanted to tell him, I panicked and ran but I really think he suspects it, I'm really worried he'll tell mom and dad." I quietly say. I know if he does tell them he's only got my best interest at heart, but I want to be the one to tell them and explain everything to them.

"Izzy, I love you and I'm here for you and I support you no matter what decision you make, but you have to tell your family, and Simon you have to tell your mom and sister." Clary gently says.

"But Alec will kill me and so will Robert and Max is tough for a nine-year-old." Simon says. Well he's not wrong that Alec and dad will kill him but in truth I think Max would love the idea of me and Simon having a baby. But I don't know if I'm going to keep the baby, I don't want to have an abortion but I am considering adoption.

"Simon, Jace survived getting me pregnant, and my dad is a wolf and my mom was one of the best shadowhunters of her generation. And his dad is an ex-silent brother and his mom is one of the most powerful warlocks of all time." Clary says. She has a good point, but I'm still wary about telling everyone.

"I know but your parents like Jace, Izzy's dad doesn't like me and her mom never talks to me and I don't think Alec likes me very much either." Simon says. That's not true, my dad and Alec are sceptical of Simon, as they were of any other boy I dated, and mom isn't really around when Simon comes over, but the times she has met him she's been impressed with him and says she wouldn't mind me marrying him.

"Si, that's not true." I gently tell him.

"You can't keep it a secret Izzy, I tried to and it didn't work and when things got bad, mentally, Jace and I had no one experienced to turn to, when I got scared about how horrible labour would hurt I wanted nothing more than to ask my mom and Tessa, but I couldn't because I made the stupid choice of hiding my pregnancy. And I'm not experienced enough for you to turn to, I will come with you if you want, but you have to tell them." Clary firmly says. There really isn't a way around this.

"Clary how hard is motherhood? I know it's not all fun and games, you told about some of the hardships but… well… tell me more." I say.

Clary sighs and says

"I love Rosie with everything I am, she is the most perfect little girl ever to be born, and I wouldn't trade her for the world, but I won't deny that sometimes being her mom is frustrating and beyond hard and sometimes I feel like giving up. I'm really lucky that my mom and dad insist on taking her one night every week so I can go out just for a few hours, with Jace and Simon and be a teenager for a little while, but that's where the normal part of my life stops.

Again, mom and dad are amazing to me and Jace and Rosie, they look after her when we go to school so we don't have to pay a babysitter, they take her for an hour in the evening so I can do my homework and studying, but the brunt of everything is still on Jace and me, as it should be.

I don't know what it's like to get a full night's sleep anymore, Rosie wakes at least four times a night, and we never get to sleep in past seven a.m.

I don't remember what it's like to eat a meal in one sitting, every time I eat, Rosie wants attention or needs a diaper change or she needs feeding too, and she comes before me every single time.

Instead of my room being filled with books I like and my art work and other pieces of art, it's full of toys, baby bottles, pacifiers, baby books, breast pumps, diapers and baby clothes.

A lot of the time when I try to get some extra study done or just watch T.V. or read, I have Rosie in one arm, I don't even get a full night sleep with just Jace and I in the bed, she will cry and cry and cry until we take her into bed with us, in the middle of the night.

I have to say, being a mom is possibly the hardest thing I've ever done." Clary tells me.

Wow, after hearing all that I really don't think I'm fit to be a mom.

"Simon can we talk outside for a minute?" I ask.

Once outside, Simon turns to me and says

"I think we should put the baby up for adoption." Oh thank the angel he agrees with me.

"Me too, but an open adoption, I love this baby Simon, but I can't give them their best chance." I say, placing my hand on my stomach. I learned a lot about adoption when Clary thought she was going to place Rosie for adoption.

"Does that mean we get to see the baby all the time, be like an aunt and uncle to them?" Simon asks.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." I say. Simon grins and places his hand on top of mine.

"I like the sound of that, but Clary's right we can't keep it a secret Iz, I know you're scared to tell everyone but we have to." Simon says, placing his hand over mine. He is right, there's no dodging this bullet. Mom and dad didn't react too badly when I covered for Clary and told them I was pregnant, maybe they'll react the same when I tell them I actually am pregnant.

"I know, but I just found out and I'm still shook up, I want some more time to process it, maybe tomorrow we can tell them?" I ask.

"Okay, tomorrow." Simon says, embracing me. When I feel his arms around me, for that split second, I feel like everything is going to be okay.

*TESSA'S P.O.V.*

*1 day later*

"Are you sure you don't want to know the babies' sexes?" Magnus asks for what feels like the hundredth time. He wants to know the twins' sexes, but Jem and I want it to be a surprise in the delivery room.

"Yes Magnus, I'm sure I don't want to know, but if it helps in anyway, I think it's a boy and a girl and once I recover a bit, I'll text you and tell you if we had two boys, two girls or a boy and a girl, alright?" I ask, folding up one of Jace's old baby grows.

"Thank you, never thought I'd say this, but I kind of want a baby." Magnus says. Well he would be a great dad, but weather Alec would want a baby too or not is another subject altogether.

"Does Alec?" I ask.

"Yes but probably not for another few years, it's a shame, I would love to offer to adopt Isabelle's baby but…" Magnus trails off. Hold on, Isabelle is pregnant?!

"Wait, Izzy is pregnant?" I ask.

"Oh, yes, I wasn't meant to tell you, don't let her know I told you!" Magnus says.

"She's not covering for Clary again is she?" I ask.

"No, I was suspicious of that at first too, so Isabelle let me check her over and she is indeed pregnant, about 2 or 3 months along." Magnus says. Oh by the angel, I thought she would've learned her lesson when she saw what Clary went through while pregnant.

"By the angel… and she's placing the baby for adoption?" I ask.

"Yes, a very open adoption." Magnus says. That sounds like a good option for Izzy and Simon.

"Has she told anyone else yet?" I ask.

"Just Clary, Simon and I. Isabelle did say she's going to tell her parents today, I hope they don't overreact, they themselves were barely twenty when they had Alec." Magnus says.

"Magnus." I suddenly say "What if it's Jessie next?" I ask, fear and panic in my tone.

"What? What if Jessie what next?" He asks.

"Gets pregnant! First Clary, now Izzy, teen pregnancy is going around like a deadly infection, and Jessie is at the vulnerable age, someone could tell her they love her and get her into bed and then walk off on her when she ends up pregnant." I say, worried out of my mind about Jessie. She's already on the pill to help clear her skin up, but there's still a chance it could fail.

Just then I hear a laugh from the door, a laugh I would kill to hear. Jessie's.

"Mom you don't have to worry about that, there's no chance of it happening." She says.

"That's what Clary said! You just don't know Jess." I say.

"No, mom you don't' get it." Sitting beside me, Jessie is quiet for a minute, before looking at me and saying "You don't have to worry about me getting pregnant because… I'm gay."

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **I hope the coming out scene was okay, I'm pansexual and haven't come out to my family, don't plan to either, and when I told my friends I just straight out said it.**

 **I'm sorry I was away for so long over the past while, I'd been insanely busy with school and the leaving cert and even now that's all over my anxiety has gotten a lot worse, for a good while it was quiet low and I wasn't overly obsessively anxious but now I really am, just last night I had a panic attack with seemingly no reason.**

 **But I have been back for a while, I know I haven't updated consecutively for quite a while but I've still written a good bit more and there is really no feedback at all. I want to know if you enjoy this story and what you enjoyed about it and what you didn't like and what you would like to see, so I can make this story as pleasing as possible for you.**

 **So please let me know what you thought, constructive criticism is welcome, I know I'm not the best writer in the world but I do love writing and I want to get better at it.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Let me start off by saying I am so sorry I have abandoned my stories over the past few months, I never wanted to stop writing these stories but life got in the way. Over summer my anxiety was unbearable, it can flare up pretty bad now but it's nowhere near as bad as it was. Last month I started college and it's amazing, everything I could ever have dreamed of. Going from completely miserable, feeling anxious, bored and really down every day, to ecstatic and loving life totally is just amazing and I wanted to make sure it's here to stay.**

 **We're doing a pantomime at Christmas time and even though I only have two small rolls I want to put everything I have into them, to get my distinction in theatre for children.**

 **I also injured myself pretty badly the other day, Thursday, I fell when rushing for the bus from college and I just had to jump back up and keep walking. I cut one of my knees pretty badly, it hurts a lot and it needs to be cleaned all the time or it just gets really, really bad. I also woke up yesterday not feeling my best and had to stay home from school and just rest, I didn't feel up to writing, now I'm feeling much better and I want to start back on my stories.**

 **I'm really, really sorry, I got so discouraged, too, no one was reviewing and I had no clue what to write and what people wanted. But I promise I will upload as much as I can, it won't be daily but I will try my best to upload at least twice a week if not more.**

 **Again, I am so sorry and I hope you understand and will continue to read this story.**

 **Chapter 31.**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I only own Addie, Jessie, Rosie and Isabelle and Simon's baby, all other rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

 ***Tessa's P.O.V.***

I hug Jessie tightly, to let her know this doesn't make one bit of difference to me. She's still my baby and I love her so, so much.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I've already told Jace and Clary, I just wasn't ready to tell you and dad yet." Jessie whispers. Oh I understand, it's not easy to come out, weather you have supportive parents or not. I'm glad Jessie waited until she felt comfortable to do this.

"That's okay baby, sometimes it's just easier to talk to your brother and tell him things, I understand that, I'm glad you did this on your terms and when you're comfortable. I still love you with all my heart, this doesn't make an ounce of difference, well just that if you ever get married I get to help two beautiful girls find their perfect dress." I say.

"I love you mom." She says, as Magnus quietly gets up and leaves, I can see in his eyes he doesn't want to intrude on a moment like this, not that he would be intruding, but I'm not complaining about having some quality time with my girl.

"I love you too, and since you told me something some bi news, I'll tell you something." Pulling back, I put my hand on my bump and say

"In a few months you won't just be getting one little brother or sister, but two."

Jessie's brown eyes widen and she says

"Really? Twins?" I smile and nod.

Jessie flings herself at me again and says "Congratulations mom! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you baby!" I say, stroking her hair.

"I can't wait! Mom I know you and dad won't let me stay here alone at night yet, so when you have the babies can I stay with Uncle Magnus?" Jessie asks. She's right, there's no way I'm letting her stay alone here at night, she's way too young, but I fully trust both Magnus and Alec with her. She seems to really get along with Alec, she and Magnus are very close so I knew she'd be weary of anyone he got serious with, and she was weary of Alec at first but now she knows he loves Magnus just as much as Magnus loves him, and she really likes him. And he really likes her too, it's wonderful.

"Sure, if it's okay with Magnus." I say, going back to folding old baby clothes.

"It is, I already asked him." She says.

"Okay, but no girls." I say, smiling at her. I don't mind if Jessie starts dating now, boy or girl or whatever, I trust her to make the right choices in a relationship and she knows she can always come to me if she needs help or advice.

"Can't make any promises!" She says, smiling widely, clearly much happier now she can openly talk about her sexuality with me.

"Are you seeing anyone?" I ask, out of genuine curiosity.

"No not yet, hey mom do you think you can help me with my history homework, since you were alive for most of it." She says, with a cheeky grin. I laugh and say

"Cheeky! But of course I will, do you want to do it now?" I ask.

"If you don't mind." She says.

"I'd do anything for you, Jessamine, never forget that." I sincerely tell her.

*ISABELLE'S P.O.V.*

"Alec I-I can't do this!" I say, as he, Simon and I head towards the library to tell mom, dad and Hodge about the baby.

"You have to Izzy." Alec says, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Why? They're just gonna scream and shout and possibly throw me out." I say, looking down, terrified of how they will react.

"You don't know that for sure, they could react the same as they did when you pretended to be pregnant." Alec says.

"I doubt it." I say.

"Well I don't, and if they do throw you out I'm never speaking to them again and you can come live with me somewhere, I have plenty of money saved." Alec says. I'm so lucky to have him, I love him so much.

"Or me, I mean I know you would probably rather live with your brother, but the offer is always there..." Simon says. Oh he's so sweet, he would go to ends of the world for me and acting like it's no big deal at all. I love him so much and I hope he knows that and I hope he knows all he would do for me; I'd do for him.

"Thank you Si, I love you." I say, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too." He says.

"Simon." Alec says "If my sister decides to keep the baby, what will you do?"

"I'll stick by her, I'll pay for every single hospital appointment, I'll wait on her hand and foot twenty-four seven, I'll buy her anything and everything she needs, I'll tell her how beautiful she looks every day, I'll hold her hair back, bring her water and rub her back when she's throwing up, I'll make sure she has the best delivery possible and I will raise that baby with her and I will love him or her more than I have ever loved anyone in all my life." Simon says. I had no idea he was so passionate about me and the baby, I absolutely don't want to keep the baby, but still to know that if for some reason I did change my mind, Simon would still be here, is amazing.

"Good, any other answer would've been unacceptable and I probably would have knocked you out." Alec says, deadly serious.

Simon shrugs and says

"I would've deserved it."

Soon we reach the library, and my nerves skyrocket.

"It's okay." Alec says. "Simon and I are right here we aren't going to leave you for one second." I take and deep breath and nods, and walk into the library.

I sit on the sofa, opposite mom and dad, and Hodge, while Simon sits beside and Alec stands behind us.

"You have something to tell us Isabelle?" Mom asks. This is so hard, I hate this!

I squeeze my eyes shut and feel tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Isabelle? What's the matter?" Hodge asks, concern lacing his tone.

"I'm pregnant." I whisper. "For real." I open my eyes and look at the ceiling and say "Show them the picture, Simon." Out of the corner of my eye, I see Simon hand my parents my scan picture, which is obviously mine because it has my name and details on it, and it's from Catrina.

After a few minutes, nobody says anything, and I just can't bear the silence anymore, I know they all hate me.

Before I know it, I've stood up and am running as fast as I can towards my room.

Once there I collapse on my bed, sobbing. What I don't notice, is that Max was there waiting for me, outside my room.

"Izzy" He says, crawling up beside me "What's wrong?" I lift my face from my pillow and smile at my sweet baby brother, who I love so, so much. I brush his hair back and fix his glasses, before wiping at my tears and starting to explain.

"I-I'm having a baby Max, but I think mom and dad and Hodge are really mad at me." I quietly say.

"Are they mad because you're only seventeen?" He asks.

"I think so buddy." I say, wrapping my arms around him.

"That's stupid, they should help you and make you feel better, like Clary's mom and dad." He says.

"I know kiddio, I know, life is stupid some times." I say, stroking his hair.

"Is Alec mad at you?" Max asks.

"No, Alec has been really good to me ever since I found out about the baby." I say.

"I'm not mad at you either, I love you." Max says. I kiss the top of his head and say

"Thanks buddy, I love you too."

Just then I hear one of the only voices I want to hear right now, say

"Room for one more?". Alec. My big brother, my protector and annoyance, but regardless one of the people I love most in this world.

Max moves closer to me and Alec lies beside him.

"Did they say anything?" I ask Alec.

"Mom and Hodge aren't mad Iz, they're disappointed of course but they still love you and want to help you and support you, they want to talk whenever you're ready. Dad didn't say anything." Alec says. I didn't really expect him too.

"Doesn't matter, I have you two and Simon, you're my favourite boys." I say, grabbing Alec's hand. He smiles and squeezes my hand and says

"I love you."

"I love you too." I say.

At least this isn't as bad as I thought it was, it's not ideal but at least they didn't' disown me and throw me out.

Now comes the hard part, finding someone to adopt the baby.

*3 months later*

*ISABELLE'S P.O.V*

"Isabelle." I hear a soft, familiar voice call through my door "Can I come in and talk to you and Simon?" Annamarie, Addie's mom asks. Addie was staying here this week end, which was great, and now Annamarie is here to pick her up.

"Sure, come in." I say, as Simon helps me to sit up on the bed. It's getting more and more difficult now, at five months pregnant. We still haven't found anyone to adopt the baby, time is running out and we're getting worried. We do not want to leave the baby in the hospital or put him in foster care, but we also know we can't take care of him. We found out it's a boy just a few weeks ago, I think it might increase our chances of finding adoptive parents.

Annamarie comes in, in a red and black check shirt and blue jeans, her hair up in a ponytail.

She shuts the door behind her and says

"How are you feeling Izzy?"

"Eh, so, so, quite tired and sore but other than that I'm okay, apparently I have a glow now so that's a plus!" I say, resting my hands on my rather big bump.

"That's great, have you found adoptive parents yet?" She asks. Maybe she could help up us, she's a social worker for the clave now.

"No, not yet." I say.

Annamarie takes a deep breath and says  
"Simon, Isabelle, I want to adopt your baby."

 **I hope you liked it! Sorry if it's not very good, just needed to get it done! Please review and let me know what you thought, let me know your ideas if you like and feel free to PM me.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you all so much for the reviews!**

 **Please keep them coming and let me know what you think of the story, it doesn't have to be positive, but don't be rude either. If you didn't like the story and you want to say that and why and perhaps suggest where I could do better, then please by all means do, just please don't be rude!**

 **Chapter 32.**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I only own Addie, Jessie, Rosie, Jem and Tessa's twins and Simon Isabelle's baby. All other rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

 ***Isabelle's P.O.V.***

"Y-you do? Really?" Simon asks, clearly in disbelief. I can't quite believe it myself, I think Anna-Marie is a great mom to Addie and she's really motherly toward Alec, Max and I too, but she never tries to _be_ our mother, we just know that she cares about us a lot and if we ever want to talk to her we can. The fact that she is willing to adopt my baby is beyond amazing, I can't possibly think of a more suitable home for him, he'll have Addie for company, and Anna-Marie will be able to give him a good life.

"Yes absolutely, I've been thinking about adopting for a while but it just never felt right, until the other day… when I was hugging you goodbye, Isabelle, and I felt the little one kick, I know it probably sounds really weird but I felt this sudden urge to protect this little baby, to love them and hold them, and I remember so clearly feeling that with Addie when I was pregnant with her, before that I was considering adoption too, I was only in my early twenties, I had no help in raising her, since I had left your father by then, and I didn't have very much money. But when I felt that kick I just… knew I couldn't part with her, I knew I could give her a good life and I have, and I would be honoured if you let me give your baby the same life." Anna-Marie says.

"Are you okay with a very open adoption?" I ask, rubbing my bump. "I love my baby too and I couldn't part with him completely." I say.

"Oh of course! You two could come see the baby anytime you want, I will give you loads of pictures, you can spend as much time with the baby as you like, be as involved as you like." Anna-Marie says. I want to be there to witness my little boy crawling for the first time, taking his first steps, smiling for the first time, all his milestones, I don't want to just hear about it in a letter a few months later.

"What do you think Isabelle?" Simon asks me. I can't believe it's this easy but my mind is made up, I want Anna-Marie to adopt the baby.

"I want you to adopt the baby." I say, no hesitancy whatsoever.

"Me too." Simon confidently says.

"So it's agreed?" Anna-Marie asks.

"Yeah, I guess all that's left is to have the baby and sign over our rights." Simon says.

"Well, have you got a social worker or an adoption agent helping you or working on your case?" Anna-Marie asks.

"No." I say "Why? Do we need one?"

"Yes they handle all the paperwork, they check up on all three- soon to be four- of us every so often, just to see how things are going and that we're all following any rules set." Anna-Marie says. There are rules to adoption?

"There are rules to adoption?" I ask.

"Yes, in a way, for example, say that in the contract that we all sign it is agreed that no one tells the baby who their birth parents are until his sixteenth birthday, now if he finds out by himself, nobody can be blamed, but if one of you were to deliberately tell him, then there would be consequences, such as closing the adoption." Anna-Marie says. Oh I never want that, if I have to wait twenty years for my son to find out I'm actually his mom, I will, in fact I don't care if he never finds out, as long as I get to see him.

"Okay, how do we go about getting a social worker?" Simon asks.

"I'll do it, I can get someone from work to do it, someone who I really trust." Anna-Marie says. Sounds good to me. "Oh, do you know what the sex of the baby is?" She asks.

"Yeah, do you want to know?" I ask. She nods. "It's a boy." I say "I'm due on the 6th of January but that's a mundane doctor's estimate, mom says he could be born a whole month earlier and be fine." I say.

"We had pretty much all the tests done, they all came back clear so I think it's safe to say he's perfectly healthy." Simon says.

"I would love him even if he wasn't." Anna-Marie says.

"I'm sorry if this seems rude or nosy, but do you have any names in mind for him? It's getting kind of annoying now just calling him 'the baby'.

"I'm afraid I haven't narrowed it down yet, but his two potential names are George and Shay." Anna-Marie says. Oh I really like those names! "Simon I do have a question for you." Anna-Marie says.

"What is it?" He asks.

"How would you feel if I gave the baby your name as a middle name?" She asks. Oh Simon would love that!  
"Really?" He asks.

"Yes, I think It's quiet fitting, you love him so much you're willing to place him with someone else so he can have the life he deserves, even though it clearly breaks your heart." Anna-Marie says. Simon smiles and shrugs and says

"Yeah, I just… I always wanted to be a dad, but not this young, and I was hoping I'd never have to go through this, but I don't regret getting Izzy pregnant, I love our baby and would never wish he didn't exist."

"We'll have another one someday, Si, when we're ready to be parents." I say. He simply smiles and kisses me.

"Well I'm so glad we sorted all of this out, I really have to go now and get Addie home, but I'll be back soon and if you ever want to come to my house, you are more than welcome, if I'm not there use the spare key under the matt, let yourselves in, make yourselves at home, stay as long as you like anytime." Anna-Marie says. That sounds great, especially for when the baby is born, if and when he goes to day care we could pick him a little bit early and take him back to Anna-Marie's and spend some time with him.

"Thank you so much." I say, standing up and hugging Anna-Marie.

"No, thank you, for giving me the little boy I've always wanted. You take care of yourselves and if you need me you know I'm just a message away."

I can't tell you how grateful I am to Anna-Marie, I will never be able to repay her for raising my baby in care and love and safety and joy all while letting Simon and I be a massive part of it all.

I just hope noting goes wrong.

*1 MONTH LATER*

*Tessa's P.O.V.*

When I wake up to severe cramping in my lower abdomen, I think I'm still dreaming. Until the pain intensifies. I sit up in bed with a gasp, clutching the bottom of my bump.

When I stand up to go the bathroom and check for blood, I feel a popping sensation in my lower abdomen, which is closely followed by a massive gush of water from between my legs, it soaks the hem of my nightgown and my socks. This can only be one thing, my waters broke. The pains are contractions, advanced ones.

I cast aside my hatred for waking Jem, and shake him perhaps a little too hard.

"James, wake up!" I say. He rolls over onto his back and starts to push himself into sitting positon.

"Tessa, what's wrong?" He asks, taking my hand.

"It's time, my water broke and I'm having contractions, strong, advanced ones, I'm not going to be able to make it to hospital, you have to call Magnus and Catrina." I say.

*Half an hour later*

"You've been in labour all night Tessa, you're 8cm dilated already." Catrina determines, after checking me in every way possible.

"I thought so." I say, scrunching my face up in pain as I'm hit with a contraction. I just want this to be over already.

*1 hour later*

"Tessa the first babies head Is crowning, you're doing fantastic, just keep pushing!" Catrina says. I take a deep breath, close my eyes and bear down again as hard as I can, I bite my lip to stop myself from screaming and waking Jace and Jessie. Jace has Rosie too, Clary is meant to be here but she's not feeling very well at all.

"The head's out Tessa, just a few more." Catrina calmly encourages me.

I grip Jem's hand and push as hard as I can, dreading the thought of having to do this all over again just minutes after the first baby is born.

"That's it! The shoulders are out just one more!" Catrina says.

I push as hard as I can, and a few minutes later I feel the baby slip out. I let my head fall back into the pillows, and I wait to hear that scream, that cry that lets me know my baby is okay.

A few seconds later just as I start to worry, a sharp scream pierces the air. I smile and relax slightly, relieved that my baby is okay.

"You have a son Tessa, a healthy boy weighing 6 pounds 4 ounces." Magnus says. Oh a boy, oh William, my sweet baby boy.

"Can I hold him?" I ask, as Catrina passes the baby to Jem and starts to examine my stomach.

"No… not yet, Jem go summon the silent brothers, we're going to need a lot of help with this one.

Tessa, for some reason your little boy here was in perfect position for his birth, but his brother or sister is not as well behaved, they haven't dropped into birthing position and they're lying sideward, as well as that, the umbilical cord is very close to the baby's neck, there is a chance it could wrap around their neck and cause a lot of harm."

 **Hope you liked it, please review and let me know what you thought.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello, I'm so sorry I've been gone so long, I know in my last update I promised I'd be back for frequently, but life happens, I was so busy after the past months I just couldn't find time to write and when I did at the weekend and such, I really didn't want to write.**

 **I promise I will finish this story and hopefully soon, but I'm not going to make any promises about updates, I will try to upload before February, but no promises.**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I only own Addie, Jessie, Rosie and Tessa and Jem's twins, all other rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Chapter 33.**

 **Tessa's P.O.V.**

*Half an hour later*

In order to try and change how the baby is presenting, I've had to change positions, from lying on my back on the bed, propped up by pillows, to on my knees leaning against Jem for support. Right now we're waiting to see if the baby is moving at all, I'm fairly certain they are, I'm in so much pain it's unbearable, I just want this to be over already, I can't do it anymore.

Since the silent brothers are here now, Magnus isn't exactly needed, so he's out in the living room with our little Will. I haven't got to hold him yet, my son, my arms feel empty, if he's not inside me he's supposed to be in my arms, and I know the situation won't allow for it but I can't prevent this feeling.

"Can I push yet?" I weakly ask Catrina, as she sits beside me to check my vitals again.

"Almost, Tess, almost." She softly says. Catrina is a totally different person when she goes into nurse mode, she's a lot quieter, more gentle and maternal.

"It hurts so much." I quietly say, digging my nails into Jem's shoulder blades as another contraction hits. "Sorry." I whisper to Jem, after the pain dies down a bit.

"Don't be, do whatever you have to do make yourself feel better, I don't care if it hurts me, I'd take all your pain in a heartbeat if I could, I just want you to be comfortable." Jem softly says, slowly stroking my hair with one hand, while his other arm is wrapped around me. I couldn't do this without him, he is so calming, even though in his eyes I can see on the inside he's just as upset and scared as I am.

"I love you." I weakly say, letting my head fall against his chest.

"I love you too." He whispers, before placing a kiss to the top of my head.

*20 minutes later*

The baby finally got into a position we can work with, a while ago. Though the baby is being born upside down, we have to work with it, they aren't going to move into any other positon, but the silent brothers and Catrina are more than capable of handling a breech birth.

"Baby is almost out now Tessa, you're doing extraordinarily, just a couple more pushes okay?" Catrina says in a calm and controlled voice.

I nod, grip Jem's shoulders tighter and push down as hard as I can until I just can't anymore. "That's it Tessa, one more!" Catrina instructs. I close my eyes, take a deep breath and bear down once more, giving it everything I have, every last ounce of strength, energy and hope in my body.

A few seconds later a wail pierces the silence of the room. I manage to turn around so I'm now sitting against Jem's legs and torso.

"My baby, are they okay?" I ask, straining to see what's happening on the other side of the room.

"Yes everything is fine, you have a little girl, very healthy and very beautiful." Catrina says. A girl! Elizabeth, Lily, Will and Lily, I couldn't be happier!

"Can I see her?" I ask, holding my arms out for my daughter.

A silent brother comes over with a bundle of pink in his arms and he gently places my daughter in my arms, just as Magnus comes in with my son.

My smile becomes wider and I manage to shift Lily into one arm and hold the other out for William.

Magnus places him in my arm, smiles and goes to the other side of the room to help clean up.

I look down at the twins, and my heart swells with the same love, pride and joy it did when I held Jace and Jessie for the first time.

The twins look very alike for fraternal twins. They both have a few wisps of chestnut brown hair like mine, they have my mouth and my nose and pallor, while they have Jem's eye shape and bone structure. Lily has a bit more hair than Will and Will's hair is exactly the same colour as mine, while Lily's is almost a mixture of mine and Jem's.

"They're perfect." Jem whispers, as Lily grabs his finger, her little eyes fluttering open to reveal big brown eyes, just like Jem's.

"That they are." I softly say, watching as Will slowly open his eyes, to reveal big grey eyes, the same as mine.

I kiss them both on the forehead, basking in the amazing, wonderful feeling of parental love.

After spending a while longer doting over our beautiful twins, Jem and I decide to wait till morning to tell everyone else the news, including Jace and Jessie. It's only four in the morning, Rosie usually sleeps in until about 7 and then Jace stays in bed with her and usually Clary, till about 8. Jessie doesn't get up until at least 10, so we can all have a bit more sleep, Jem and I certainly need it.

As difficult as it was delivering the twins, I wouldn't change tonight for the world, or them. So many things could've gone horribly wrong tonight, but all that happened was Lily was born upside down and was stubborn about changing into an appropriate birthing position.

In comparison to so many others, I had quite a smooth labour and birth, and for that I am grateful beyond words.

*1 week later*  
*ISABELLE'S P.O.V.*

"That's not for you, none of these are." Hodge says, plucking a dagger from my hand, in the training room, where Alec and Jace are due to start a session with Hodge. I should be training too, but no one will let me because I'm pregnant.

I sigh and say

"I'm pregnant not disabled, I've been using daggers all my life I'm not going to hurt myself or the baby!" I pick up a Seraph blade, only to have Hodge take it from me.

"I'm not letting you take that risk." Hodge says.

"That's not fair you're letting Jace use those blades and he's only a beginner, I had them mastered when I was 13!" I say.

"Jace is highly talented and he's also not 6 months pregnant." Hodge says.

"Come on please let me train with you and the boys! Please exercise is good for me and the baby!" I say.

"Yes exercise like walking, not throwing blades and bouncing off walls." Hodge says.

"That's for mundane women! I'm a shadowhunter, this is normal exercise for me I won't over exert myself I promise!" I say.

"No Isabelle, I told you when you announced that you're pregnant that you can't train with the boys and I until you have the baby, I will not put either of you at risk, you can plead all you want but I won't change my mind." Hodge firmly says. I'm not giving this up, I need to train, I'm so tired of lying around and going to stupid birthing classes with Annamarie and Simon, while Alec and Jace get to train with Hodge every day, they get to go out on hunts with him and Alec has even been allowed to go on one mission with dad. I'm not allowed to do anything.

"But the doctor said_"

"Isabelle, I don't care if God himself tells you training with us is safe while pregnant, it's not happening, I am your tutor and your combat instructor and more importantly I'm your godfather and I will not risk anything happening to you or your baby. Believe it or not Isabelle, I'm not doing this to be mean and horrible and to annoy you, I'm doing it because I love you and I care about and I do not want to see you hurt in any way shape or form, or your baby." Hodge says.

"It's not fair, I can't do anything anymore, the closer I get to my due date the more everyone treats me like the smallest thing could hurt the baby, I'm not even allowed to go to Simon's gigs anymore, mom and dad say they're too far away from home or a hospital should anything happen." I say, folding my arms across my swollen stomach.

"Well, Isabelle they're just worried about you and the baby, this pregnancy hasn't exactly been easy on you, and you're so young, any number of things could go wrong." Hodge says. My pregnancy has been a little bit complicated, I had really terrible morning sickness in the first trimester, even now the slightest thing can set it off, I've also been getting bad headaches, and I have high blood pressure. But that doesn't mean I have to be treated like a prisoner.

"But that doesn't mean I have to be kept here like a prisoner, I just want to get in a bit of practice so I'm not all rusty when I start again after I have the baby." I say.

"Isabelle, no, you are not getting any other answer from me. If you want to stay and watch and give tips and pointers, by all means do, but you are not physically taking part in this training session." Hodge says.

"Fine." I grumble, turning on my heal and stalking out of the room.

When I get downstairs, I see Simon's sister Rebecca, who's about two years older than us. With Clary's help Simon explained everything about this world, to his mom and sister. They're taking it rather well.

"Why the sour face?" Rebecca asks me, falling into step beside me as I walk toward the front doors. I'm going to find Simon, I need to be with him for a while, I don't care if they don't want me leaving the institute, I need to get out of here and be with my boyfriend.

"My family are treating me like a prisoner because your brother knocked me up." I say.

"Really? Like a prisoner? You've got to be exaggerating." Rebecca says.

"Rebecca, I'm not even supposed to leave the institute unless I'm with Alec or Annamarie." I say, opening the front doors and stepping outside.

"Why not?" Rebecca asks. "You can defend yourself."

"I know that and you know that and even they know that but they're just convinced that if I'm not with either my brother or my stepmom and something happens, I won't be able to get help in time." I say. I call Annamarie my step mom sometimes, because she feels like a second mom to me, even though she and dad aren't together, it just feels right to call her that sometimes.

"That's stupid." Rebecca says.

"Tell me about it! If something wrong now while I'm with you, you would know to call an ambulance instantly, right?" I ask.

"Of course! Come on, lets' go find my pesky little brother and the three of us can spend some time together." Rebecca says. That sounds nice, Rebecca is one of the only friends I have apart from Clary and Jace. I really like her, she's always nice to me but she isn't afraid to tease me and joke with me either, which I really like.

When we get to Rebecca and Simon's house and go into the living room, Clary is there with Rosie, looking extremely worried.

"Why haven't you guys answered your phones?!" She asks, jumping up when she sees us. I didn't take mine up to the training room with me, I left in my room and didn't bother to get it before I left.

"Mines at home." I tell Clary.

"And mines in the shop getting fixed, why what's wrong? Where's Simon?" Rebecca asks.

"Um, uh well, it's a long story, but you guys remember a few weeks ago at Magnus' party, Simon got a little tipsy and he got into a fight with some vampires, the ones Magnus knows, Camille and Raphael?" Clary asks.

How could I forget? Magnus decided to have a party a few weeks ago to celebrate his and Alec's anniversary, and he insisted we all come, even me. I was more than happy to go, of course I didn't drink but I still enjoyed myself. Simon decided to drink for the both of us, or rather Jace convinced him to. Clary doesn't like say it for some reason, but he got way more than tipsy, he got full on drunk, he and Jace. Simon tried to take on Raphael Santiago after Raphael tried to flirt with me, and it resulted in the New York Vampires hating Simon.

"Of course." I say.

"Well, Simon and I were in Eric's van which Simon borrowed, we were on our way to Jace's when I needed to stop to change Rosie. I was only gone five minutes but when I came back he was gone from the van. I searched everywhere for him. I'd been looking for about five minutes when I heard someone calling me. I turned around and in front of me, were the two vampires, Raphael and Camille, they had Simon, he was tied up… and he was hurt… and they said they would give him back in exchange for something called the mortal cup."

 **I really hope you enjoyed. Sorry it seems like it split into two different stories but I like it like this and I hope you do too.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you thought and I promise I will update again, hopefully soon.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34.**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I only own Addie, Jessie, Rosie, Sizzy's baby, Lily and Will (Carstairs) all other rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

 ***ISABELLE'S P.O.V.***

"What?! B-but that's been missing for sixteen years how can they expect us to find it?!" I ask. I can't believe this is happening, it can't be, Simon never did anything, nothing that bad anyway, all he did was tell Raphael to watch it and stay away from me, I thought it was sweet how protective of me he is, even though I don't need protecting.

"Camille says my mom has it or someone in my family does, she says she knows this because apparently Valentine is after my mom, that's why he came up to me and Jace that day, he knew I was mom's daughter at a glance, obviously, I look just like her, but apparently he had to make sure we were living here, that we weren't just visiting and he wasn't wasting his time here. When Jace and I got up and walked off, we went home, it seems Valentine had one his minions follow us and we didn't notice." Clary says.

"So… the vampires want you to find the mortal cup in your house and give it to them in exchange for Simon?" I ask.

Clary nods. "So ask your mom!" I say, I need Simon back, I don't care about the stupid cup it's probably a fake, if she has it at all, I know Jocelyn is an amazing Shadowhunter but she could hardly take the cup from under Valentine's nose and hide it for sixteen years.

"I tried but she says she doesn't have it." Clary explains.

"So tell the vampires that!" Rebecca says.

"I don't think they'll listen to reason Becca, they said no excuses, it's the cup for Simon, no loopholes or anything." Clary says.

I put my face in my hands and sink onto the sofa. This cannot be happening.

"We have to get him back; I don't care if we have to kill every vampire in New York, we need to get Simon back!" I say. "I can't have this baby without him!" I add, standing up and gesturing to my bump.

"I know Iz, but we can't just go in there unarmed, it's likely we're going to have to break Simon out of there." Clary says. Fine by me, I could take out a few vampires in my sleep!

"Fine! Okay! Let's go get some weapons and go rescue my boyfriend!" I say.

"But Izzy we don't have enough people to take them down on our own, Rebecca isn't a shadowhunter, I've never lifted a sword in my life, Jace is only starting out and you're pregnant. That really just leave us with Alec, we have to go the Clave." Clary says. No way, they won't take this seriously, they'll let the vampires kill Simon, they don't care about a mundane.

"No they won't help us at all, we have to do this ourselves. Jace is good, he could definitely help, Alec is amazing, we can ask Magnus to help too and I could take those vampires out in my sleep." I say, formulating a plan in my mind.

"But Izzy you're pregnant." Clary says.

"Yeah and? I've been training and fighting all my life Clary." I say.

"Yeah but when you're pregnant it's a lot more dangerous, especially for you and your high blood pressure! Should you even be out of the institute?" Clary asks. Oh not her too! I thought of all people she would sympathize with me, when was pregnant with Rosie her parents were even more protective than mine. I remember one time she put her hand on her bump to get Rosie to calm down, and Jocelyn and Luke were convinced she was in labour and trying to hide it because she didn't want to be a burden. It was crazy. I think they gave my parents the idea to be crazy overprotective of me now I'm pregnant.

"Clary, I'm not going to over exert myself or harm myself or the baby, I know what I'm doing! Clary you get Jace, Rebecca you best stay here. Alec, Magnus and I will meet you outside the hotel dumort in an hour, do not be late Clary." I warn her. Before anyone can respond, I rush out the door and back to the institute.

Once inside, I slip my shoes off and trace a silencing rune on my arm. Mom and dad don't like me using runes while pregnant, of course, but no one warned me against it so I'm sure it's fine.

I sneak up to the weapons room unheard and unseen by anyone, not even the cat, until I get into the weapons room and Alec steps out from a shadow almost giving me a heart attack.

I place my hand on my chest and glare at Alec

"Oh my god I hate you! Don't do that to me!" I whisper- shout at him.

"Why are you whispering?" He asks in a bored tone.

"Because I don't want anyone to find me up here!" I say.

"Why? You're allowed in here you're just not allowed to touch the weapons." Alec says, grabbing my wrist as I reach for my whip, which mom took from me when I told her I was pregnant, she said I could have it back when the baby was born, she didn't trust that it wouldn't hurt the baby.

"Let me go! I need your help!" I say, dragging him away from the door so we're less likely to be heard.

He sighs and says "Izzy I am not going to try and convince mom and dad to let you use weapons, I kind of trust you with smaller weapons, but last time I tried to talk to them about it they said if I brought it up again I wouldn't be allowed to train with you, ever again." Why must they be so melodramatic?

"No Alec it's not about that it's about Simon!" I say. Anger flashes in Alec's eyes.

"What did he do? Did he cheat on you? I'll break his neck!" Alec says.

"No Alec, he didn't do anything. It's a long story, but about half an hour ago I snuck out to go find Simon, with Rebecca, when we got to his house Clary was there. Long story short, he's been kidnapped by the vampires at the hotel dumort, they said they'll only let him go in exchange for the mortal cup." I explain.

"What? That's ridiculous the cups been missing since you were born." Alec says.

"I know but those vampires are convinced Clary's mom has it, so is Valentine." I say.

"Valentine's dead Isabelle." Alec says.

"No, Alec, he's not, he's really not, I saw him myself, I recognize him from textbooks and stuff. The other day I was waiting for Simon outside the hospital, when Valentine came up to me and mistook me for mom. He approached Clary and Jace too." I say.

Alec pales dramatically and says

"By the Angel."

"Obviously Clary's mom doesn't have the cup, but the vampires won't take that for an answer, we have to break Simon out of there and we need yours and Magnus' help." I say.

"Who's 'we'?" Alec asks, grabbing his bow and arrows.

"Jace and me." I say, rubbing the back of my neck, hoping Alec doesn't fly off the handle.

He looks at me for a few minutes before handing me a dagger and a seraph blade.

"They're the only weapons you get and they're just for self-defence, stay out of the actual fighting, understood?" Alec firmly says.

"Yeah, sure." I lie. We need all the help we can get to free Simon; a little bit of fighting won't hurt me or the baby.

*10 MINUTES LATER*  
*MAGNUS' APARTMENT*

"What makes the vampires think Jocelyn has the mortal cup?" Magnus asks, after Alec and I just told him the whole story and why we need his help.

"Valentine is convinced she does and he told the vampires and they clearly take his word as gospel." Alec says.

"Alright, I'll help rescue Sheldon." Magnus says.

"Simon!" I correct. Magnus waves his hand dismissively.

I sigh and take the dagger from my boot and start cleaning in with the hem of my shirt, although once I notice a bit of my stomach is showing, an area where I have horrible stretch marks, I immediately drop my top back down so it completely covers my stomach.

Just then Magnus turns around and his eyes widen when he sees the dagger in my hand.

"Where did you get this?!" He demands, snatching it from me.  
"A-Alec gave it to me." I say, confused as to why he seems so annoyed at me for having a dagger. Was it his once?

"Alexander! What were you thinking? Giving your pregnant sister sharp, dangerous weapons?" He asks. Oh for God's sake!

"Magnus I'm pregnant not five! I know how to use a weapon; I'm not going to hurt myself or the baby!" I say.

"You can't say that for a fact!" Magnus says, pulling his arm away as I try to grab back the dagger.

"Oh Magnus come on I've been using these weapons all my life! I won't' get hurt! It's safer for me to have them, in case someone attacks me and I have no way to defend myself or the baby." I say.

"Well I have a solution to both our problems, you're not coming with us." Magnus says. What?!

"What?! Yes, I am! Simon is _my_ boyfriend, he's the father of _my_ baby!" I say.

"And he'd want you to stay right here! You're not even meant to be on your feet young lady!" Magnus says, pushing me down into the arm chair by my shoulders.

"Oh I'm fine! The baby is fine! I can't just sit here all day for the next three months!" I exclaim.

"Isabelle, you are not coming, not if you want my help, I am not doing this to be mean or to annoy you, I am doing this because I care about you and that baby growing inside you. There's not very many people I'm that fond of, but you, I like you, and I won't risk you or your baby getting hurt." Magnus says.

"Isabelle, just stay here, please." Alec says. "We will bring Simon straight to you, but with your high blood pressure the stress even setting foot inside the hotel dumort would cause you, would send you right into labour." Alec says.

I'm about to argue back, when I realize, if I let them go and say I'll stay here, I can sneak in after and help, they won't have time to argue with me and make me leave.

"Fine, fine I'll stay here and watch your stupid cat, then." I say, folding my arms over my bump.

Alec kisses my forehead and says "We'll be back as soon as we can, we won't leave without Simon." He promises. He places his hand on my belly and says "Look after your mom for me, kiddo." I can't help but flinch when calls me the baby's mom, I'm not his mom, Annamarie is, and it hurts to have to admit that.

"I'm not his mom, Annamarie is." I quietly say.

"Oh, of course, sorry." Alec says.

*20 minutes later*

I peer around the corner to the room I think I need to go into, and see a flash of bright red hair, Clary, I'm in the right place.

I was able to get out of Magnus' and sneak in here with hardly any problems, thankfully.

I edge around the corner and across the edge of the doorframe and into the room. At the top of the room, I see Camille Belcourt and Raphael Santiago, with Simon, tied up, between them.

Opposite Raphael and Camille are Jace and Alec armed with weapons, Magnus with his magic, and Clary for some reason has Rosie with her. Did she think the vampires would gush over how cute Rosie is, realize she needs her uncle and let Simon go? I wish it was that easy.

"So, where's the cup little shadowhunter? I see a baby, put no cup, is it hidden in the baby's diaper?" Camille says.

"I don't have the cup, nor does my mom or my dad or anyone I know!" Clary exclaims.

"That's a pity." Raphael says. "It's your only way to get Mundie here back."

"Please I swear we don't know where it is, if I did I would give it to you! I don't care about the Clave! Look, I don't have any runes!" Clary says, showing them her arm, that is free from any marks, tattoos, etc.

"That means nothing, we told you, get us the cup within twenty-four hours or the mundane is on tonight's dinner menu!" Raphael says.

"That's not fair! I told you I can't find the cup, it's not my fault!" Clary says.

"Well then it looks like it's the end of the line for you mundane, this is last time you'll see your little girlfriend and your child." Raphael says. For some stupid reason, it makes me incredibly angry and jealous that he thinks Clary is Simon's girlfriend and Rosie is their daughter.

"N-no, Clary isn't my girlfriend, and I'm not Rosie's dad, b-but I do have a girlfriend a-and we are gonna have a baby, I-in three months! So she needs me, y-you have to let me go!" Simon says.

"I don't _have_ to do anything." Raphael says.

"You do if you don't want me to cut your head off." I say, finally emerging from the shadows.

"Isabelle! What are you doing here?!" Magnus asks, I've never heard him so angry.

"I couldn't sit by and do nothing while my boyfriend is about to be killed!" I say, marching right up to Raphael and Camille.

"So you're the girlfriend? And here I thought he was so drunk at that party he simply thought you were his girlfriend. Didn't you just break up with Meliorn a few months ago?" Raphael says.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter and it's none of your business!" I say.

Camille laughs and says

"Are you sure the baby isn't Meliorn's? It hardly seems believable that a girl with your looks and of your class would let a mundane touch you like that!"

I lunge for her with my dagger, ready to kill her for that remark, only to have Raphael move in front of her, grab me by the shoulders and throw me into the wall next to him, with all his strength. My back and my stomach are the first things to collide with the wall, and the second they do, a scream of agony escapes my lips, I push myself up onto my knees, clutching my stomach with both hands, doubling over in pain.

I hear everyone scream my name, Simon the loudest, but his screams become more and more faint and I know he's being dragged off somewhere.

"Izzy, Izzy, are you okay?" Alec asks, running over and kneeling beside me, Magnus right behind him.

"Izzy… look." Jace says, in a breathless tone. I follow his horrified stare to my white leggings. When I see the blood seeping out of them and dripping down my leg, I let out a scream of horror, followed by a sob of absolute fear. Magnus has his hands on either side of my bump, he must be trying to feel the baby or something.

I grab his hands and look at him in sheer terror.

"My baby" I sob "I think I'm losing my baby!"

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please review and let me know what you thought!**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35.**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I only own Addie, Jessie, Rosie, Lily, Will (Carstairs) and Sizzy's baby. All other rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

 ***ISABELLE'S P.O.V.***

Magnus doesn't say anything, and I know it's because the chances my baby are okay are unlikely. He keeps his hands on my belly for a few minutes before he starts making a portal.

"Is the baby okay?" Jace asks, his eyes still wide with horror.

"I don't know." Magnus says "I couldn't feel any movement but it doesn't guarantee anything."

"Should we take her to the hospital or the silent brothers?" Alec asks, letting me grab onto his hand for comfort.

"Hospital, my friend Catrina Loss works there as a nurse but she has trained as a midwife too, she could help us, I'm worried the stress of being in the silent city would put Izzy under could put the baby in even more danger." Magnus says. I know it's stupid, but I am terrified of the silent brothers and it stresses me out when I have to go near them or the silent city.

"I'll come with you to the hospital. Clary, Jace, get our parents and tell them what happened and to meet us at the hospital." Alec says.

"Of course, come on Jace." Clary says, taking him by the hand and pulling him out after her.

*10 minutes later*

*in the hospital*

"I-is my baby okay?" I ask Catrina, as she pushes the ultrasound transducer- as she called it- harder onto my belly.

"I can't tell yet." She calmly says, her eyes never moving from the screen.

"I swear to the angle I am going to kill Raphael Santiago." Alec says, under his breath. I hope he does, especially if my baby isn't okay.

Just as I'm about to give up hope that my baby is okay, the room is filled with a loud, strong, thudding sound, that I recognize as my baby's heartbeat.

"He's okay!" I exclaim in relief.

"For now." Catrina says "The angle at which your stomach hit the wall and the force of it, caused your placenta to de-tach from the wall of your womb." She says. That doesn't sound good at all!

"Is it partial or complete?" Magnus asks.

"Partial, thankfully." Catrina says.

"So what are you going to do? How can you fix it?" I ask.

"We can't, since it's a partial we will monitor you for the rest of your pregnancy and put you on bed rest, I know you've been kicking up a fight about not being able to train or fight, this is why you cannot be an active shadowhunter during pregnancy." Catrina says.

"So I can't do anything until the baby is born?" I ask.

"Nothing physically demanding, no. However, because of this and your high blood pressure I think it would be better to induce you and have you deliver early." Catrina says.

"How early?" I ask.

"Well shadowhunter babies reach full maturity in the womb at about eight months, but a woman could still be pregnant for the full nine months. I think it would be best if we have you deliver at eight months. Who is your midwife? I want to discuss it with them." Catrina says. I never even thought about a midwife, I've had a few check-ups at a different hospital with different nurses and doctors, but that's it.

"I don't have one." I say.

"Well if you want I could be your midwife." Catrina says. I think I'd like that, she's nice, she's professional, she really seems to know what she's doing and Magnus trusts her so she must be good.

"O-okay." I say. "Sure."

*Half an hour later*

While lying in my hospital bed, thinking about Simon and whether or not he's alive and if I'll ever see him again, I hear a voice belonging to someone I really don't want to see right now.

"Isabelle!" Annamarie says, walking over to my bed.

I want to tell her to go away, to leave me alone, I can't bear to talk about the adoption anymore, I can't take hearing her call herself the baby's mom, I'm sick of hearing about what she wants me to do with _my_ body during _my_ labour and delivery. "Isabelle are you alright, is the baby okay?" She asks, taking a seat beside my bed.

"Yeah, we're both fine." I say,

"I'm so sorry about Simon, nobody's giving up trying to get him free, Izzy, your brother and Jace have gone back there along with your father." She tells me. Well... maybe now dad's there they might have a better chance at getting Simon free.

"Oh okay." I quietly say, hoping my lack of effort to keep the conversation up, will make Annamarie leave.

"Well, I was thinking about the baby today and where he should be born and_" Annamarie starts, but I cut her off.

"Stop, please just stop, stop talking about the baby as is if you're carrying him, it's not your choice where he's born, t's mine and I don't know where I'm going to give birth yet, but I know I'm going to decide and only me. I'm the one going through it, I don't care if you don't want me to use painkillers during the birth, there's no way I'm not, I'm seventeen you can't expect to give birth without help!" I exclaim.

Unsurprisingly, Annamarie looks taken aback.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel like I don't care about you." She softly says. She goes to squeeze my hand, but I pull away.

"It doesn't matter." I say.

"Okay, well I thought you might like to know I chose his name today." Annamarie says. No, no I don't want to know.

"I don't want to know; I don't want to know what _you_ are going to name _my_ baby." I say.

"Isabelle… are you having second thoughts about the adoption?" She asks. I kind of am, from the moment Simon and I agreed on adoption, the thought of placing my son with someone else has torn my heart in half, but now that Simon might not be coming back, I can't let someone else raise his son, I won't.

"Yeah." I quietly say. "I can't do this, not without Simon. It's hard enough with him, but if he's gone for good... I can't give up his son." I say.

"But Isabelle it's not like you wouldn't see the baby all the time, you could even stay over at mine and help me with him all you like, it would almost be like co-parenting." She says. I can do that if I have Simon by my side, if I know for sure that's he's okay with someone else raising our baby, but if he isn't here, and I can't guarantee he wasn't having second thoughts too, I can't go through with the adoption.

"I can't do it without Simon." I repeat.

"Isabelle, this is hardly fair_"

"None of this is fair! It's not fair that I've wanted to be a mom more than anything for the last few years and when I get pregnant, I'm only seventeen. It's not fair that I finally found someone I can settle down with, who I can see myself growing old with, having kids with, and then he gets torn away from me. It's not fair that my brother, who has never been anything but good and loyal, could be exiled at any moment just because he loves another man. It's not fair that you agreed to marry my dad while he was still with my mom." I know that last one was uncalled for, but I am so angry at Annamarie right now, for never even considering I may want to do things differently to her when I have the baby, and I want to hurt her, like she and my dad hurt my mom.

"Isabelle, I didn't know your father hadn't divorced your mother when we were together, I left him because he wanted to walk out on all of you for good." Annamarie says. "I don't care, just… leave me alone, please. I'll let you know when I've made my mind up about the baby, but until then, if you have to say anything to me, tell my dad to pass it on to me." I say.

"Alright… fine if that's what you want." Annamarie says sounding like she's trying to hold back tears.

When she leaves, I start sobbing into my pillow, wishing more than anything that I had Simon here, to wrap his arms around me and comfort me.

*The next day*

*TESSA'S P.O.V.*

"Careful Tavvy, the babies are trying to sleep." Eleanor Blackthorn says. We haven't had very many visitors today, since everyone is so pre occupied with getting Simon free and making sure Isabelle and her baby are okay. I don't mind of course, if I hadn't just given birth I'd be out there trying to free Simon, too, I hope more than anything that they do free him safe and sound and that Isabelle and the baby are alright, I can't imagine what that poor girl is going through right now, or how worried Robert and Maryse must be about her. If it were my Jessie or Lily I don't know what I would do, and if either of my boys were in Simon's situation, I'd lose my life.

"Oh, sorry babies." Tavvy whispers, kissing their foreheads, not realizing Eleanor meant he was waking them by kissing them over and over. He means no harm of course, he's just a baby himself, he doesn't understand. It's lovely to have him and Eleanor here, hopefully Andrew and the rest of the kids will visit at some stage too, along with Cordelia, John and Emma.

"Okay baby maybe you should just sit back from the babies for a minute." Eleanor says, lifting him onto her lap. She's a wonderful mother, she clearly loves her children more than anything in this world and cherishes them like the gifts they are. She never loses her cool with them, of course she gets frustrated from time to time, any parent would, but she manages to keep a level head at all times.

"He's getting so big." I say, it's hard to believe how fast little toddlers like Tavvy grow, they seem to change every day.

"Oh I know; I can't believe my little baby is two… Tessa… I have some news, bad news." She suddenly says. Oh no, not more.

"What is it?" I ask in a worried tone.

"Well... you know how I've been sick for the past few weeks?" She asks, I nod. "I went to the silent brothers about it yesterday… and it's not good at all." She says.

"What is it?" I ask, terrified of her answer.

Covering Tavvy's ears, in a tight tone of voice, she says

"I have cancer… terminal cancer."

 **I really hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought, in a review. I know before this I had been gone for so long most of you probably stopped reading my stories but to anyone who is still reading, please let me know what you thought, it really encourages me to keep writing, I adore hearing what you think, it's makes me want to write more!**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	36. Chapter 36

**To Guest: Thank you for the kind review, I'm glad you enjoy the stories, and I want to let you know 'The Beginning' Is finished, but the sequel to that 'Tale As Old As Time' is up, chapter 1 is anyway.**

 **Chapter 36.**

 ***TESSA'S P.O.V.***

Oh God no, no this can't be true, a fit, vibrant young woman like Eleanor can't have terminal cancer, especially when she has so many young children.

"Oh Eleanor isn't there anything anyone can do?" I ask.

"No, I've tried everything in both the mundane world and the shadow world, it's incurable, I've got a year at most, probably less." She says. This is just awful!

"I'm so sorry." I say, grabbing her hand, hoping it will bring her some comfort.

She smiles weakly and says

"Thank you, but I've made my peace with it, I know Andrew will bring up our children to be the best versions of themselves that they possibly can be, and I know that they will have so many people around them to help them after I pass. Tessa, I hope you don't mind but I do have a favour to ask you." She says.

"Anything, ask away." I say.

"Andrew will need help with the children, at least for the first while, I don't wish to burden you by asking you to help but..." She trails off.

"Eleanor, it would be a pleasure to help your family, never a burden." I assure her.

"Thank you, it means so much to me, of course Cordelia and John will help out as much as they can but I know how much my children love you too, and I think it would really help if you were around." She explains.

"I'll be there night or day." I promise her.

"Thank you, thank you so much."

*ISABELLE'S P.O.V.*

"Are you sure you're okay? You can have my room if you want, until the baby is born, I really don't mind." Alec says, as helps me into my room at the institute. I was allowed to go home today but I will have to go back for regular check-ups. Alec is ridiculously over protective of me now, he keeps offering me his room because it's closer to mom and dad's room and the infirmary, should anything go wrong. But I want to stay in my own room, if something goes wrong and I need to get mom and dad, I have my phone.

"I'm sure Alec." I say, sitting down on the bed. There's still no sign of Simon, I'm so close to giving up hope that's he alright or that he'll come back, if by the end of the week he hasn't come back, I'm officially calling off the adoption.

Before I can ask Alec to check with mom, dad and Hodge about news on Simon, Max comes running into the room.

"Izzy!" He exclaims, climbing up beside me and hugging me tightly.

"Hi buddy." I say, wrapping my arms around him.

"Are you okay? Is the baby okay? No one will tell me anything!" He says. Poor Max, everyone was so busy worrying about me and Simon, no one thought to tell him the baby and I are okay.

"We're fine, the baby will have to be born a little bit early but he'll be okay." I say.

"Addie says you're gonna keep the baby now, is that true?" He asks. Sometimes I forget how close Max and Addie are, Max loves that he's not actually the youngest, even if it's just by a few months. Annamarie must've told Addie about what I said, and she told Max.

"I might, I'm not sure yet." I say.

"Where's Simon?" Max asks. Oh, how do I explain this to a nine-year-old? I look to Alec for some help, but like the useless idiot he is, he just shrugs his shoulders.

Not wanting to worry Max I say

"Um, he went to stay with his friend who lives far away, just for a little while."

"When is he coming back?" Max asks, pulling away from our hug and looking up at me with those big, innocent grey eyes.

"I-I don't know." I say.

"Why not? Didn't he tell you?" Max asks.

"Max, stop bothering your sister she needs to rest." Hodge says, from the doorway. I glance at him, standing in the doorway, in black pants and a beige tweed jacket, a mug in his hand. When I look at his face, I don't think I've ever seen him more worried. I'm glad he doesn't seem too mad at me for being stupid and trying to attack Camille, though.

"But Alec's allowed to be in here!" Max protests.

"Alec is helping your sister get unpacked and making sure she's okay," Hodge says.

"But that's not fair!" Max says.

"Life's not fair Max, come on it's time for your lesson anyway." Hodge says.

"Do I have to go? I wanna stay and make sure Izzy's okay!" Max says. Aw he's so sweet.

"Alec is doing a fine job of that already, now come on, leave your sister to rest and go get your books." Hodge says.

"Aw, okay." Max turns back to me, hugs me tightly and says "I love you."

"I love you too buddy." I say.

He high-fives Alec on his way out and then disappears down the corridor, Hodge not long after him.

"You can go too; I don't need to unpack right now." I say to Alec.

"Are you sure? I'll stay and keep you company if you want." He says. I know he means it, but I can see he really wants to be with Magnus right now, and I can't blame him, I want to be with Simon more than anything in the whole world right now. I'm being kept apart from the love of my life, I won't do the same to Alec.

"No it's okay, I'll be fine, I might go sit in on Max's lesson, you go be with Magnus, I can see you really want to be with him." I say.

Alec smiles widely, steps over my bag and kisses my forehead.

"Thanks baby sis, but if you need anything at all, even if it's just a glass of water, call me okay? I'm here to support you and my nephew through all of this." He says. I'm really grateful I have Alec, even though he can be annoying and a complete stick in the mud sometimes, he has a good heart.

"I will, thanks." I say.

"Alright, see you later, love you." He says, making his way out of the room.

"Love you too." I say.

*Later that evening*

Just as I'm about to settle down to sleep, I hear a rap at the window. Out of instinct I reach for my whip, but it's not there. The only thing I have to defend myself and the baby with is my stele, it'll have to do.

I also throw on the top part of my gear, to protect the baby if nothing else.

I slowly approach the window and pull back the curtains, and I stumble backwards when my eyes adjust to the dark and I see Simon.

Is it really him?

I open the window a little bit and quietly say

"Simon?" He smiles his trade mark grin and I know it's him, nobody else, not even the best imposter in the world, could smile like my Simon. I push the window open further and Simon steps onto the window ledge and tumbles inside. His clothes are torn and he's covered in blood but he doesn't seem to be hurt.

"Izzy!" He exclaims, standing up. He pulls me into him and I wrap my arms around him in return.

"Simon, I thought you were dead!" I exclaim, kissing him before he can answer me.

"I'm fine, are you and the baby?" He asks, placing his hand on my belly, after pulling back from the kiss.

"We're fine, my placenta had partly detached from the wall of my womb but with bed rest and an early delivery we'll both be fine." I say.

"Oh thank god." Simon says.

"I'm so glad your back." I whisper.

"Me too, don't worry I'll never leave you again, either of you."

*2 months later*

"Izzy! What are you doing down here you're not supposed to be up and down the stairs all the time!" Alec exclaims. The other day we came to Alicante to visit our relatives, the Pennhallows. Of course I checked and doubled checked with Catrina that it's safe for me to travel here. She said it should be fine but I had to resume bed rest when I got here. Obviously Simon, as a mundane, couldn't come, I miss him a lot but I'll see him again soon, and I have Clary and Jace for extra company, which is nice. They've never been in Idris before, so we thought it would be nice if they came with us. They left Rosie back in New York with Jocelyn and Luke, but neither of them minded, they seemed delighted to spend a few days with Rosie.

At the moment mom, dad and all the other shadowhunter adults are at some sort of meeting. Since Alec is only eighteen and it's not a vastly important, he decided to stay behind with me.

He, Magnus, Clary, Jace and Aline's cousin Sebastian are down here sounding like they're having a great time, while I'm stuck in my room, bored out of my head.

"I'm fine Alec, I just wanted to come down here, I was bored up there." I say, shooting a glare at Sebastian as I notice him staring at my stomach. I'm eight months now, and I feel as big as a house. Catrina set an induction date for two weeks from now, I'll be so glad not to be pregnant anymore.

Simon and I had a really long talk about it and we decided in the end it is in our son's best interest to place him for adoption, but I haven't been able to bring myself to talk to Annamarie, I feel awful about how I spoke to her that day in the hospital, but I will speak with her before the baby is born.

"But you're not supposed to over exert yourself!" Alec exclaims.

"Oh Alexander calm down, walking up and down the stairs once isn't going to harm your sister or the baby." Magnus says.

"Here come sit down, let me help you." Sebastian says, jumping up and walking over to me, Okay, maybe I misjudged him, he seems like a nice guy.

"Thanks." I say. Just as we start to make our way to the sofa, a searing pain shoots up through my stomach. I've felt worse but this still hurts a lot.

I gasp and clutch my stomach as the pain gets worse.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Alec asks in an extremely concerned tone.

I grab Sebastian's arm to steady myself, and then I feel a popping sensation in my lower abdomen which is immediately followed by a massive gush of water from between my legs, which soaks the carpet and Sebastian's shoes.

Sebastian looks from his feet to Alec and says

"Ah I may be wrong here but I think her waters broke."

 **I really hope you enjoyed, the next chapter will be a big one, so please review and let me know what you thought of this one, reviews mean a lot to me.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	37. Chapter 37

Isabelle's P.O.V.

"Oh shit!" Alec exclaims, rushing to my side.

"Alec, I need mom and dad!" I say, groaning as the pain becomes more intense.

"I'll send Aline to get them, meanwhile, Sebastian take her upstairs, help her change into a hospital gown from the infirmary and stay with her, Alexander you go check on Max, explain everything to him, when Aline gets back she can sit with him" Magnus instructs.

"What about you, why can't you go to Max and I'll go with Izzy?" Alec asks. I don't want him gone from my side, Sebastian seems nice but I need my brother.

"I'm going to get Catarina so she can deliver this baby." Magnus says. I want Clary with me too while I go through this, she's done it before, I need her help.

"I want Clary to be with me, at least until Aline comes back and Alec can be there too." I say. Most of all I want Simon, but he's a mundane, he's not even suppose to know about Idris, if he comes here without the Clave's permission I don't know what they'll do if they find out, but it won't be good. But now that dad is the inquisitor, maybe he could give him permission to come in. I really hope so.

"Alright, Clarissa you go with Isabelle and Sebastian, Jace you find a way to contact Simon and let him know the baby is on the way." Magnus says.

Sebastian and Clary help me upstairs, we're meant to go to my room of course, but by the time we get to the landing I can hardly move with pain, I certainly can't walk all the way down the corridor.

"We'll have to take her in here." Clary says, looking at the first door on the left of the landing, right in front of us.

"That's my room, it's the biggest one in the house bar Patrick and Jia's room, and it's perfectly clean, it probably is the best place for her to give birth." Sebastian says.

*5 minutes later*

"Isabelle just get on the bed you can't give birth on the floor on all fours!" Sebastian exclaims. When we came here, after Clary helped me change into a gown, I was hit with a massive, agonizing contraction, I fell to my knees, beside the bed and now I'm too scared to move.

"I can and I will!" I say, swatting his hand away when he tries to help me up.

"But there's no way Catarina can deliver the baby If you're on the floor." Clary gently says.

"It's not impossible." I mumble into my arms.

"No but it's a lot more complicated than it has to be!" Sebastian says.

"Don't touch me!" I exclaim, slapping his hand away when he tries to rub my back.

"I'm just trying to make you feel better so you can move onto the bed!" He says.

"Well don't! I don't want to be touched!" I say, screaming as another contraction tears through me.

"Okay, sorry." Sebastian says.

Catarina comes in a few minutes later with a big brown bag in hand, I presume it has all the things needed to deliver the baby, whatever that may be.

"Isabelle, I'm afraid you're going to have to move onto the bed, you can't deliver on the floor, it's unhygienic and impractical." Catarina says. Oh there's no point arguing with her.

"Just promise me you'll give me something for the pain." I say, as Clary and Sebastian help me up and onto the bed.

"If I can, I will." she promises.

"Oh by the angel this hurts so much!" I groan, gripping Clary's hand tightly as another contraction tears through me.

"You knew having unprotected sex could lead to pregnancy and surely you know labour would be agony, you brought this on yourself." Sebastian calmly says. Okay I take it back, he's not that nice at all.

"Why. Are. You. Still. Here?!" I ask through gritted teeth. Sebastian shrugs his thin shoulders and says

"It's my room."

"Actually until this baby is born it's my delivery room, so I ask you to refrain from being so rude to Isabelle or I'm going to have to ask you to leave until the baby is born." Catarina says, causing Sebastian to flush. Thankfully he keeps quiet.

*10 minutes later*

I look up as I hear footsteps on the stairs and Jace bursts into the room pulling- of all people- Simon behind him.

"Izzy I got Simon!" He proudly says.

"W-how?!" Alec asks.

"Well I went with Aline to the guard and when she was talking to Maryse and Robert, I mentioned Simon would miss the baby's birth unless he had permission to enter by a Clave member, Robert said there was no way in hell he would let Isabelle go through this without Simon, nor would he allow his grandson to be born without the father there, so he gave Simon permission to enter!" Jace explains. Oh thank the angel, I can never repay dad for this, it shows how much he really has changed and I'm so glad he has.

Simon rushes to my side, and hugs me tightly.

"I love you." He whispers, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too." I say.

*10 minutes later*

"Izzy" Alec gently says, kneeling in front of me and grabbing my hand "Don't hate me, I did this for you and my nephew, but when I sent the fire message to Hodge to let him know you're in labor, I addressed it to Annamarie too, you need to talk to her." At first I want to scream at him, call him an idiot and make him tell her I don't want to see her, but then I think of my son, and how inexperienced and unprepared Simon and I are to raise him, if I don't make up with Annamarie, my baby won't have the live he deserves and it will be my stupid, selfish fault.

"O-Okay." I say.

Annamarie comes in while I'm in the middle of the worst contraction I've felt.

"Keep breathing Iz, it's almost over, I'm so proud of you." Alec quietly says, brushing my hair back as I squeeze his hand tightly and sob in pain.

When the contraction passes, Annamarie approaches and sits beside the bed.

"You wanted to talk, Isabelle?" She gently asks. I expected her to be cold and unwilling to talk to me, after how rude I was to her. I hope she doesn't change her mind about the adoption being open, since our argument.

Alec lets go of my hand and gets up, saying he's going to go buy something for the baby to wear when he's born, since I have no clothes for him and I don't think Annamarie brought any with her.

"I-I'm so, so sorry about the way I talked to you a few weeks ago,there's no excuse I know, I was scared and lonely, I thought Simon was dead and I felt like my baby was the only thing I had keeping my sane, b-but then Simon came back and w-we talked and we can't be good parents, not yet, our baby deserves a much better life than that. We know you can be the most amazing mom to him and give him the best life, please, we still want you to adopt him, if you still want to." I explain.

Before Annamarie can answer, another contraction hits, causing me to cry out in pain and clutch at my stomach. To my surprise Annamarie grasps my hand in both of hers and kisses my forehead.

"Oh Izzy, I understand why you were having second thoughts, of course I still want to adopt your little boy, and I still want you and Simon to be heavily involved in his life, you are giving me the most amazing gift in this world, and I want to repay you by making sure you still get to see him grow up. I promise he will be the most loved little boy on this earth and I will give him everything he needs, like I have his sister." She says.

I want to cry in relief and hug Annamarie until I feel an unbelievable urge to push.

"I have to push!" I exclaim, digging my nails into the sheets.

"I'll get Catarina." Annamarie says

*20 minutes later*

"That's it Isabelle push!" Catarina encourages. I cry out in pain and push as hard as I can, again. I feel like I've been going at this for hours with no results at all yet.

"This really hurts!" I scream.

"I know sweetheart I know but you have to keep pushing." Catarina says. I cry and push again, gripping Alec's hand like my life depends on it.

"I want my mom and dad!" I exclaim.

"They're on their way Izzy, it won't be long now." Alec assures me.

"I'll go see if I can see them, Clary come with me?" Sebastian says. The room is getting too crowded, I don't mind if Clary leaves now, she was so great to me before I started pushing, I have Simon and Alec now.

"Okay." They leave quickly and I stop pushing as the contraction becomes stronger.

I throw my head back into the pillow and start pushing again a few minutes later.

"I can't do it!" I exclaim.

"Yes you can!" Catarina says.

"No I can't I'm too exhausted, please make it stop, please, please no more!" I beg.

"Izzy." Alec softly says. 'You can do this, I know you can, you can, you could do it in your sleep!" Alec tells me.

"If it's so easy you do it!" I say.

"I wish I could, If I could take all your pain and give you all my energy, I would, in a second, but I can't. But I know you can do this, you're Isabelle Lightwood, you don't give up!" He says.

"I'm giving up now!" I say. I just can't do this anymore; it hurts too much.

"That's not what we Lightwoods do!" Dad says from the door. Oh thank the angel he's here!

"Dad!" I exclaim, reaching for him. He goes to my other side and takes my hand. "Where's mom?" I ask, gripping his hand tightly.

"She'll be here soon, don't worry. Come on now, you can't give up, I'm here now and your brother is here and we're going to support you and help you bring this baby into the world, isn't that right Alec?" Dad says. Alec nods enthusiastically and kisses my hand.

"You can do it baby sis, you can." He says.

"He's right Isabelle, come on, you can do this." Dad says. I grip both their hands and bear down as hard as I can again.

"That's it Isabelle the head is out!" Catarina says.

"Make it stop!" I scream. I feel the slight burn of a stele on my skin, and glance to my left to see dad tracing an Iratze on my arm.

"It will take the edge of Isabelle, it's all we can do for now." Dad says.

It's better than nothing so I start pushing again, sobbing now from the sheer agony of it all.

"That's it! One more now Isabelle, just one more!" Catarina says.

"You've got one more big push in you don't you Izzy?" Dad confidently says.

"I-I think so." I say, bearing down with everything I have, every ounce of energy and stamina and hope, I pour it all into this push.

"That's my girl!" Dad exclaims.

I scream once more and push even harder, then all of a sudden I feel a massive weight lift off me and a baby starts screaming.

I sigh in relief and relax back into the pillows.

"It's a boy!" Alec exclaims, looking down at my baby.

"I'm so proud of you Isabelle." Dad says, brushing my hair back from my face.

"We both are." Mom says, finally arriving.

"Mom." I breathlessly say, as keels beside dad on my left.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here for the birth; I couldn't get here any faster." She softly says.

"'S okay, I had dad and Alec and Simon" I say.

"Well you were in excellent hands then." Mom says.

A few minutes later Catarina places the baby on my chest.

Out of instinct, I lift him into my arms so I can see him better. He's perfect, the most beautiful little boy I've ever seen, with wisps of brown hair just like Simon's, my nose and mouth, Simon's eye shape and bone structure, my pallor.

"Hi baby boy." I whisper, as he reaches his tiny hand of the blankets and grabs hold of my finger.

"My son, I have a little boy." Simon whispers in disbelief, stroking our little boy's hair.

"He's so beautiful, Iz, he looks just like you." Alec says.

"He's a Lightwood alright, just look at those eyes." Dad says, as the baby's eyes flutter open to reveal beautiful big blue eyes.

"He's perfect." I whisper, holding him close to my chest and kissing his head. I wish I could keep him, more than anything, but that would be so selfish of me, I love him more than enough to sacrifice my total happiness for his.

"I want Max to meet him before we hand him over." I quietly say. Max understands that Annamarie is going to be raising the baby, he'll still get to be an uncle, just like he wants, and he's been so desperate to meet this little guy the last nine months, I want to be the one to introduce my baby boy to my baby brother.

*10 minutes later*

"He looks just like you, Izzy." Max says, as the baby grips his finger in his tiny little palm. Max was too afraid to hold him, so I still have him in my arms, but maybe when the baby is a little bigger and not so delicate looking, he'll want to hold him.

"Yeah, he does, he's perfect." I quietly say.

"What's his name?" Max asks.

"I'm not sure yet, Annamarie hasn't told us yet." I say. If it were up to me, I'd call him Ethan.

"I know Annamarie is gonna be his mommy but we'll still get to see him all the time, right?" Max asks.

"Yes, of course." I say.

"Good, I love him." Max quietly says, kissing the baby's head. I smile and kiss the top of Max's head and say

"He loves you too, I just know it."

*20 minutes later*

"Are you sure you're ready to do this Isabelle?" Annamarie asks, as I prepare to hand my son over to her. I'll never be fully ready, but I have to do it for my boy, it's not like I'm never going to see him again.

"I'm sure." I say. I kiss my son on the forehead and whisper "I love you so much." Before gently passing him to Annamarie. She cradles him to her chest, like I did when he was born, she smiles widely at him and her whole face lights up. She loves him as much as I do, that is extremely clear.

"Hi there sweet boy, I'm your mommy, it's so wonderful to finally meet you, I have wanted you for so long, every day without you was only made bearable by your amazing big sister. I can't believe you're finally here, I love you so much." She whispers, pressing her lips to his tiny forehead. She's going to be so wonderful to him, it makes this whole adoption a million times easier.

"What's his name?" I ask. Annamarie looks at Simon and I, smiles as she readjusts the baby in her arms and says

"Matthew, Matthew Simon Highsmith."

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please review. I know it's been a long time since I updated and I'm very sorry about that but I have a very busy life right now, I update when I can but that's not often. This story is almost over so I would really appreciate some final feedback. Thanks in advance.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38.**

 ***Disclaimer: I only own Addie, Rosie, Jessie, Lilly, Will and Matthew, all other rights go to Cassandra Clare***

 ***ISABELLE'S P.O.V.***

Oh that name is beautiful, it suits him perfectly, and the fact he has his father's name as his middle name is… beautiful.

"Thank you for using my name as his middle name, it means a lot to me." Simon says.

"It's the least I can do, you two have given me the most perfect and beautiful little boy in the world, I couldn't be more grateful, and I can only hope he grows up to live up to you Simon, his name sake, you are a wonderful young boy and if my son turns out anything like you, well I'll be a very happy lady." Annamarie says. Simon really is amazing, one of the most amazing men I've ever met, I hope our son grows up to be like him too.

Before Simon can respond, little Addie bursts into the room with dad following close behind her.

"Mama, mama! Can I see my brother? Please?" She asks, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She's been so excited to be a big sister, it's so sweet, she's going to be so great with Matthew.

"I'm sorry I tried to tell her she can meet the baby later but I turn my back for one second and she's already half way up here!" Dad says.

"It's alright, I don't mind." I say.

"Addie, you should've listened to your dad, he didn't want you coming up here because Izzy isn't feeling very well after having the baby, she needs her rest and you barging in here doesn't help her to relax." Annamarie firmly says. I've seen so many parents scream at their kids for disobeying them, thank god Annamarie isn't like that, or I'd take Matthew right out of her arms.

"It's fine, really, I feel fine." I say, which is not entirely true. My stomach and my back are still quite sore and I'm totally exhausted but I don't want to leave Matthew, not yet.

"Can I meet Matthew now mama? Please?" Addie begs.

"Alright, just for five minutes, go sit in the chair beside Simon." Annamarie says. Addie runs to the chair by the bed and jumps onto it, immediately holding her arms out to receive her brother. Annamarie gently and slowly places him in her arms.

"Make sure you support his head baby; he can't hold it up by himself yet." Dad gently says, helping Addie support Matthew's head and the rest of his body.

"He's tiny, daddy." Addie says, looking up at dad in awe.

"All babies are sweetheart, and then they keep growing. I know it's hard to believe given how tall he is now, but when Alec was a baby he was even smaller than Matthew." Dad gently says. Addie's blue eyes widen in wonder and she says

"Really? How did he grow so much?"

"He ate his all his vegetables and went to bed when Maryse and I told him to, so if you want to be as tall as your brother you better start doing as you're told." He gently says. Alec was always a very good kid, form what I can remember, I was the terror, I would never listen to mom and dad, I always wanted to do things my way, the only people I would listen to were Alec and Hodge.

"Dad, will you take him, he's too heavy for me!" Addie says, holding Matthew out toward dad. He smiles and gently gathers him into his arms and holds him close to him.

"Well aren't you a handsome little man" He coos, as Matthew grabs onto his hand,. A year ago, I never thought I'd see my dad again, I never thought he would hold my hand while I gave birth, I never thought he would be doting over my baby, clearly loving being a grandpa. Ever since I told everyone I was pregnant with Matthew, and dad came clean about his past and his reasons for treating Alec like he did, and for walking out on us, things have been getting better. Of course just because he had a complicated past doesn't make what he did okay, Alec will never forgive him for treating him like he did when he first came out, and I'll never forgive him for walking out on us time and time again, but that's not to say either of us hate him, dad has really changed, he's extremely supportive of Alec now and his relationship with Magnus and he's never said a word about Simon- a mundane- dating me. He's finally the dad we always needed.

*Later that day*

"Here Jace you take him I'm going to break him!" Alec says, practically shoving Matthew at Jace, after holding him for all five minutes. Like Max he's terrified of holding Matthew, he's afraid he's going to hurt him because he's so small and delicate.

"If you throw him at me like a football you will!" Jace exclaims, expertly gathering Matthew into his arms and pulling silly faces at him. Though the adoption is totally official now, Annamarie is letting Simon and I and the rest of the family spend so much time with Matthew, she had some time alone with him earlier while Simon and I slept, seeing as we were up half the night. About an hour after we woke up Annamarie came in with Matthew and asked if we wanted to spend some time with him, maybe introduce him to everyone, which is what we're doing now.

"You hold Rosie all the time, what's got you so sure you'll hurt Matthew?" Clary asks Alec.

"Rosie isn't as small as he is, she's almost 1, she's far stronger and sturdier than Matthew." Alec answers.

"Well you're going to have to get use to holding him, you're going to be his favourite uncle." I say.

"I think you mean me, since Alec is already Rosie's favourite Uncle." Jace says. True as that may be, Jace is Rosie's favourite _person._

"Yeah but you're her favourite person, in the world." Alec says.

"And here I thought I was her favourite uncle." Simon says.

"You both are." Clary says.

A few minutes later Jace suddenly says

"Alec and I have some news."

"Don't tell me you're leaving me for golden boy!" Magnus exclaims. Alec smiles and rolls his eyes before saying

"No, of course I'm not. Over the past year and a half that we've all known each other, Jace and I have become really close, he's like a brother to me and I always work better with him by my side, we talked about this and thought about it for months, before we made a final decision Jace and I are going to be _parabatia._ " That's great! Jace has really helped Alec come out of his shell, he helped him come out as gay, when Alec told mom and dad and Hodge Jace was by his side, when Clary got pregnant, Alec was there for Jace, he helped him realize he wanted to keep Rosie and he helped him pluck up the courage to tell Clary. When Clary was in labour and Jace was worried out of his mind and terrified of becoming a father, Alec was there to calm him down and talk sense into him. There couldn't be a pair more suited to be _parabatia._

*3 days later*

"Are you okay?" I ask Simon, as he flinches back from the sun when we step outside to meet Magnus's friend Ragnor Fell, in the glass city, so we can portal home. It's really hard leaving Matthew but I know it's not the last time I'll ever see him, I'll probably see him later today, but I still miss him already, so much it hurts.

"Yeah, the sun's just really strong, I must've gotten too used to sitting inside all day." He says. Since Matthew was born we haven't left the house, I wasn't allowed out of bed for two days and Simon insisted on staying right by my side. It was nice, but now I've given birth and I'm recovering from it, I should be able to go back to hunting and training soon, I cannot wait.

*The institute*

"Izzy… do you think the rumours are true? That Valentine is back… and he's Clary's dad?" Simon asks, after pulling the curtains in my room and dropping onto the bed beside me.

"I know he's back, I saw him myself, when I was pregnant, he approached me outside the hospital thinking I was my mom. As for him being Clary's dad, I have no idea, I know Jocelyn was married to him but she says they never had kids, why would she lie about that?" I say.

"To protect her maybe?" Simon asks.

"Maybe, but Valentine would remember if they had a kid." I say.

"Maybe Jocelyn left him when she was pregnant with Clary." Simon says.

"Maybe, but I don't think he is her dad, if he was and Jocelyn knew he was back- which she does- she'd have kept Clary as far away from Idris as possible and so would Luke." I say.

"I guess so… that guy Sebastian was weird." Simon says. He was, he seemed enthralled with Clary the second he saw her, the whole time we were in Idris, he was always following her around, flirting with her and hitting on her. Clary being as innocent as she is had no idea he was flirting with her, she thought he was just being friendly.

"Yeah, he seems a bit… obsessed with Clary." I say.

"I know right?! He kept asking me all these things about Clary when she was little and her relationship with Jace and my relationship with her." Simon says. That is weird, Sebastian doesn't seem to like Jace at all, probably because Jace is Clary's boyfriend and Sebastian so clearly likes Clary.

"Well he's gone now, back to Paris, and Clary would never leave Jace, not for anyone and certainly not for a little creep like Sebastian." I say.

"I know, thank go_" Simon suddenly chokes on the word 'god'.

"Si, are you okay?" I ask, as he coughs into his elbow a few times.

"Yeah fine… I-I don't know what happened there, must've inhaled some dust or something." He says.

"Are you sure you're okay? Magnus is just down the hall if you want me to get him." I say. For once Magnus is here with Alec, instead of Alec being with him at his place. They've spent all their time in Alec's room and I do not want to know what they're up to.

"No, no I'm fine don't worry about me Iz." Simon says.

"Are you sure?" I ask, searching his face for any sign of pain or anything.

"Yes, a hundred percent." He says.

"Si… when the vampires had you, did you swallow any of their blood by any chance?" I ask, worried he could be turning into a vampire.

"What? No that's crazy!" He says.

"Did you eat or drink anything?" I ask. One of the vamps could've slipped some of their blood into food or drink for Simon, it would be a typical way of them to get revenge on him for trying to start a fight with Raphael while he was drunk.

"Well I don't remember it all very well, but I don't think so." He says.

"Simon this isn't something we can brush off and risk, if you go to Magnus or Catarina they might be able to tell you if you have any vampire blood in your system, promise me you'll go to one of them?" I ask.

"Alright, I promise."

*CLARY'S P.O.V.*

"So, Clary are you free this evening?" Sebastian asks, as I try to get Rosie to eat her lunch. I was beyond surprised when Sebastian turned up at the front door asking to see me, a day after we got home. I don't mind though, he seems nice enough, we could be good friends.

"No I'm afraid not, Rosie won't settle without me, especially when she wakes up during the night." I say, sighing as Rosie pushes the spoon away, causing chunks of baby food to fly into my hair and onto my top.

"Well maybe Jace could take her and we could do something during the day." He suggests.

"Maybe, but there's not much to do." I say, finally giving up on getting Rosie to eat, and taking her out of her high chair.

"We could go for lunch." Sebastian suggests.

"That would be nice, here take her a second, I have to get her a fresh diaper." I say, quickly passing Rosie to Sebastian.

"wh- me?" He asks, trying to adjust Rosie in his arms.

"Yeah, you'll be fine I'll be back in a minute." I say.

When I get back, Rosie is patting Sebastian's face, which he clearly doesn't like, and trying to take his hat off, which he's trying to stop her doing. Just as I go to take her back she knocks his hat off to reveal his rumpled… blonde hair? But… he has black hair, or rather he did in Alicante, the whole time. Just as I'm about to ask him if he bleached his hair or something, mom walks in and gasps when she sees Sebastian.

"Jonathon." She says, in a breathy tone. Jonathon? What's going on here?

"I guess the rigg is up, hello mother." He coldly says, staring at mom with pure and utter hatred.

"No, no it can't be, you're dead, you died as a baby!" Mom exclaims.

"Or so you allowed yourself to believe, you knew deep down I wasn't really dead, but you never came looking for me, instead you abandoned me, fled here, married the downworlder and hid my sister from father and I for sixteen years." He says. Sister? Who is he talking about? It can't be me, Izzy says Sebastian likes me, if he were my brother he wouldn't feel that way about me.

"What are you talking about? Sister? Who is your sister?" I ask.

"You are, Clary, you're my sister and Valentine is our father."

 **I really hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you thought, like I said feedback is always greatly appreciated.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	39. Chapter 39

Hello all, I'm really sorry I've been gone so long, I was busy finishing up the school year and my laptop wouldn't work, I just realized I can write on my phone.

*Disclaimer* I only own Addie, Jessie, Rosie, Matthew, Will and Lily. All other rights go to Cassandra Clare.

Chapter 34.

*Clary's P.O.V.*

My brother? But I don't have a brother, I don't have any siblings, like I said before, mom didn't have kids with Valentine and she and dad never had another baby after me. And Valentine can't be my dad, mom left him before she got pregnant with me.

"T-that can't be possible" I say in a breathless tone.

"Well you see it is, our dear mother and Lucian here have been lying to you all your Life. A year before you were born, I was born, our mother always hated me, feared me, because our father gave me demon blood to make me stronger. Mother hated father and I so much that when she got pregnant with you she fled here with the downworlder." Sebastian explains. I have no idea what to say.

"I-is this true?" I ask, looking at mom and dad.

"Yes Clary it is, but I only lied to you to protect you, your father always wanted you to know the truth but I wouldn't let him tell you." Mom calmly says.

"You're my brother… and you have a crush on me?" I ask Sebastian in a confused tone.

"That doesn't matter now, what matters is that our mother has the mortal cup, and father and I need it." Sebastian says. Why does everyone think mom has the mortal cup?

"Clary, take Rosie and go to Jace's, don't come back until I tell you it's safe!" Mom hurriedly says, before I can ask Sebastian why he and everyone else think mom has the mortal cup.

"What? Why?" I ask, there's no reason for me to leave.

"Just go Clarissa, now!" Mom firmly says. I may not be worried about myself but I am worried about Rosie. I take Rosie from Sebastian and rush out.

*Tessa's P.O.V.*

"Looks like we were both right about you having a boy or a girl, Tess ." Magnus softly says, looking at Lilly and Will in their bassinets.

"Yes we were! I still can't quiet believe they're here." I softly say.

Before Magnus can reply, there's a knock on the door.

"You two expecting someone?" Magnus asks, looking at Jem and I.

"Can't Say we are." Jem says, as he gets up and answers the door.

"Clary, are you alright?" Jem gently says. I look to the door and see Clary standing there looking confused, with Rosie in her arms.

"C-can I come in?" Clary asks.

"Of course." Jem says, taking Rosie from her.

Jace comes out of his room as Clary sits down.

"Clary are you okay?" Jace asks, walking over to her.

"Remember Sebastian? Aline's cousin?" she asks in a shaky tone.

"Yeah, why? Did he hurt you?" Jace asks in a concerned tone, kneeling beside her and placing his hand on her arm.

"No… his name isn't Sebastian…. It's Jonathon… h-he's my brother." Clary says. What? How is that possible? I've always known that Valentine is Clary's father and I knew Jocelyn had a son once too but he died in a fire after the Uprising. Or so we thought.

"What? How is that possible?" Jace asks.

"Turns out mom and Valentine did have kids, me and Jonathon. He said Valentine gave him demon blood, when mom was pregnant with him, and he says mom has the mortal cup and he and Valentine need it. When he said that mom made me leave." Clary explains.

Jace wraps his arms around Clary as tears starts rolling down her face.

"Is your brother still at your house, Clary?" Magnus gently asks.

"He was when I left." She says, wiping at her tears.

"I'm going to go over there, even if he's gone maybe I can help keep him away." Magnus says.

*Jace's P.O.V.*

Shortly after Magnus leaves, Clary looks up from my shoulder, her face pale and tear-stained.

"Jace, before I knew who he really was, I let Sebastian hold Rosie. He could've hurt her! I shouldn't have let him near her I barely know him!" she says.

"Hey, hey, don't beat yourself up, he seemed like a trustworthy guy, Rosie is fine he didn't hurt her and he's never getting near her or you again." I gently tell her, running my hand through her hair.

"I don't care about me, Rosie is who matters." She says.

I kiss the top of her head and firmly tell her

"You both matter, Sebastian will never lay eyes on either of you again, not as long as I'm around."

*1 week later*

*Jem's P.O.V.*

"Uncle Jem How come The babies sleep all the time?" Little Livvy Blackthorn asks, standing on her tip toes to see Lily and Will sleeping in their bassinet. These last few weeks Eleanor has become extremely weak and sick because of her cancer, so Tessa and I have been doing all we can to help her and Andrew. Right now we're looking after Livvy, Ty, Dru And Tavvy, while Helen and Mark make sure Julian is alright, since he's old enough to look after himself but may still need an adult around. It's hectic with two sets of twins and two young children but Tessa and I don't mind at all. Jace And Jessie are with Clary, so the house isn't too packed. When Magnus went to Jocelyn and Luke's the other day when Sebastian was there, Sebastian had already left without harming anyone but now Jocelyn is extremely over protective of Clary, meaning she doesn't like Clary going anywhere without her or Luke which means Jace practically lives at their house now so he can be with her and Rosie.

"Well sweetheart that's just what babies do, they'll do more when they're a bit older." I softly say, smoothing her hair down.

"I remember when you were this small Tavvy." Dru says, from the other side of the bassinet.

"You do?" Tavvy asks, his eyes wide in amazement.

"Uh hu! You were really cute! You still are!" Dru says.

"Nu uh! I not cute! I handsome! That what mama says!" Tavvy replies.

"Uncle Jem, is mama gonna be okay?" Livvy quietly asks. Andrew And Eleanor have told the kids about Eleanor's cancer and how it's fatal. They all seem to be in rejection except for Ty who hasn't really shown a reaction at all, he's behaving as normal.

"I think you know the answer to that one, Liv." I gently say.

"Yeah… just don't want mama to go live with the angels, I'm gonna miss her lots and lots." She says in a tight tone of voice.

I lift her up and hug her tightly, like I did with Jace and Jessie when they were upset when they were little.

"Oh sweetheart I know and it's okay to be upset, when your mom goes to live with the angels, Tess, Jessie, Lily, Will and I are going to move to the institute to help you and your dad." I softly tell her. Tessa and I decided it would be a good idea to move to L.A. for a while after Eleanor passes so we can always be on hand. While we're there, Jocelyn and Luke have agreed to let Jace stay with them so he doesn't have to leave Clary and Rosie and only see them every few weeks.

"Really?" Livvy asks in a hopeful tone.

"Yes really." I gently say.

"Love you Uncle Jem" she says, laying her head on my shoulder. I kiss the top of her head and softly say

"I love you too sweetheart."

*CLARY'S P.O.V.*

Even though mom has been ridiculously protective of me since Sebastian showed up looking for the mortal cup, I managed to persuade her to let me take Rosie to the institute to visit for an hour, which is where we are now. Alec currently has Rosie, he was the only one who could calm her down when she started fussing and crying. She totally adores Alec, and he loves her just as much.

"Are you Alright Clary? You don't seem yourself lately." Maryse quietly asks me. Since we got back from Idris I've been feeling quiet sick and tired, it's probably some sort of jet lag or something.

"Oh yeah I've just been really tired lately and feeling really sick" I say.

Maryse looks at me worriedly and says "Clary I know it's non of my business but could you be pregnant?" I'm about to tell her no when I remember Jace and I had unprotected sex while we were in Idris. It was stupid and irresponsible, yes, but we weren't thinking, just like we weren't thinking when we conceived Rosie.

"Y-yeah… I-I could be… pregnant"

Hope you enjoyed.

Please review.

Thanks for reading.


	40. Chapter 40

**Hi everyone, I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time, this last while I've had no inspiration to write and I can't anything from my head onto paper. Whenever I do manage to post nobody reviews or even reads the chapter. I'm also very, very busy. I want to finish these stories but I'm not sure I can. I'm afraid these stories will have to go on hiatus for a while, I don't know when I'll be able to upload again, I just can't write right now, not even for my own pleasure and entertainment.**

 **This story and all my others that are incomplete are on hiatus, however there a few I'm not going to finish and may delete. They are: Shadowhunter Warlock baby and The Journey to Safe Heaven.**


End file.
